


Monster Love

by PinkCrystal_Rose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arachnophobia, Atem has no idea how to have a relationship, F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Spider Atem, some horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/pseuds/PinkCrystal_Rose
Summary: Atem is happy to spend his retirement from serving the gods as a lone bachelor. Love is too messy of an emotion to deal with and there is no way anyone would chose to love a spider. But when you live close to Mount Olympus and your best friend's mother happens to be the goddess of love, a simple life is just not possible.
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. No to Love

There once was a spider, named Atem, who happily lived all on his own. His home was built at the top of the oldest tree that stood right at the bottom of the legendary mountain of the gods. There he could safely see the years that passed over the world of mortal men, if such a thing interest him, which it didn't. No, this spider liked to keep to himself and did not trouble himself with humans or gods.

In his tree he stayed, cleaning and counting the treasure he had obtained on past adventures. Adventures into far off lands where he search for lost jewels and hidden secrets. He had battled in several wars and seen things both great and terrible. There was a time when the gods high on the mountain would come to him and employ him on a quest, for he was not just a simple spider. He was an Arachnid a had a direct relation to Arachne, the first of their kind.

Arachnids were a mix of human and spider and their appearance varied. Atem was tall and had three human arms and hands on each side of his torso. On his forehead he had two pair of red eyes that rested over his human eyes. He had a strong build and wild color hair that made him appealing to the eyes. Yes, for a spider monster, Atem was still quite handsome and of all of Arachne's descendants, he was the strongest and smartest to be born and many had sought him out for aid.

Yes, it was a thrilling time in his early years, but Atem had put that all behind him. There was no need to leave his comfy home that had everything he could ask for. After years of questing and fighting he felt ready to enjoy peace.

Atem now sat on his large bed with boxes piled with gold and jewelry gazing at a freshly polished diamond he had found on the body of goblin he had killed long ago.   
  


**(This art was commissioned from Less_end)**

He gazed at it wondering if he had cleaned it enough when he heard wings fluttering over his home. _Not now,_ he sighed and placed the diamond back in box filled with jewels. He started to sweep the gold back into their chest when the front door sounded with a knock.

"Go away, I'm busy!" He called out but did not stop in his work. The door sounded again and Atem worked franticly to hide away his treasure. "Go away! I have not time for your stories today!" He walked around his bed then lifted one end and then held out one of his hand towards the group of chests. Webbing flew out from his hand and around the heavy boxes and with one swift tug he had all the treasure chests moved to the empty space under his bed. This was only one of the hiding places he had in his home and the few boxes he hid were only a small fraction of the wealth he had.

The knocking at the door did not come in a third time but Atem know better than to think that the intruder had left. The door was suddenly blown open with a loud bang and the spider sighed and went out of his room to greet his visitor. Atem had carved his home in the tree so the walls were made up the sturdy wood of the great tree. Knowing a little magic he had small lights lining the ceiling of his home to give it some natural lighting. He walked down the spiraling stairs down to where his living room was and there in the middle of the room he saw the one person that still visited him.

"Oh there you are Atem," said the smooth voice of the young god as he folded the white feathered wings at his back. He was taller than Atem by a whole foot and had a lean muscular built. Bright golden hair fell gracefully around his ears and he wore a white short toga lined with gold tread. He gave Atem his best smile that showed off his perfect white teeth and said heartily, "You really shouldn't keep your friends waiting like that. Especially when they are your only friend."

"Hello Eros," Atem huffed out folding his upper arms then moved to the wet bar in the room. "What is it this time?"

Eros plop down onto the plush sofa and let out an exasperated breath, "I just needed a break from mother that's all. You know that the busiest time of the year for us is almost here and mother is being extra strict this time. Not that I can blame her considering what happen last year."

"Mm," Atem replied as he fixed their drinks.

Eros, son of the goddess of love, was the only person who like visiting Atem and did so whenever he felt like it. Though Atem would never admit it out-loud, he liked the gossiping cupid. Eros had told him about the incident concerning a love nymph and the arrows of love and despair. Apparently, the nymph had mistakenly shot both herself and a human boy with love arrows and was now living in the world of humans. Atem shuttered at the thought of that powerful magic.

"I take it that you are now dealing with the extra work load now that you lost a worker," Atem said as he turned around and handed Eros his glass.

The young god took it gratefully and rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, and it's not like I don't have enough work to do. Mother wants me to oversee the shooting of the arrows and be in the field at the same time! I know that I'm a god but it's not like I can be everywhere at once!" Eros took a long sip of his drink then looked around the home of his friend and said thoughtfully, "Maybe I should just hide out here?"

"Don't even think about it." Atem said coldly. "I won't have your mother showing up. She can do worse things than blowing up my front door."

Eros let out a boyish laugh and nodded. "That's true, Oh so very true. She can have you lusting after a giant bird or make it, so you never feel lust again."

Atem rolled his eyes and took a drink from his own glass. One of his red eyes then caught something simmering in the light and he hissed when he got a better look at what it was. "Eros, I told you not to bring those things into my home!"

Eros blinked his blue eyes at the tensed spider then glance down at his quiver resting on the floor. He then shrugged saying, "I can't leave them outside. You know how dangerous they can be in the wrong hands."

"Then why didn't you just leave them at your home?"

Eros laughed at Atem's words and pulled a golden arrow out and said playfully, "Come now, I wouldn't be much of a cupid without my arrows of love. Besides, you're smart enough not to horde one of these among your chest of gold."

"Put it away!" Atem hissed as he moved away from mischievous god. Many times Eos had tried to gift Atem with one of his golden arrows, but the spider wanted nothing to do with them. Love was messy and destructive. He had seen what it could do to people and he had not desire to let such an unstable emotion into his quiet life. Having Eros as a friend was chaotic enough for him. "You had just told me about what happen the last time someone was messing around with those things and I don't want any of that madness in my life!"

"My, what a cynical spider you are," frowned Eros but he did as he was asked and put the golden arrow back into his quiver. "I wish you would give me a chance to find you a mate you could be happy with. You're very handsome and noble. I don't think it would be difficult for a female spider to fall for you."

Atem huffed and said curtly, "You do know that female spiders eat their mates."

Eros paled at the info and asked, "Even Arachnids?"

Atem nodded taking a drink and Eros cleared his throat then said, "Well, I'm sure I can find someone you can share your quiet life with."

"Don't bother," Atem said waving the thought away, "I'm happy living on my own."

"If you say so, but now that you're retired what are you planning to do with the rest of your life? Surely you've counted your gold enough times."

Atem looked at Eros ready to tell him to mind his own business but the expression of sincere concern on his face cooled his temper. He knew that Eros cared for him and was only thinking of his wellbeing. The two had known each other for years and had even gone off on a few quests together. Whenever Eros needed a spy or someone to find out secrets he always hired Atem and paid him well. Many times he had come to Eros aid whenever the god found himself in trouble. Now, his home had become a safe haven for the cupid to come to when he felt overworked or just wanted to see how his friend was doing.

Atem took a deep breath then turned to his friend with a calm smile on his face and said, "I just want to live the remining years of my life in peace and quiet. From what I seen, love would just mess everything up."

Eros sighed asking, "Will you not at least give me a chance to find someone. Mother's motto is, "there is someone for everyone.""

"Well, I doubt she was talking about spiders when she said that." Atem retorted.

"She meant everyone, Atem." Eros said firmly. "But, I'll drop it for now. Just know that I think that you deserve to have a mate at your side."

Atem rolled his eyes at this but his smile widen at the sentiment. The two went on to talk about other things as the early noon turned into evening. When Eros had shared all the new gossip he had to get off his chest he wished his friend a good night and flew back up the mountain.

Eros didn't what to give up on his friend and tried to think of what he could do for him. Atem was a clever spider and had made Eros swear an oath to never involve himself with the love life of the spider. It weren't for that oath; Eros would have meddled long ago. Atem's kind tended to live for two to four centuries and though the spider was well mature he was far from old age. _This should be the time when his mating instincts start kicking in, but the silly idea of his is going to see him dying alone._ The idea pained him as he change his direction in the sky. As a friend, he knew that he should respect the spider's wishes and honor his oath, but as an agent of love the burden was too much to bare alone.

The young god flew high around the mountain till he spotted the place he wanted to go. He landed onto a white marble balcony that jetted out from a cliff and was greeted by one of his mother's cherubs.

"Good evening Master Eros," the fat little angle said in a pitchy voice. "Will you be staying long?"

"Not too long hopefully. Is my mother busy?"

"The goddess of love is her work shop but she can see you." The cherub replied then floated away. Eros followed after the cherub and waiting outside his mother's work shop till he was properly announced. He thought about what he was going to say when the cherub told him that he could go in.

Aphrodite's work shop was round medium room filled with plants, potions and mirror pools. Here she can whip up powerful love spell or curse. She can spy on the love life of any being, be it a god or mortal, on the planet. It was also the place where she made the arrows her helpers use to spread her magic. Her son watched as she reached into a pool of silver light and pulled out a silver arrow then walked to a golden pool and dipped the head of the arrow in. The golden liquid rose up and filled the arrow with a golden light, but before the tail of the arrow could turn gold the goddess turned and dip the end in a black pool. She waited for the tail to dry then blew her breath on it and the tail turned to a darker gold.

"Getting creative with your arrows I see." Eros commented. His mother paid him no mind as she examine the arrow in her hand then placed it in a large basket filled with others just like it.

"Variation is important my dear," She said walking over to clear pool of water, "Just as the world outside changes so, does the art of love, but you didn't come for a lecture. How is your friend?"

"How did you know that I was visiting Atem?"

The goddess scoffed then picked up a handful of crushed pink rose petals and sprinkled it over the pool. The water swirled and a light flora scent wafted out. "I know because that is where you always go to pout whenever I give you lots of work." She explained then picked up three bottles and pour them all in at the same time. The water become a swirl of colors a petal as light pink stream rose up. Eros sighed and sat down on a stool close to where his mother was working. The goddess did not stop pouring and sprinkling ingredients into the pool, but she waited for her son to tell her what was bothering him.

"He won't let me help him find a mate. Atem thinks love is too messy and is choosing to spend the rest of his days alone."

The goddess chuckled at the whiniest of her son's tone as he spoke and said, "Well, not everyone wants love my dear. I, myself, get tired of it."

"But he is so alone, if it weren't for my visits it would be just him and his treasure. I told him that I was sure I could find him a pretty female spider."

"Bad idea," Aphrodite said with a toss of her golden hair explaining, "they eat their mates after sex, sometimes during sex as well."

Eros made a disgusted look then said, "He mention that, and I told him what you always say."

The goddess smiled at her son as she slowly stirred the pool. "Well, why don't you just help him out without him knowing?"

"I promised that I wouldn't, and I promised that I wouldn't involve you either."

"Yet, here you are."

Eros let out a breath and lower his gaze to the ground as he rested his chin on his hand. "I just here to pout mother, nothing more."

The goddess clicked her tongue then spun on her heels and walked over to her son. She plucked a piece of webbing that had caught on his wing during his visit to the spider's home. Placing a quick kiss on his head she pulled him off the stool and dragged him to the pool she was working at. "That's enough pouting for you my dear. We immortal beings are not meant to sit idly by to squander our talents."

"But Atem wants nothing to do with what we have to offer." Eros said as he watch his mother toss in the webbing. The pool began to simmer and fill with green bubbles.

"My son, remember what I always say. There is someone for everyone. If you're not allow to help Atem then you'll just have to help the one he is meant for. Now let me see," Aphrodite lean over and blew her breath over the bubbling water. The color change to a dark purple hue then the petals from before formed a circle and in the middle Eros could see Atem resting in his bed. "My, he still has quiet the build," the goddess commented then cleared her throat and said in a commanding voice, "waters of pure and light, give me a hand and let see who is right!"

The image of Atem rippled away and a new image showed a sleeping maiden. Eros stared at the image and was pleased to see how lovely she looked even in sleep. "So, this is the one Atem is meant to be with, but she's human."

"So was Arachne before she foolishly challenge Athena to that weaving contest," the goddess said then stirred the surface of the water with her hand. The image fade away to show another maiden, then another. Eros watched as his mother worked to find the right one, but she kept going back to the first one. "From what I can see, this one would make the best match, but there is just one problem."

Eros heart sank at the foreboding in his mother's voice. "What is it? Is she already with someone? Is her life too short? Does she have a terrible personality?"

The love goddess shook her head and simply said, "She has a phobia of spiders." 

Eros looked at his mother confused and would have laughed but saw that she was being serious. "Why is that a problem mother? Won't one of your love arrows cure her of her fears?"

"My powers can make the beautiful seem hideous and the hideous seem beautiful, but it cannot overcome true fear. An arrow of love will only drive her mad. She will have to come to love your friend on her own." Aphrodite drummed her manicure nails on the edge of the basin as she thought out loud, "This is quiet the puzzle. Your friend does not desire the love of his true mate and his true mate will not desire him. Ah! I have it! Oh this will be fun!" The goddess let out a tiny giggle that had her son sweating with fear. He would have to hope that if his friend's life became messy that he would forgive him.

_I'm sure you will be happier once you fall in love._

Xxx


	2. Stabbed in the Heart

The day was pouring with rain and you were stuck in your car in heavy traffic glancing irritably at the time. You were going to be late for work again. A frustrated breath left you as you again wonder why you didn't get up earlier. _It the dreams, those damn scary dreams!_ You shiver at the memory of the dark forest filled with giant spider webs. For the past week, you keep having the same dreadful dream of walking through trees covered with the thick white webbing. You would struggle to wake up but nothing you did worked. On you would walk trying not to disturb the webs so not to meant the maker.

_It's stress. That's all it is,_ you told yourself as you waited for the traffic to move. Yes, it had to be the stress of your job that was driving you to have the same nightmare night after night. You worked as a chemist at Kaiba CORPS and there was a new top-secret project you were working that taking up nearly all of your social time. Many would think that the company was merely a gaming tech business but the Kaiba brothers expanded their reach and interest into the advance science world.

It was a dream to work at the company and you were going to be late. You tapped open your phone and started texting a follow co-worker when the traffic started to move. " _Being held up by traffic, please cover for me."_

You waited a few minutes when your phone ding with a reply, " _Fine, but you own me a coffee_ _later_ _."_

You smiled send am, " _Okay",_ and tried to relax in your seat. Your mind tried to wonder back to your dream, but you shook your head and shoved it aside. Nope, you had no time to freak yourself out over a nightmare, but you couldn't help wondering if you shouldn't at least talk about it with someone. _Everyone will just tell me it's stress, but Kaiba CORPS does have a dream research department. Maybe I can ask someone from there..._

You ponder this idea for a bit and shrugged. It won't hurt to ask since their work has been slow. Maybe they'll welcome an erratic dream that won't go away. Your eyes fell to your hands as you remember how real the dream felt. You could feel the wind in the trees and touch of the sticky webs on your finger tips as you pushed forward through the leave and branches. They way your heart trembled in your neck as you worked not to faint at the idea of seeing the giant monster that made the webs made you forget that the world around you was just a figment of your imagination. _Maybe the people in the dreaming department will want to study me as I sleep. Something like that might help._

Looking at the clock again, you tap your phone again and sent another text to your co-worker. _"Know anyone in the dreaming department?"_

You waited and smiled at the reply. They did and the traffic finally started to move at a reasonable pace.

Xxx

The Kaiba CORP Dream Research Lab is a small department and had few people managing it. The work load they had was so light that the head of the department themselves agree to meet with you. He was an elderly man with white thinning hair and thin silver glasses. He had a friendly smile and looked as though sleeping was the least of his problems.

"Would you like some coffee? We like to joke that the coffee here is the best in the building." He said with good humor smile.

You shook your head and sat down in the chair infront of his desk. The bronze plaque on his desk read, Dr. Springer, Daniels, Head Dream specialist. Dr. Springer fold his hands on his desk and looked at you asking, "What can I help you with Miss?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with a sleeping problem I've been having. You see, I've been having the same nightmare for almost two weeks now and it's been messing with my work."

"I see." He said with a sympathetic nod. "And where is it that you work?"

"I actually work here in the building as a chemist."

"Ah, well, no wonder you're having trouble sleeping. Most of the employees working for this company do." He chuckled at his statement then leaned in saying, "Uh, please don't tell anyone I said that."

You gave him a smile saying, "I won't, but I'm a little concern that it's more than just dreaming."

"Oh," he said sitting back in his chair. "Tell me everything and I will see if I can help."

You told him everything you could about the dreams and the effect they were having on you. Dr. Springer listened without interruption and only asked a few questions here and there. When you finished talking he pulled out his planner and said, "I will admit that your case is not that peculiar. I would like to say that your sleeping habits are due to stress, but at the moment we don't have any major project going on. I would like to have you come in for some test. How does that sound?"

You opened your own planner and agree to spend the night that evening in the lab. _The sooner the better,_ you thought.

That night you returned to the lab after stopping at your home for an over-night bag. The test was design just as you expected. You would sleep in a soundproof room with a wired cap tie to your head. Monitors would study your vitals and record your brain's activities. Dr. Springer himself would be watching over the test along with an inter to make sure that you were safe. He didn't ant to alarm you but the way you describe your dream had him a little worry. Sleep gives the brain a chance to revive and build new pathways to memory and learning, yet it sounded as if your brain was overworking in sleep.

After connecting you to machines and talking to you one last time, you were left alone to fall sleep naturally. You concentrated on the sound of your breathing as you tried to relax in the unfamiliar room. The bed was comfy enough and the air was set to a reasonable temperature. In a matter of minutes you find your mind slipping away...

Sleep had taken you and not a sound was heard.

Nothing but black cover your eyes.

And then, there was a flapping sound. You could hear the sound of heavy feather wings beating over your head. The sound made your head jerk to the side and slowly you opened your eyes. It was still dark, but you could make out the shape of dry crumple leaves on the ground. You blinked to clear the slight blur in your eyes and found that you were on the ground of a forest floor. _It's starting again,_ you thought as you turned your head to look up above you. The night sky greeted you with starlight and the moon shone high above you. You started up at the shadow branches that swayed in the light breeze and saw that were covered in silver webbing. For a moment you thought about closing your eyes again to go back to sleep when you saw a figure flying by over the trees. The beat of their wings startled you and you sat up only to cry out when your face hit a web. _Gross, gross, gross!_ You wiped at your face then forced yourself to stand. More webs covered your head and you shrieked trying to get away.

_No, no, no!_ You shrieked and cried as you frantically worked to get the webbing off of you. The mere sight made you sick to your stomach. No, you had to hold on to your sense of self. You had to get in control and remember that this was only a dream. Holding your hands to your chest you took deep slow breaths just like how your therapist taught you when you were a kid. You concentrated on the sound of your breath till you were able to glance up from the ground to see what else was nearby. One glance was all it took to make you look back at the ground.

There was nothing but more trees filled with webs. In fact, there seem to be more and no where was safe to move. _I am going to stay right here and not move till I wake up!_ Yes, that seem like a good plan, only the big wing creature came back and rustled the tree branches over you. _No, go away! Stop that!_ You wanted to scream but could not get your voice to work.

A low clicking and hissing sound then came from the darkness behind you and without thinking to see what it was you forced yourself to walk forward. You walked quicken when the noise started to get louder and last you started to run.

You worried about running into more webs but as you moved you did not crash into a single one. The hissing died down, but you did not stop running. Now you were chasing the light of the moon that seem to be getting away from you. There was no way you wanted to be trap in the dark with...

You tripped over a root and came crashing down hard. For a moment you were sure you would feel pain but remember that you couldn't, though the reason for that escaped you. Pushing up on your hands you looked up and saw someone walking up ahead. A tall person with wild hair but they were too far away for you to noticed anything else.

Before falling asleep, Dr. Springer told you pay attention to any new details in your dream. The sound of wings was new, the figure in the sky was new and now this person walking around in the woods with you definitely new. You quietly got to your feet and moved behind the trees to get a better look at the person. They didn't seem to be doing anything other than glancing around at the ground looking for something. _Maybe they lost something, should I call out and see if I can help?_ But it was not the sound of your voice that alerted the stranger to you. Your foot happen the step on a brittle twig and the sound seem to echo out.

The being turned his head and as he did you caught the sight of several arms. On his face you swear you counted six glowing red eyes. You had no time to react to the monstrous appearance as he lifted all six hands up and shot out silver webs right at you. A cried felt your throat and you made behind a tree in time and watched as the silky strands hit a tree. Not waiting to see if he was headed your way you took off running again through the woods.

You could hear the monster jumping in the branches overhead, but you put all your thought into running and not tripping over another root. You shivered as the sound of the sticky webs shooting out of his hands filled the air and you looked for somewhere to hid. Suddenly something splatted on the ground not far from you and again on the other side then in front of you. You jumped and dodged out of the way as your mind screamed with new terror. _OH GOD! He's shooting right at me!_ There was no way you were going to let that thing catch you! Another web fell to the ground and without time to move you stepped in it. You were wearing shoes in this nightmare and so you fall forward out of your stuck shoe. You peered up over your shoulder and saw that the person was coming down from the branches.

The sound of wings flapping filled your ears and looked around for the figure from before. They could be just a dangerous but your willing to take your chances with them over the spider monster. You scrambled away following the noise of the wings when you felt something covering your legs. You dug at the ground to pull yourself away when you felt a long stick in your hands. You gripped your hand around it and when you were pulled off the ground. The thing gripped your hair and jerked your head back.

"What are you doing intruding in my forest?" A deep voice growled out.

You whimpered out a cry and the thing let out another growl then spun you around to face him. You were awestruck by the mix of horror and beauty that stood before you. The thing was a man but somehow also a spider, at least the six arms and web shooting part made him seem spider like. The smaller red eyes on his forehead reminded you of a spider as well. They widen slightly as they looked you over then narrowed at you.

"Are you a thief? Are you looking to steal from me?"

It was no good, your voice would not work no matter how hard you tried to make a sound. You started you shake under his hold and the man let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me the truth woman. Why are you here?"

You shook your head trying to tell him that you didn't know what was going on. This was dream. This was only supposed to be a dream! You gripped the stick you held close to your chest and his eyes suddenly fell on it. He hissed and his hand pulled painfully at your hair.

"You are a thief! You foolish female!"

One of his hand shot forward and thinking that he was grabbing at your throat you let out a shrilled scream. He winced at the sound and you raised the stick to beat him off you. His arms came up to stop you from hitting him but them you kicked out at his chest with your tied feet right in his stomach. He crunched forward but he did not let go of you. His eyes flashed angrily at you, but you did not stop fighting to get away from him. You raised the stick and brought it down with all your might into his chest.

His eyes widen with shock and let you go. You winced feeling the wood splintered into your hand as you fell to the ground. You crawled backwards as you gazed up at him to see what you had done. Out from his chest was a gold and red stripped arrow. "What," his voice was shaky as his hands cradled the air around his wound. He then fell to his knees taking in deep swallow breaths. "What have you done to me?"

You wanted to run away. There was no reason for you to care about what you done to him. He was the monster chasing you in the woods. He pulled your hair and accused you of being a thief! You were just protecting yourself. That's what you tried to tell yourself but deep down it didn't feel right to leave him like this. _Pull it out. I have to pull the arrow out._

The spider man then started to cough and he looked out his hands to see blood. His head began to swim with questions at the pain and he paid no mind to you crawling to him. _Is this not one of their arrows,_ he thought as your hand gripped around the staff. A cold sweat broke out over his skin and his eyes started to grow heavy. He started to fall over when he felt you holding him up.

"I'm sorry," you whispered to him as you tugged at the arrow. The splinter wood bit into your hand but you held on as you worked to pull out the arrow. His eyes gazed up at you as a heat started to flow from the arrow into his body. He could feel a change in him as the arrow was pulled out from his chest. Two of his arms came around you but you did not stop or look at him. Then two of his other hands came up and gripped the arrow and started to help you pulled it out. He let out a grunt as the head of the arrow slipped out and to both of your amazement the wound in his chest closed.

"Thank you," he breathed. His human like eyes peered up at you and you blushed at him.

"Your welcome, and I'm sorry I hurt you." You said.

He looked at you steadily as if thinking of what to do next. His other four hands held you still, but you suddenly didn't feel so afraid of him. You were even thinking how handsome his face was and how hot his strong build was when you felt a hand caressing your cheek. His eyes started to look at you in an odd way making your heart race.

"Mine." He finally said in a low harsh whispered.

"What?"

"You," he pulled you closer and the arrow in your hand began to melt away as he said, "are mine."

You opened your mouth to protest his claim, but he covered your mouth with his and kissed you deeply. The feel of his tongue sliding into you mouth made you tremble and shrink under his hold. Your hands came up to his chest to try and push him away. You had to get away or you would lose sense of yourself. You were just trying to escape this man and now he was kissing you. _Only in a dream,_ you thought.

A deep rumbling growl came for his chest as you tried to push him away and the hands that held your arms slid till they were around you and pulling you closer to him. Under your hands you could feel the hardness of his muscle through the shirt he had on. _Oh hell,_ you thought weakly, _why not just enjoy the strangeness of this dream._ You then turned your head to let him in deeper to your mouth and slid your tongue along his. He moaned into your mouth and you felt heat pooling into your core.

_So good,_ he thought as he pulled back then dove in again to kiss at your lips. _She taste so good and she's mine._ His heart swelled with pride at the way your hands slid up and down his chest as you kissed him back. He was never a vain spider, but he took care of his physical health. You felt so supple and soft in his arms and a need to be closer to you rose in him. His two of his hands moved over your hips and the curve of your backside. A small grin came to his lips at the feel of your curves in his hands. _Perfect, she is perfect._

Your breath hitch at the feel of his hands feeling you up and something in the mood forced you back to your sense. This was only supposed to be a dream, but you picked up an air of danger. _No, I don't care if this is a dream! I don't want to! I don't want to do this!_ You struggled against him and managed to turn your face away from his.

"Let me go!" You cried.

A hurt look crossed his face, but he did not force himself on you. His arms suddenly let go of you and you fell back with your eyes closing. The world was black again till you found yourself sitting up and gasping.

"There, there, just take a nice slow breath for me." You turned and saw that Dr. Springer was in the room with you. "You just had a nightmare." He said in a soothing tone as his inter walked up with a cup of water.

You took the cup and held the cool plastic in your hands. "Right," you said looking down into the cup, "Just a nightmare." You were about to take a small drink when you noticed two strange details. One, there was dirt under your nails, and you had washed before coming to the lab. Second, there was a thin red tread tied to your right pinky.

Xxx


	3. I'm in love, now what?

Eros stood at the open doorway of his friend's home with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Atem would never leave his door wide open. The clean home Atem kept looked dark and was filled with freshly spun webs. Was there a fight? No, it didn't look like a break-in and who would be foolish to go messing with Atem? For a spider, Atem was a skill fighter and magic user. Not to mention he was careful not to make enemies and when he did he dealt with them. The few that lived would never brave the trip to the edge of the mountains of the gods.

"Atem?" He called out. No reply. Eros took a deep breath and walked through the door saying, "Atem, it's me, Eros. I'm coming in, so please don't jump out at me. Ack!" Eros recoiled at the feel of the stringy webs brushing over his bare shoulders. He attempted to brush them away with his hands but then found it just as unpleasant. "I will never get use to this," he muttered then called out again, "Atem, for heaven's sake answer me!" 

A cool early morning wind blew from the open door making the webs sway, but Eros still heard no answer from his friend. The young golden god huffed and forced his way through the thick nest of stinky webs. He trip a couple times before becoming fed up with the darkness that filled the normally tidy home.

"Honestly Atem, this is tiring. I'm turning on the lights." With a snap of his fingers the room around him lit up. He found that he had made it to the living room and there in the middle hung a huge white cocoon. "Atem? Are you in there?" He caught movement coming from inside and he sighed then walked towards it saying, "Enough hiding Atem. This isn't like you."

"No," came a deep sulky voice from inside the cocoon, "it's not like me and it's all your fault!"

"My fault! What exactly is my fault?" Eros waited for an answer but the spider hiding in the cocoon stayed quiet. Eros rolled his blue eyes and poked at the webbing with end of a plain wooden arrow from his quiver. He poked and pulled till he caught a glimpse of the arachnid's spiky black and red hair. "Aren't you going to help me?" Eros inquired. When he saw Atem filched even deeper in the nest Eros clicked his tongue and said, "Fine! I'll do it myself," and torn a large hole. There in the middle Atem the great arachnid laid curled up on his side with his back facing the love god. It annoyed Eros that the spider didn't bother to look over at him or say a single sound to acknowledge that he was there at his side. "Well, are you going to tell me what is going on with you or am I going to have to poke you with this plain arrow?"

The threat of the arrow got Atem to glance over his shoulder at him with a glare as he cried, "You and your mother have done enough damage to me with your damn arrows! Now leave me in peace!" He turned away and went back to sulking. The right brow of Eros twitched but he willed himself not to jab Atem with the arrow at that very moment.

"Atem," Eros sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. The wooden arrow stayed balanced between his fingers. "I love you, as a friend, but you are being stupid. Just tell me what is wrong, before I get angry."

"Before you get angry!" Atem sat up and turned to face the god and shouted, "I told you to stay out of my love life, but you just couldn't listen could you! You just had to send that woman here and give her an arrow and-"

"What are you talking about!" Eros shouted back with surprise. "What woman? And what arrow?"

Atem glared at the god but Eros did not falter under his red gaze. When Eros stared back at him to show that he didn't have a clue what Atem was talking about the spider dropped his glare and sat back on his legs. Bewilderment spread on his face and Atem had to take a deep breath before he could say, "You really didn't know about the arrow and the woman?"

"No, I do not." Replied Eros hotly. "In fact, it worries me that you found an arrow last night. You see, I came here on my way back home to tell you about a thief my mother caught in her workshop."

"A thief," Atem repeated.

Eros nodded and dropped his arms from his chest. He put the arrow away and began to tell Atem what had happen the evening before, "Yes, some newbie cupid thought it would be a good idea to steal a couple of arrows from my mother's work shop and sell them off to low level creatures. I was sent with a bunch of cherubs to hunt down the little fool and in their panic they tossed the arrows away. I had collected all but one and I came here to warn you to be careful where you walked. I thought I could ask if you would help me find it, but I guess it's too late for that, if you found it already."

Atem glanced down thinking "So it wasn't her," and then peered up asking, "You didn't send that woman here to put me under a spell?"

"Atem, I haven't talked to a human woman in nearly two centuries. We can barely trust our own workers with my mother's arrow so, why would we trust a human with one ?"

"I, I just thought..." Atem looked away from Eros as words failed him.

Eros looked his friend over and said, "Are you alright? You look odd. In fact, I would say that you look..." He then raised a hand to his mouth as he let out a gasp. "No!"

Atem blushed and buried his head in his hands. Eros stood gapping and sputtering as the strange words Atem greeted him with and the details of his own story came clashing together in his mind. "Atem! The arrow- Did- No! Atem, tell me quick, what kind of arrow did you find and were you struck by it!"

The spider let out a groan and fell over on his side and rolled over so that his back was again facing the love cupid. Eros poked at him with his bow this time till Atem spoke, "It was a gold and red arrow and she stabbed me in the chest with it."

"She stabbed you!" Eros cried, trying not to laugh.

Atem nodded them curled up with his knees to his chest, "I don't like this Eros. This feeling. It's messy and confusing. My heart won't stop racing and my head feels foggy with thinking and then there is this burning in my body. A different sort of burning..."

Eros smiled gently at his friend and patted his back to comfort him. Honestly, the spider was handling the effects of love better than Eros thought he would. As he comforted Atem, Eros looked around and realized that other than himself, no one else was appeared to be in the spider's home.

"Where is she?" He asked worriedly. For all he knew that the poor woman was somewhere trapped in the wrapping of Atem's webs passed out or awake in sheer terror. It would be the sort of thing Atem would do in a panic state of not knowing how to handle being in love. "Is she here, Atem, or did she run off when she stabbed you?"

Atem shook his head. "No, she is not here. I don't know where she is and after last night, I'm not sure if she's even real." 

"My dear friend, again you are not making sense. I think it's time you told me your story"

Atem then told Eros what had happen in the forest. For the pass, few nights Atem sense that there was a stranger wondering around near his home. Not liking that there was someone lurking in his woods, he had set traps to catch them, but each morning Atem would find that all the traps were set off without catching the intruder. Perturbed he then hid in the trees last night and waited to see if he could catch the intruder himself. The spider had heard the sounds of tiny wings and followed the sound when he found strange tracks in the ground. They were probably from the rouge cupid Eros was after. Atem had then heard the sound of a twig breaking and when he had turned he saw the woman. Acting before thinking he tried to capture her and ended up chasing after her to find out what she was doing in the forest. Atem left out parts of his story but got to the point that when he had released the woman she had vanished into the ground, like a dream.

"She felt real, but I don't know," Atem finished then peered up at Eros asking, "I'm not going mad am I?"

_Only with love,_ Eros thought laughing but coughed into his hand and said, "My friend, I don't know what to tell you. If you've been stabbed with an arrow, then it is clear that you are under its influence and the woman you found is undeniably real. We safe guard our magic so people don't go falling in love with ghosts and reflections." He couldn't help chuckling at the end but clear his throat. 

Atem frozen at the word, 'love'. This messy feeling that he was blaming Eros for, this thing that he wanted to avoid, is this was love? Or was it mere lust? Maybe it would just go away? "Eros, you mentioned before that different arrows could do different things. What could this one do?" 

The god rubbed the back of his golden head and gave Atem sheepish look. "Sorry, I'm not familiar with what a red and golden arrow can do but I will ask mother about it when I get home and-"

"No." Said Atem sharply and back away from the god of love. "No, I don't want her involve in this. I'm sorry Eros, but your mother has a reputation for making things worse."

"Well that's harsh." Eros replied offensively, though he know Atem was right. Atem mutter an apology, but Eros brush it aside and asked, "So, what is your plan then? Are you going to stay hidden in your webs till you die even more alone than before?"

Atem hissed at him then turned around and crawled deeper into his nest. Eros groaned impatiently. He wanted to go home and rest but he couldn't leave his friend alone. Atem was stubborn enough to do exactly what he had suggested. He looked around and found a chair that was knocked over and picked it up. This was going to take a while but since this was technically his fault Eros forced himself to be patient and help his friend out. He was about to sit when he caught sight of the wet bar. If this was going to take a while he might as well fix himself a drink.

"I'm going to fix myself a martini, do you want anything?"

"Unless it's a cure for this blasted emotion I don't want a single thing." Atem's voice called out.

"What a drama queen." Muttered Eros, as he walked to the bar and started talking loud enough so Atem could hear him. "I might be able to help you get rid of this feeling, but first I have to understand what has happen to you."

The cocoon shifted and out from the other side Atem's head popped out. "Can't you just shoot me with a black arrow? Those are supposed to take away love aren't they."

Eros sighed and turned around with his drink in hand and stirred the liquid with a olive spared toothpick. "No, I can't just shoot you with another arrow. That may make thing worse. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Atem shook his head and went back into hiding.

Eros shrugged then walked back over to his chair and Atem moved so that he was nearer to him but kept out of sight. Eros slipped one of the olives off the toothpick with his teeth and chewed it contentedly then asked, "This woman you saw describe her for me."

Atem's face went red and he turned on his back so not to look at the love god as he spoke. "Why is that important?"

"Look, do you want my help or not? Just tell me what she looks like."

Atem licked his dry lips now wishing he had taken a drink but slowly started to speak about you. He describe you in great detail. Your hair, your eyes and your face. He remember the sound of your voice and feel of your body (though that bit he kept to himself). Atem thought about the way your hands moved over his body and the way you kissed him. He licked his lips as his mind sink back into the memory. Atem didn't noticed that his voice had trail off as he thought of you.

Eros sip at his drink thinking that the woman sounded familiar. _She must be the one mother said was his true love. The one I saw in_ _the viewing_ _pool, but I wonder what_ _mother's_ _plan is._ "Well," he finally said after a minute of Atem going quiet, "this woman sounds lovely, so what's the problem?"

The question brought Atem out of his day dream and felt his mind snap back into his reasoning. "The problem is that this infatuation is nothing more than a cheap magic trick."

"Cheap!" Eros cried and stood up with his wings spreading out angerly. "There is nothing cheap about the magic and power of love! Yes, mother and I have the power to make the worse of enemies lovers and break them apart, but there are other powers that interfere with our work. There is the power of wills and the power of fear and then there is the power of undeniable true love that no arrow can ever destroy. I've seen that power only a few times in my lifetime, but it _exist,_ Atem. Didn't you find this woman lovely before the spell was cast on you?"

The spider's voice got caught in his throat as try to hastily answer "no", but he could not bring himself to lie. Not after clearly insulting his only friend. "I did think that she was...stunning. Her eyes were so bright and her cheeks were flushed."

This bit of informant intrigued Eros. He didn't think Atem noticed other people like that. "Did you want her?" He pressed.

Atem scoffed but the blush he wore burned brighter. "I had no time to want her! I had just caught an intender who need to be question and then she stabbed me!" 

"And then want did you think of her?" Atem gave Eros a confused look but the god said, "Just work with me Atem. I'm trying to help you accept what has happen. Once you do that, then you can make a clear decision. What did you think of her after the arrow?"

The spider's red eyes looked away and with a heavy breath he said, "After she pulled the arrow out of me I kept thinking how perfect she was for me." Atem shook his head and cursed at himself saying, "Eros, this is ridiculous!"

He sat up and turned to face the god saying, "How can I think that she is perfect when I don't know a thing about her? That is why I don't like this magic love stuff! I just meet this woman in the dead of night, who could be up to no good, and with one spell I was willing to lose myself over her! I wanted to take her right there and make her mine! I told her she was mine! Don't you see how insane that is! Are you even listening to me!"

Eros blinked at Atem as the spider's chest heaved with anger then pointed at a finger and asked, "How long has that string been attached to your pinky?"

Atem growled and snapped at him saying, "I don't know! Maybe after she disappeared. I tried taking it off but-" He held up the third hand on his right and tugged at the string to show it wouldn't break off.

"Don't do that!" Eros said grabbing at Atem's hands. "Atem, I was listening to you and I do understand what you are saying. I need you to trust me when I say that what you think happened to you is wrong." He looked Atem in the eye and said firmly, "What you think I do as a god of love is wrong. Valentine's day is the only day when my mother's arrows fly randomly. Mother and I are task with spreading love, yes, but we do it to better humanity. Did you know that, if we pair up the wrong humans together they can die of unhappiness? Not just die, they can destroy lives, alter future events and give birth to more unhappiness. You weren't wrong to fear our power, but you are wrong to not respect it."

Atem bent his head looking abashed and in a low voice said, "I'm sorry. You're trying to help me, and I keep insulting you."

Eros smiled at him and said, "Atem, that arrow, I think I understand a little of what it did." The blonde god touch the string and said, "This is your love line. Humans call it, the red string of fate. My guess is that arrow was meant to show a person their fated lover, at least that was part of the spell."

Atem started down at the thin string and asked, "What about the other part."

Eros shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I was right in thinking that I couldn't undo it. This love line is connected to that woman."

"So, she is my," Atem's voice wavered and he swallowed the dryness in his throat asking, "she is my one? She is mine?"

A rye smile spread on Eros face. "Another misconception. There is no one person, just the best one out of group of possibilities. And she is not yours, at least not yet. You forget that only you were, well, stab with a love spell. She on the other hand is free to love whoever she wishes." A darkness fell over the spiders face and Eros stepped back nervously.

"Are you saying that she could be stolen away from me?" The low growl in his voice made Eros sweat at the sudden change. He sounded as if the woman was one of his precious jewel hidden away in his home. 

"Um, I suppose so, yes." Eros replied carefully. "Just like there are others for you, she also has other people suited to being her partner." _And for some reason, you are the best one to be her partner,_ he finished saying in his thoughts fearing the destruction they would bring on the poor human.

The spider's red eyes flashed, and Eros spoke up saying, "There's not need to be upset. You said that you didn't want anything to do with love."

"That was before I fell under its curse!" Atem shouted then took a deep breath to cool his temper. "Eros, please, help me! Take this away from me! I hate how irrational I'm being! Can't you just cut it off?"

"It doesn't work like that! Even if I cut the tread you will still know who is your fated mate and love her. Not to mention that cutting the tread would mean killing her."

Atem breath stopped and he covered the tread protectively over his heart. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you. You were innocent in all this. Why you were wondering the wood at night he couldn't guess, but he knew now that you didn't mean to put a love spell on him. He had given you a bad scare and you were only defending yourself.

"What if you cut the string from her end?"

Eros shook his head. "That would mean your death and I'm not killing my friend because he can't handle being in love."

"Your right, I can't handle it," Atem said softly. He glanced at the thin thread around his finger. She was his love match and he was hers. Something about that knowledge made him...giddy? No, not giddy. Proud? Close, but no. Glad? Atem ran a finger over the tread. Yes, he was glad. Glad to know that he was meant for someone. If this string led to her then he belonged to her; a human woman. His heart dropped at the last bit of reasoning he was walking himself through and said, "Eros, she a human and well, when was the last time you heard of human woman falling in love with a spider." 

"Um, well..."

Atem looked down at himself as Eros struggled for an answer. Atem was never a vain spider but he was also never a self-conscious one either. He had been told by others that he was attractive, and he always had to be careful around other spiders and grabby gods, but he had never thought about courting anyone, least of all a human. He saw that look of horror in your eyes when you first spotted him. He remember the way your body shook when you felt his hands on you and the way you screamed in fear. "She recoiled at me. Even after kissing me, she couldn't forget that I am a-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Eros snapped. Atem gave a sad smile but Eros grabbed him by his arms and said, "Don't you dare count yourself among the lesser creatures of this world. You come from a line of nobility and legend. You've earn your place among the heroes and warriors. Zeus himself has reconized you and honored you in his house! It was a sad day for many of us on the mountain when you chose to go into retirement. I meant what I have said before and not because you are my friend! It is because you are you and you are deserving of a loving mate. This woman, this human, she was just afraid. You did chase her after all, and maybe you moved a little too fast for her, but if this string is connected to her then that means you are her true love as well." 

"It does, doesn't it," Atem said glanced down at the red string. He then looked up at Eros looking obedient and said, "Alright, I'll accept that I am in love with a human woman that, I just met last night, know nothing about, and she is my true love. What do I do?"

Eros groaned and shook Atem. "Court her you imbecile! Woo her and get her to be your mate! Half the work has been done for you!"

"But, I..." Atem blushed and lowered his eyes to the ground. Part of the reason he had built himself a cocoon to hide in was to prevent himself from doing just that. He had a feeling when he saw the red string that it would lead to you. Atem had a strong desire to follow it so he could find you and bring you back to his home. _Well, why not,_ he thought as he played with the string. _She is the one meant for me and like Eros said, half the work is done. If I brought her here then I can learn more about her and get her to love me. The I can go back to living in peace._ Atem nodded to himself then turn to Eros. "Alright," he said, "I will court her to be mine."

Eros let out a deep breath and nodded his head approvingly. "Good. Now, do you have idea where to start?"

"I do." Atem said with a huff and looked away suddenly feeling overly exposed.

The god had a feeling that he should make sure Atem did know what he was doing but a cherub called out for him from the doorway. He had spend too much time away from home and there was still work to be done.

"I have to go, but if you need any help please don't hesitate to ask. I am a love god after all."

Atem smiled and nodded saying, "Yes I know, but I believe I have this under control now."

Again, Eros had a feeling that whatever the spider had just plan was going to be a disaster, but the cherub called out again, urging him to leave. "Just be yourself and don't over do it." He offered and Atem rolled his eyes at his well-meaning advice.

"I told you, I have this under control now. Now go before more of your mother's workers swarm my home. I have to clean up this mess." Atem looked around at the room and felt put off by its state. _If I'm going to bring her here I have to get the place ready._ He walked Eros to the doorway and watch as he flew off into the early morning sky. The god tried to give more advice but Atem didn't pay him any attention.

Eros flew at a high speed leaving the cherub behind. He needed to see his mother. He had to know what it was she had planned for his friend. _I should not have said a word to her! I forgot how she loves a challenge._ Eros flew onto the balcony and did not wait to be greeted or announce and walked straight into his mother's work shop but she was there. He wondered around till at last he found her in her garden.

"Eros, my love, how are you?" She waved at him while holding a pair of cutting shears. "Did you catch that awful thief?"

"You know I did, mother." He said testily but she paid him no mind and went back to trimming a herb bush.

"That's good to hear. Now, come help your mother gather ingredients. I still have a lot of work that needs to get done before our big day arrives." There was a hidden tone her voice that Eros quickly picked up on and knew that the goddess of love was overly pleased with something she had done.

"Mother, what did you do to Atem?"

"What do you mean darling?" She did not look at him and started snipping at the bush, but Eros did not detour from his questioning.

"I just saw Atem and his love line is showing."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, it is. One of your arrows made it appear."

"Goodness, how did that happen?"

Eros played her game and answered, "A human woman found an arrow and stabbed him with it."

Aphrodite stopped her trimming and stood up laughing. "She stabbed him! Oh my, whatever happen to a lovers touch? She just needed to prick him with it not skewer him."

"So this is your doing!" Eros cried.

The goddess rolled her large blue eyes and said, "Of course it is, I told you that we are not meant to stand by."

"But I promised him that we wouldn't get involve! The poor thing was in a wreck when I found him hiding in his home. I've never seen him look so, so..."

"In love," said Aphrodite with a sly smile.

"Unhinged and demoralized! He was planning to hide in his cocoon till he died of love sickness."

The goddess scoffed and went back to her gardening saying, "Well, what is done is done. You forget my dear they we aren't the only ones who call the shots. Your little oath was not broken."

Eros stared at his mother and asked, "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite gave a small shrugged and said, "Atem is well like by the big man and his wife. They miss seeing him around and doing their biding, but Atem has earned his retirement. However, if he were to have children..."

Eros felt himself sway and nearly fall knees first into a rose bush. "Zeus and Hera, they want him to breed."

The goddess giggled and sighed saying, "Hera wants him to breed. Zeus is just being a man and wants Atem to enjoy to the more intimate pleasure in life. I'm just doing what is best for your friend since, I know how much you care about him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have cared less and toss him to the first fertile spider I found."

"If you didn't try bedding him yourself." Eros said curtly.

Aphrodite paused but then shrug and placed some cuttings into her basket saying, "What can I say, they don't make men like Atem every century. I'm betting Hera herself would have gladly volunteer, if her husband wasn't such a hypocrite."

Eros sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky and said, "I just hope he will be okay. You said that his best match is afraid of spiders. What if she refuses to love him back?" He stared at the sky and thought about how hurt Atem looked when he spoke about feeling rejected. Atem had always put up a strong front and few could see pass his stoic expression, but Eros had always seen what a sensitive heart Atem had. Eros heard the footsteps of his mother and the goddess touched his shoulder.

"My dear, kind, son, she would not be a proper match for Atem if, she did not have the right heart and mind to see pass what he is. Fear may meddle with our powers, but love will always have the power to overcome. My guess, is that your friend believes that you and I have the final say and that is why he does not want anything to do with what we have to offer. This will prove to him that our power is not a cheap magic trick, like so many do."

"How so?" 

The goddess Aphrodite gave her son a warm smile. Pure, loving and becoming of her statues among the other gods and goddess of the mountain. "Because my dear, there was only one spell attached to that arrow."

Eros stared at his mother opened mouthed then said, "But, Atem said there was gold-"

"Only in color. Humans call it a placebo."

Eros let out a small laugh then let a wave of laughter leave him. How could he have doubted the brilliance of his mother? A placebo! He too have hard of such things and here he thought his mother was too old fashion! 

"Thank you mother! Oh dear me! If Atem was so undone by his own doing I would hate to see what our real golden arrows would do to him."

The goddess hummed and patted her son on the back saying, "I'm glad you're pleased. Now, help me gather what I need and then go rest. We have a lot of work to do." 

Eros nodded his head and went to a nearby basket to help his mother. She was right. This was going to work out, somehow.

"I just hope he doesn't mess up." He said out loud to himself. 

xxx

That night, you were back at the sleeping labs at Kaiba CORP dressed in a rob covering your night gown. You sat on the bed looking at a bottle of pills Dr. Springer had just handed you.

"So," you said trying to read the name of the pills on the bottle, "these pills will keep me from dreaming?"

"That is the simplest way I can explain it, yes. You see, we have all dreams all the time but most of the time they end too quickly for us to remember them or our minds are in a state of deep sleep. Now these pills are still in a testing stage, so I want to monitor you for one week before I let you take these home."

You frowned at the bottle, but you were willing to give it a try. If it meant that you wouldn't be walking through another forest filled with webs than you would do it. For a moment you thought about the strange man you met in the woods and remember the way he looked at you. _"You are mine."_ You shivered at the words and looked down at your pinky.

The red string was still attach and no one seem to see it. There were times when you were tempted to try and cut it off, but something always held you back. You couldn't explain it, but something told you that if you cut it you would be murdering a chance at happiness. _Nonsense,_ you thought, _it's just a string._ You then wonder if the other end led back to the man in your dreams.

"Miss? Are you ready?"

You looked up from your finger and nodded. There was no way a man like that was real. You were losing too much sleep over these nightmares and you wanted to get back to your normal life. You didn't have time to be day dreaming about muscly, good-looking, six armed and eyed men with wild color hair, who kissed great. _Oh, god, I need help._

"Yeah, I'm ready." You said opening the bottle.

For the next week, you were sleeping soundly at night without a clue that somewhere far anyway your true love was in a panic to find you.

xxx


	4. Old Enemies

xxx

On winged feet the messenger of the gods, Hermes, flew to the other end of the world in half a second to visit an old acquaintance. In the cold abandon mountains, dwelled another Arachnid , but his life and reputation with the gods on the golden mountains was less renowned and splendid. He came from a different line than Atem, so he shared no relation.

Where he came from, or who his family was, or was not, were not things that matter to the swift footed god. What he wanted was amusement and the information he had would do just that if, he passed it to the right person. Hermes landed soundlessly on the cliff before a large cave. Bones littered the ground at the opening, but the god merely stepped over them and follow the dark path till he came to an opening. A white light shone from inside a cluster of stones that hang above the room in a woven net. White webs were strung from wall to wall and the ground glisten with rain water that trickled from high above the dark ceiling. _Such a contrast to the Golden Spider of the Woods_ , mused Hermes as he looked around the cold cave for the spider.

"Oh Akefia," he said while twirling his golden staff in one hand and walked deeper into the lair. "Oh, Silver Spider of the Cold Mountains. Come out, come out wherever you are, I have news for you."

The wide nets of web rustled overhead making the god peer up. An impish smile spread on his lips and he flew up and around to avoid getting caught in the sticky nets. His keen eyes darted around till he found a net that droop with heaviness. He laughed and nimbly went about the air to see if he had guessed right. A loud sighed echoed in the cold lair followed by a shifting of movement in the net.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for your godly gossip," said a harsh voice. Hermes reached the net and found the white-haired man with a scar down one side of his face that crossed over a dark brown human shape eye. On his forehead were four other black eyes that peered out through a mop of white hair. Unlike Atem, he only had one set of human arms, but at his back he had six spidery limbs. Akefia laid on his back with his human arms behind his head and when Hermes peered over at him he sighed with a low growl. "Must you do this now?"

"Oh don't be like that, not when I have something this juicy to tell you." Hermes let out a childish giggle that rattled around the lair. Akefia rolled onto his side and propped his head in his hand to look at the patron god of mischief and thieves. "Fine, what is it that you have to tell me?" he said dryly.

Hermes sat back in the air and crossed his legs, then he placed his hand holding the staff on his lap, while he motioned with the other as he said, "Well, I had just finished a job Zeus gave me, when I thought I would stop by his hall to see if he had anything else for me to do." He pauses with a sad sigh saying, "Work has become slower over the years, you know, and that is when I saw Aphrodite walking in for an audience."

Akefia scratched at an itch at his side with a spider limb saying, "Already this bit of news doesn't sound like it's worth my time."

Hermes ignored the comment and went on saying, "I had nothing better to do so, I snuck in to see if I would learn anything interesting and boy, did I!"

The spider let out a yawn then said, "Let me guess, the big guy order for a match to be made."

The god rolled his eyes huffing and said, "Not exactly, but let me finish. Trust me you are going to laugh at this, I swear you will. You see, Hera was also there and the two wanted Aphrodite to pair someone up with an old nemesis of yours. Ha! That got your attention!" Hermes said laughing when Akefia's head jerked up.

"They want that sap to breed?" He croaked out.

"Hera does, Zeus just wants him to get laid." Corrected Hermes.

"So in other words, this is all Hera's and Aphrodite's doing," Akefia muttered then said, "Well, if I'm lucky they'll throw the first female spider at him and that'll be the end of the 'great' Golden spider. Now that's a tragedy I would read." Akefia yawned again and stretch his back till a 'pop' was heard then relaxed saying, "Well, that bit of news didn't have me laughing but you managed to give me hope that he'll die gruesomely."

"Please," said Hermes in a sharp offended tone, "do you really think I would fly all the way here to just tell you that? When Hera and Zeus told Aphrodite what they wanted the goddess of love claimed she couldn't use her power because, get this, the right partner for Atem is afraid of spiders!"

Akefia stared at the god for a minute then let out a loud laugh. He looked at the god again and when Hermes shake his head to confirm what he said was true, he let out another laugh. When Akefia managed to tone down his laughter to hearty giggles Hermes said, "And it gets better since, Aphrodite's son is friends with him, so she won't settle for anyone other than his perfect match. She told Hera and Zeus that she had a plan to get the Golden Spider to court this woman on his own will by revealing to him that he is also her perfect match!"

Akefia snickered and sighed saying, "That poor fool won't have a clue what to do. Even with help from Eros, he'll mess this up good."

"Are you sure about that?" Hermes asked. He tried not to sound disappointed that Akefia didn't seem ready to jump into some kind of mischief. The god lean back and started to twirl his staff saying, "Atem has a charm that makes people forget what he is, and women generally find him attractive." Akefia said nothing to this but Hermes went on saying, "I mean, if Atem treats this task of wooing this woman like a quest he'll succeed, and the prize would be better than any of the treasure he has stored away in his home."

Akefia scoffed. "I doubt that, well if that's all you have for me I'll be going back to my nap."

Hermes took a deep breath then spun his staff over his head then brought it down in front of him and stopped. Out from it a bubbled image showed a sleeping woman. Akefia gazed on her and asked, "Is that her?"

"It is."

"She's a human?"

"Yes, she is and that red tread you see tied to her finger is a love line."

"A love line, hmm, now that is interesting."

Hermes smiled inwardly, thinking that he finally gotten the reaction he wanted. Akefia continued to look on the woman and though he would admit that she was fair she didn't seem better than a chest full of jewels. That line however drew his attention. If he cut that line then Atem would die and he could finally get his hands on his wealth. Hermes could read the beginnings of a plan in Akefia's eyes as he stared at the sleeping woman. He drew back his staff making the picture fade. He had done what he came to do. Now he would wait for his entertainment to begin. "I must be going now," Hermes said with a stretch, "I had hope to get more out of you than that laugh, but maybe next time I have news. Farewell."

The spider did not call the god back for more information on the woman's where abouts or if Atem had begun his courtship. He knew what the tricky god wanted the moment he entered his cave and he was right to think that Akefia would want to mess around with Atem's new task, but now he had a bigger prize in mind. He stood up in his net then cracked his neck and with a groan said, "This is going to be fun."

Xxx

A full week went by without any dreams and you began to feel calmer at work and in your personal life. When Dr. Springer found no negative side-effects of the pills he gave you, he gave his permission to let you sleep in your own home. He planned to see you at least once a week to make sure that the medication wasn't doing anything other than its job. You did find it a bit of a bummer that you wouldn't have any dreams, but you needed the nightmares to end. The pills, however, did nothing about the thread tied to your pinky.

You sat at your desk looking at the glossy red thread wondering why it never snag on anything when you traveled anywhere. There were times when you thought the thread had been cut, but when you followed the seemingly short tail with your fingers you found that it continued. Once at home you tried to see if you could reel in some of the thread but that didn't work either. Only following it made the thread grow shorter. "Such a silly thing. I should just cut it off," you muttered to yourself. Your eye went to a drawer in your desk were a pair of scissors laid.

Drumming your fingers on the desk, you suddenly opened the drawer with your left and stare down at the cold metal scissors with a hint of hesitation. You had no reason not to cut it off, yet you couldn't understand why you left it on. You thought about following to see where the thread would lead you, but what if following it led you into danger? "Now I'm being silly," you huffed reaching for the scissors.

"Y/n," called out a co-worker just when your fingers nearly touched the metal. You quickly drew back your hand and closed the drawer as she walked up to your desk. "Here is the new data on today's results compared to yesterday. We just need your data and one last look over before the meeting tomorrow."

"Right," you said taking the folder with your left hand.

Your co-worker glanced down on your desk and said with a teasing smile, "Thinking of your fate? Well, I don't blame you with Valentine's day around the corner."

"Sorry, my what?"

"Your fate. You've been staring at your right pinky a lot lately so, I thought you were thinking of your fated, um, match." You stared at your co-worker for a second when it dawn on you what she was talking about and laugh saying, "No, no, I was just thinking of something else." She looked ready to press you on the matter, but you stood up from your chair and said, "I need a cup of coffee, but I'll get back to you later on my report."

Before she could speak you walked off towards the break room. Without realizing it you were shielding your right hand with your left. Nobody could see the long red thread trailing behind you but what your co-worker said frighten you. _This can't be, this just can't be real_ , you thought. A red string of fate on your finger? No. That was just a silly myth for romantics and dreamers. You were a scientist and therefore a practical thinker. So why weren't you thinking like one?

You scoffed at yourself as you turned on the light to the break room. Walking over to the coffee pot, you picked up a mug from an open shelf and wonder if you should follow the silly string. It was the only thing you haven't tried. Pouring the coffee you thought again about the scissors in your drawer, but shivered and shook your head. No, you could not cut it without feeling anxious so, there was really only one option _._ You looked at your hand again as you went over in your mind what you had planned for this weekend. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see where the other end of the string ended. "Fine." You said to yourself then checked the time on the wall. Four hours till you could go home, and you just knew that you were going to feel each minute pass by. Gathering your thoughts together, you picked up your cup and set the matter aside. When you turned to the door you barely made a step when the mug fell out of your hand.

The hot liquid sprayed onto your shoes and dress pants, but you could hardly feel the light burning as you stepped back. Your hands flew to your mouth to keep you from screaming at the sight of the doorway. The lights in the room suddenly went out and the white spider web that blocked the only exit glinted menacingly against the light in the hallway.

You fought to keep yourself from hyperventilating while thinking of what to do! Screaming seemed like a good idea, but what if what you were seeing wasn't real? The last thing you needed was to act hysterical at work. Were the pills you were taking making you see things? You could test to see if the web was real, but there was no way you were going near it. _So am I just going to stand here! In the dark!_ Your mental question was answered when dark shadows crawled from the side of the door way, and onto the web. Screaming was now an option.

Only your voice would not work! Your breathing became dangerously rapid as your body broke out in a cold sweat. You could not pass out. You could not afford to pass out and leave your body to those things! _A Weapon! I need a weapon!_ Your eyes darted between the web still filling with hand size spiders and the counter in the room. In the drawer next to the sink you remember seeing a cake knife and a lighter for when people had birthdays. Under the sink was a cabinet with a few aerosol cleaners.

"Perfect." You said and your fear waned as survival instincts kicked in. You were about to move to the counter when you heard the click clack of high heels. Your bosses secretary was the only woman in this department that wore high heels. The click of her shoes was felt in your throat as you slowed your breathing. She was close. Would she see the web, or would she walk on by? You swallowed to loosen the knot in your throat. If she didn't look your way you would have to call out to her and risk looking like a paranoid freak. The sound of her shoes came closer and you prayed that she wouldn't turn before passing the doorway.

She didn't. In fact, she was just about to walk straight into the room when she stopped. Her eyes widen as papers spilled onto the ground. Her red mouth opened wide almost in slow motion to let out an ear-splitting scream. She barely got out an "AH!", when something small shot out from the group of spiders into her neck. She stood daze and ready to collapse but a firing of webs had her glued to the wall opposite the door. Without waiting to see what would happen next you bolted to the counter and jerked out the drawer to get the knife and lighter, but you pulled too hard and the drawer slid all the way out spilling everything inside with a loud crash. You glanced up to see if the spiders heard. The light in the hallway reflected off their shining black eyes which were now on you. Sucking in a breath you tossed over the drawer and fumbled for the lighter then yanked open the cabinet door. The cluster of spiders split in two groups, with half of them crawling onto the ceiling and the other bunch heading to the floor.

Keeping your eyes on the advancing spiders, you searched with your free hand for a can of spray as you tried not to panic. A spider in front leaped and you screamed and tossed a roll of paper towels that you had just touched. Three more spiders jump and you toss what ever object your hand landed on that didn't feel like the cold metal of a can. Fearing you would never find the can your hand finally grazed the side of one. You were about to grab it when a spider fell from the ceiling onto your head. Short shrieking sounds left you and you let go of the can to swipe the creature off. More started to fall on you and a queasy feeling form in the bottom of your stomach. _I will not get sick! Get the can! Get the damn can!_ It took everything you had to not vomit or faint as your body quaked. _Get the can!_ Tears filled your eyes, but you when back to the cabinet and grab the first can you saw. When you did you backed away from the crowd on the floor and slam your back hard on the wall behind you. The spiders crawling around on your back made a crunching noise that you felt through your lab coat. Flicking the lighter on, you then held it in front of you. The spiders did not move but they did not back away. When you did not move away from the wall two spiders jumped forward. Shaking the can, you prepared your weapon and fired.

Up and down you went with your little flame thrower burning the two leaping spiders. The others watched then moved back when they understood your plan. You walked towards your left and sprayed sparingly as a warning while you moved to the doorway. The spiders watched you carefully, but when you got too close to the door they rushed at you. You worked your weapon but even as they burned they kept coming for you. You screamed and sprayed hoping that someone hear and would come help.

Then suddenly, somewhere in the room you heard a dark laugh. Both you and the spiders stopped in your fight. The smoke coming from the burning spiders on the ground triggered the water sprinklers along with the fire alarm. You now stood drenched in water with your lighter and can held up as you worked to think what to do next. With the fire alarm triggered maybe, someone will come help you get out of this room.

A second laugh came, and the spiders all quivered then hastily went around you to the web and out the room. You flinched as they surrounded you but not a single one paid any attention to you. Slowly you peered over your shoulder, and saw that the poor secretary was now wrapped in a case of webbing. Her widen eyes were still open in horror but you were sure you spotted a hint of life. It didn't matter since in one swift movement she was dragged upwards and out of sight with one heel falling to the ground.

Outside people started to run pass shouting to evacuate the building as they tried not to slip in the water, but since the light was still off no one bother to check inside or look at the door. You dropped the light and can then walked to the exit. You were going to start tearing away at the web when a hand came down on your shoulder. You cried out and reacted putting your hand on top of the stranger's and jabbed back with your elbow. They made a low grunt when your elbow came in contact with their solid form, releasing you from their hand. You rushed forward to the web trying to tear it away, but your hand stuck to it the moment you touched the white strands.

"Heh, what a little sip fire you are. I'm betting he would like that; I know I do."

The voice flowed with elegance soothing to the ear, but a darkness followed that sent chills rippling down your spine. He laughed again and the hairs on your neck stood on ends even with the rain of water. You turned to look back, but he rushed forward and yanked back your hair, so your head came back on his shoulders. "And your screams are very intoxicating. You're not bad for someone with a phobia of spiders."

"What do you-"

"Shhh," he said as a hand gripped your neck, "I need you to listen very carefully, and don't faint or you'll be joining that woman."

"Were is she?" You asked risking a yank of your hair or squeeze of your throat, but he merely snickered and lick the side of your face.

"Can't tell you just yet, now, I know you can see this string," something claw like slid along the top of your pinky and you pressed your lips together to keep yourself from crying out. You tried to look but he moved your head further back saying, "There is something I want you to do as soon as I let you go."

The breakroom knife then gleamed before your eyes and you struggled to swallow as the grip on your neck tighten. "I want you to cut that string, understand?" You tried to answer him but could only croak out a few sounds. The hand at your throat squeezed tighter and tighter as he talked making you wondered if he forgotten that you needed to breath.

He clicked his tongue then release his grip so fast that you cough and strain to breathe normally. "Oops, I was getting ahead of myself. Here," he said placing the knife in your hand. He then brush back your wet hair and whispered into your ear, "Cut it and I swear that I will let you leave here alive."

The man released his hold letting your head fall forward. Your eyes caught the red shine of the thread and the grip on the knife tighten. He took a step back, and ran his eyes over your body. The white lab coat hung in the way of what he wanted to see so, he took the cloth in his hands and ripped the coat in half. You cried out in surprise and a low whistle came from him making you grit your teeth. "Not bad." He said with a dark chuckle. "You might leave here alive, but I might need to come back, later."

"Where's Lisa!" You shouted and did your best to send a glare over your shoulder at him, but he moved so you could not spot him.

His brows raised at you as he tried to think about who you were talking about. "Who? The woman? I would forget about her," he said with a sneer. "Your little battle made my minions hungry, so I let them have a snack."

Your knees weakened as you felt sick and start to sag from the web. The man snarled and grabbed you by your arm to keep you standing up. "This is why I wanted to wait till after, now cut it or you'll be next!"

Tears began to stream down your face when the sprinklers shut off. You wonder if anyone would come or if they did, would they be too late. There was no choice, you had to cut the string. With watery eyes, you watched as you moved the knife point to your right hand. An ached tugged at your heart. If you cut it you would never find where it led or who was at the other end, but is that all that would happen?

"What's going to happen?" You asked this question without thinking but he surprise you by answering, "Freedom. For you and me. Now cut it!"

Freedom? But from what?

The knife was now sliding under the thread, but you stopped and asked one last question. "This thread, did it lead to a man with six arms?"

The man behind you stiffen then a low growling sound came rolling out of his throat. "So you've met him."

"Only briefly. He chased me and..." You stopped speaking not wanting to tell this man any more than he was willing to tell you.

"That six-armed man" he said snarling, "is a spider. A big, scary, nasty spider that has killed, stolen and destroyed. I'm doing you a favor cutting you off from him."

You inhaled a breath when he confirmed who the string led to. Finding the feeling in your legs again you stood straighter and gripped the knife. The growling at your back stopped. He glanced at you with mild surprise.

You took a deep breath then shoved him off went your shoulders saying, "Alright, I'll cut it."

His laugh filled the room once more, but you did not wait for him to speak or do anything else as you slipped the knife away and slashed through the sticky strands that held your hand. He had thrown back his head back to laugh, and when you turned around his head came back with a crazed smile on his face that fell when he saw that you had freed your hand. He hissed and lunged at you, but you kicked out with your leg which he grab. You twisted in his hold and swung your arm so that you could grab the knife with your free hand. He pulled at you, but you turned back with the knife in your right hand and slashed at him. Something blocked your swing and somehow he smack the side of your head. Your vision swam with stars from the blow, but you fought to hold onto the knife.

Then for some reason he let go of your leg and you slumped against the web. He started to yell curses and before you could look around, your other hand was let lose causing you to fall to the floor on your knees. Blinking quickly to get your vision to clear, you then looked up to see a swarm of shimmering gold spiders with red eyes scuttling around you. You fell back shrieking and landed on your butt, but saw that they were attacking the man who himself was a big spider. Tan and with white hair, he could have been consider handsome himself if he didn't have a menacing gleam in his eyes. You crawled backwards and found that the web was being pulled side to help you leave. Out of the room you went and weakly stood up. From the air ducts near the ceiling, the golden spiders came pouring in and when they saw that you were standing still a few off them stopped, and motion with their right front legs for you to get going.

There was one last roar from the man, and you were about to run in the opposite direction the spiders in the hall were telling you to go when you saw an army of silver spiders thundering along the wall at full speed. Given the choices you ran right just like the golden spiders told you. The left hall became a sea of gold as more spiders rushed to the room with the mad man spider. You didn't stop and kept your eyes forward as you ahead to the stairs since the elevators would be out of order do to the fire alarm. You were ready to hop into your car and drive home and stay there till you could figure out if what was happening around you was real.

_Get to the exit! Get to the exit!_

You turned the corner and found the last person you expected to see closing the stairwell door behind them. There in real life stood the six-armed man with his wild color hair. His human red eyes met yours and for a split second you were happy to see him then, step back when you remember what the other man had said. Was it all true? Was he a killer and a thief?

The spider part was, but you could almost overlook it as you stared at him. The man stood there with his taut muscled arms at his side and folded at his back. Dressed in a pair of tight leather pants, a shirt with belts at his hips and neck, and a harness that went across his chest, he was a living dream of erotic fantasy you didn't know you had a kink for. _And he kissed you and called you his._ You swallowed at the memory. You blinked shoving the lustful thoughts out of your head when it dawn on you that you really were awake and just like the psycho man said, your dream man was real. And he was a spider.

"Damn." You breathed lowly.

Xxx

Atem's fist tighten when he saw how disheveled you looked but he was relieved to see that you were unharmed. Tired of waiting for you to show, he followed the thread himself with a lose idea of what to do when he found you. On his journey to you, the god Apollo appeared to Atem and warned him that his old rival, Akefia, had left his lair. When the god describe the direction of the silver spider summoned his followers. He didn't know how his old rival Akefia found out about his woman or where to find her, but he had an idea what he was up to. _He will pay for attacking what is mine,_ he thought darkly but first he had to get you to safety.

Atem held out his right hand to you and said in a commanding tone, "Come here."

You blinked at him feeling unsure by his tone and by his presence. When Atem saw you hesitate, he growled saying, "Look you either come with me or your stuck with him. Which is it going to be?"

He was surprised when he saw your face change from one of helpless fear to anger and stubbornness. Before he had a chance to soften his tone, you shouted at him saying, "I'm not going with either of you!" You then turned and ran to the other side of the elevator to the other stairwell.

"Tch," Atem rolled his eyes and whistled. From a nearby air duct six spiders busted out. Atem turned to them saying, "Follow her and see that she is safe. If she goes to her home make sure she stays there." His red eyes then glanced up to where Akefia was still shouting. "I'll be there shortly to take her home with me. Now go." He said in a low voice. The spiders climb back in the vent and followed after you as you sped down the stairs.

Atem walked down the hall following the noise of fighting. He reached back went an arm and pulled out a sword from its scabbard. He slowed his breathing and ready his body for a fight. _This time I will kill him,_ he thought as he came closer to the room. There was suddenly a loud 'bang' and Atem watched as the bodies of both gold and silver flew out of the room in pieces. Atem halted in his step and waited. A hand shot out and gripped the side of the wall and Akefia stumbled out cursing and coughing. Atem jumped towards him but his sword was blocked with a large silver knife.

"Came for your woman I see," Akefia said with a grin. "Did she faint when she caught the sight of you? She nearly did with me."

Atem snarled and pushed back on the knife while his other eyes focused on Akefia's other limbs. The white-haired spider laughed darkly and said, "Possessive of her already? Didn't you just meet her?"

The sword stayed locked with the knife and Atem's other arms blocked the other attacks Akefia spider limbs threw at him. "That is just like you Atem. The moment you think something belongs to you there is little to stop you from stealing it away." The sword and knife unlocked and the two fought fiercely while wrecking the walls in the hallway. Atem swung and grazed a limb but Akefia had just stabbed one of his arms. The two hissed and jump back huffing and glaring at each other.

Atem steadied his breathing then said lowly, "You should have stayed hidden in your cave, now you will regret harming her."

"I was only having some fun." Akefia said with a shrug.

The aura around Atem grew deadly as he growled out, "She is mine."

Akefia burst out in a laugh saying, "There is no way in hell you are going to win her affection with that attitude. I could give you some pointers. In exchange for some of that treasure of yours, old friend." Atem leaped forward and their weapons clashed. Akefia pushed back Atem and struck out with two of his spider limbs one after another. Atem moved back and avoided the attack then slashed forward with his sword.

Akefia hissed. He had been fighting off Atem's spiders and that spell attack tired him. He could see from Atem's stance that the Golden Spider was just getting warmed up while he was feeling winded. _I've been out of the game for too long,_ he thought as he study his nemesis. A smirk spread on the silver spider's face when he recognized the stony look in his foe's eyes. Atem meant to kill him and no amount of words would spare his life this time, but the right ones would give him the chance he need to escape. "You really don't have a chance with her. Did you know that the fates have tied you to a woman who is petrified of our kind? I saw it myself while playing with her."

"Human women normally are." Atem said before he could stop himself.

_Got him!_ Akefia hummed as two of his limbs reached into his pocket for his smoke bombs and another knife. He twirled the silver knife in his hand and shifted his other limbs to distract Atem's eyes while all of his black ones focused on him and the sword. "True, but she really can't stand spiders. Did you know that her fear is so great that Aphrodite herself cannot work her magic on the woman to get her fall in love with you?"

Atem had trained himself to not reveal a single thought or emotion, but Akefia knew him too well. He knew how to get under his skin and pass the barriers of the golden spider's mind. The mention of the goddess of love confused Atem since, Eros had sworn not to involve her, and how would Akefia know anything about his woman.

Akefia laughed as the sword lowered slightly. "Confused? Well, I would tell you more, but I think you should go back for that fair human. I imagine she could use your help about now." He then threw his smoke bombs onto the floor. Atem moved back keeping his guard up as he tried to see pass the smoke. Two of Akefia's limbs slashed at him but Atem could only block the one aimed at his chest. The second slash cut at his leg making Atem stumble.

Akefia charged at him but Atem was still able to defend himself. He rolled then stood up to rush at him even with the cover of smoke as he carefully swung his sword. The weapon nearly nipped at Akefia's neck. Akefia clicked his tongue and throw down two more smoke bombs. "Till next time." He hissed, then made his escape. Atem wanted to go after him but his warning about you needing aid unsettled him. Carefully, he turned his back and headed back to where he last saw you and then opened the door to the stairwell you had entered.

He didn't know your name, but he didn't need to call out for you to know that you were in danger. The moment he enter the stairwell a shrilled scream from below rung out. Atem jumped onto the railing and shot a string of web to the opposite ceiling then jumped into the open space.

Xxx

You had made an error when you chose to run away from the six-armed man.

It took you three flights of stairs to realize that you had no way of going home. Your purse with your phone, wallet and keys was still sitting inside your desk. There was no choice. Quickly you headed back to the floor hoping that you wouldn't run into anything spider related. Your therapist from when you were fifteen would have been proud of you, but you were feeling overdrawn with the amount of endurance you had to show in order to stay alive. You stopped before the door to gather yourself and to keep from getting sick.

You had this fear of spiders since you were five, but the fear grew to a phobia when, in eight grade the class bully thought it would be funny to stick an egg sack in your hair so other kids would think it was a booger. There was no way they could have known that it would hatch. In the middle of class, you felt the thousands of baby spiders crawling all over your head and onto your face and neck. The rest of that year and the next was spent homed schooled and in therapy. There were several that you saw but the last therapist understood what you needed. Not for you to be shown that the world is spider filled but that they weren't out to get you. No, the world is spider filled and you were allowed to hate them. You were allowed to protect yourself from them.

_"I'm going to show you a picture, and I want you to scream as loud as you want then throw this dart at it."_

The first time you did this exercise you felt a small part of control given back to you.

_"Good, now I want you to curse."_

You giggled at that request and asked why.

_"Y/n, when you're an adult, you will find that are no words more fitted to a situation like, shit, damn, and fuck. Now get your dart ready for another picture of a shitty spider."_

The memory made you laugh. Forever grateful you were to that therapist and you were even more grateful now as you swallowed your bile then stood up straight. "FUCK!" You shouted and burst through the door. Fortunately, your desk was closer to the elevators then to the breakroom. There were no spiders in sight, nor could you see the two strange men. In the vents, the golden spiders watched as you came around your desk and pulled open the drawer with your purse. Quickly, you set down the knife so you could peel off the torn lab coat.

From the other side of the wall near where the breakroom was you heard a loud explosion. You wondered if you should see if the man from your dreams was alright and if you should check on him. _No stupid! Get the damn purse and get the hell out!_ Breathing in and out you picked up your purse and the knife then headed back to the stair well. The spiders followed you though they sense that the stairwell you chose was not safe.

Down you went thinking of your next steps when the last two sets of stairs that stood between you and the way out of the building were covered in webs. On them were a few of the silver spiders from earlier. They turned to look at you with their pincers clicking then turned back around and crawled away.

"Fuck," you whined as your chest started to hurt from all the heavy breathing. You fix the grip on your knife then shifted the purse on your shoulder to keep it from getting in the way. You tried telling yourself that you could go back and try the other stairwell, but it would risk you getting caught by whoever won the fight. The exit was nearer to you now.

"It's just, clouds" you said out loud as you stepped forward. "Just big fluffy clouds."

A vent overhead opened up making you look up to see six golden spiders drop down in front of you. Your mouth tighten to contain a cry. Tears welled up and your body started to shake. _Keep it together just a little longer Y/n,_ you told yourself. The golden spiders fanned out then released a clear goo from their spinnerets. The webbing hissed and shrunk as they moved forward spreading the goo. Your mouth fell open when you realized that they were clearing the way for you. When you did not move, they stopped and turned to look back at you.

You gulped. "I'm coming," you said weakly and took a step forward. The spiders turned away and started crawling faster to clear the webs from the stairs. You went down the first with no problem and were about to go down the second when the spiders stopped. "Why are you stopping?" You said backing away. They turned in all directions till one pointed up. The rest stopped then began pointing up and when you tilted your head back you let out a small cry and step away towards the golden spiders. They were the least of your worries.

Over your head sat a giant grey spider with white hairs all over its body. It looked at you with its glossy eyes as a string of drool hung from a fang. In its hide legs was Lisa. She was still bonded but awake as she struggled and made muffles screams for help. What were you to do? What could you do? Your arms slumped to your side as you fell to your knees. Too much. This was too much to take as you watch the spider drop down two feet in front of you. Poor Lisa was stuck dangling from where the monster hung her from the ceiling.

The monster clicked it's fangs, but you had shut down. The well-meaning mind closed you off from this nightmare to protect itself, but you needed to act. The golden spiders tugged at your blouse to get you to move but you sat dazed and unthinking. Sensing an easy and quiet meal the monster spider made a move towards you but three of the golden spiders jumped at its face making it roar and step back to swat them off. Lisa tried to scream for you to wake up, but you were still checked-out of reality. The other three golden spiders kept trying to pull you away when one had enough and bit your arm. The sharp pain made you wake up and you released the scream that you were holding back since this whole horror show started.

It ripped from your throat so fiercely that it felt more like a roar than a scream. You were tired of this mess and you stood gripping your knife as you filled yourself with violent hatred. The giant now sense a change in your body and crushed the three spiders with its claws and fangs. It then rear on its back legs then came down releasing its own roar. You gritted your teeth and released another scream then leaped forward with your knife. The golden spiders followed your lead in the attack. The giant hissed and shrinks back as the spider that bit you cleverly covered it's eyes with webbing. It back away far enough to give you room to move to where Lisa was hanging.

The giant's claws tore at the clever spider's leg and would have killed it if it did not fly up in the air towards the ceiling. The wounded spider caught sight of you and what you were doing then shot a web to where Lisa was and started melting the ropes that kept her out of your reach. The giant spider fought to see while fighting the two smaller spiders on its face and knowing that it was about to lose two meals it screamed. Lisa jerked lower and lower till you reach for her and started cutting at the bindings. When she was low enough the spider stopped melting the rope and crawled down to help you.

It was not a moment too soon when you freed Lisa as the giant spider killed the last two. You pulled the frighten secretary back to where the door was as the monster leaped forward missing you both. Lisa ripped off her gag and let out a shrilled scream. The last golden spider fell to the floor and rushed to clear a small path to the door. "Go! Get to the door!" You shouted at her and shoved her infront of you. She made no arguments and left you behind to deal with the monster on your own. _Fair,_ you thought as she was nearly eaten, but now you stood fighting not to lose your bravado.

"I hate you." You snarled at the giant as it clicked its angry fangs at you. "If you eat me I hope I give you gas. I hope you wither and die choking on me. Come on you fucker. You stupid eight eyed mother fucker!" You shouted, holding up your knife. "COME ON! See if I don't take out an eye! COME ON!"

The spider hissed and roar as it reared up on its legs. You were preparing for its attack when something fell on its back. The spider let out a scream of pain and came falling on its legs. You moved back looking up to see the six-armed man pulling out a sword from the monsters back then shoving it back in closer to the head. The spider bucked and wailed trying to toss off the man. He held on with the sword and shouted, "Go!"

On your heels you spun, picked up your purse and ran to the path were the golden spider waited for you. Without even thinking you scooped up the wounded spider and pushed open the door with your elbow and shoulder. The bright light of the outside stung your eyes, but you did not stop as you stumble to the parking lot. Outside, there were sirens blaring and people shouting but you moved away from the noise. Home. You had to go home. Your eyes adjusted as you walked straight to your car. The spider felt light and thankfully hairless in your arms, but it shone under the sun as if it were made out of polish gold. _A robot, I'm just carrying a robot spider. Not a real one. Nope._

When you got to the car you opened your bag to find your keys when an explosion shook the you're your head turned to where the explosion came from and stood in shock. The floor where your department had been was just blown away. Years of research gone. Millions of dollars up in literal smoke. You were now officially unemployed. So long as no one died or was seriously injure, you didn't give a fuck. You opened the car door and let the spider crawl into your bag then got in and drove away. _Good-bye Kaiba CROP Labs and good riddance._

xxx 

From up in the sky, Hermes hovered while laughing at the chaos that just ensued. No, no one was hurt and killed, but what wasn't his aim. He would have intervene is the spider really try eating the capture woman. Mischievous as he was, Hermes had a moral line. But the fights and battle that occurred were worth the journey to the cold mountains. He laughed at the way you screamed and looked ready to faint each time your situation grew worse. And then there was Atem.

"Akefia, maybe right, there is a chance he could muck this up," the god thought with a laugh as he remembered the way you ran from him. He watched as your car pulled out of the lot and onto the street towards home. His eyes then went back to the burning building and caught a glimpse of tan man running into the shadows. "I wonder what will happen next." 

xxx


	5. We Meet again

How you made it home without wrecking your car you did not know. How you made it up to your apartment without any of your neighbors seeing you, you did not know. How you had had not black out yet, you did not know. But as you stood staring at your front door with your keys in your hand, you didn't care how you did it. None of it matter. You had made it safe to your home. Unlocking the door you stepped inside and found that everything was just as you left it. The golden spider crawled after you on the floor with two of its legs hitched up, but it the injury didn't seem to effect its movements much. As you set your purse on the table, the spider crawled on top and looked up at you as if wondering what your next plan was.

Beyond exhausted, you didn't have much of a mental capability to be scared of the golden creature, though you couldn't look at it without tiny shivers of discomfort creeping along your back. _It's just a robot, just a hand size spider robot,_ you told yourself for the hundred time.

"Look," you said turning to the spider, "no offence, but I really, really don't like spiders. I had a bad experience when I was a kid and today did nothing to curb my fear of you guys."

The head cocked its head at you and its pinchers twittered with a noise that made you eternally squirm. Nausea began welling up inside you, but you swallowed it down. When you spoke again there was a small tremor in your voice as you said, "But you saved my life and so did your buddies, so thank you. I'll try to handle my phobia around you, but you need to give me my space. No crawling on me. No making webs where I can run into them and no eating your victims in front of me."

The spider turned its golden head straight and bounced on its good legs as its eyes close in what looked like a happy squint. "Okay," you said as its red eyes open up and shined up at you, "you are horrifyingly adorable. I'm going to call you Goldie from now on. Maybe if I pretend that you are a toy or a pet, um, toy, it will help me not be so afraid." You felt ridiculous saying this out loud, but the logic made sense in your head. "Okay, Goldie?"

The spider turned around and sat back on its butt looking close to a sitting dog. The act made a small laugh leave you, but the nausea was coming back. "I have to go shower! Stay out here till I'm done!" You shout as you ran to your bathroom slamming the door shut.

You had nearly missed but you made it in time to spew out your vomit into the toilet with your hair pulled to one side. There wasn't much in your stomach to toss out, so you had to deal with your body dry heaving as it tried to toss anything other than your bile out of your mouth. Finally, your body relaxed enough for you to move away to switch on the shower. There weren't any wounds to clean, other than the small spider bite, and you weren't cover in anything, but a warm shower sounded good right about now. Flushing the toilet, you started stripping off your damp clothes and tossing them in a far corner in a pile of ruin mess. They would have gone in the trash if you could get them to fit in the small waste basket. Even the bra. How you wish you could burn them this second to get rid of any evidence of the ordeal you had survived.

"Stop it, you're fine," you said, hugging yourself. "You're fine, you survived. Get in the shower." Your eyes fixated on the clothes while your hands rubbed your arms. A finger moved over the bite and you winced at the feel of the small welt. A small shiver went through you and again you talked to yourself firmly but kindly. "You did it . You survived. Get in the shower and wash it away. It'll be alright." You then laughed went you thought about how crazy you sounded then breathed in the humid air. Good, you were still sane.

Letting out an exhale, you walked into step in the shower and relaxed under the hot raining water. The muscles in your arms and hands would twitch but you stayed focused on washing your body and hair. Carefully you scrub as a picture flashed in your mind of the man with white hair and the nest of silver spiders. "Stop it," you snapped and the twitching in your body would stop. You didn't care how long it would take to calm yourself down under the running water, but you needed to help yourself get rid of the stress that had built up in you or you would undoubtedly break-down. This was important and part of the skills you learn to help cope that spiders were an uncontrollable part of life.

_But those were not normal spiders. And then those two men-_

No, you couldn't think of that now and shut down the intruding thought, but another image of the six-armed man flickered across as if to spite you. You groaned resting your head on the wet tile. You couldn't help but wondered if he defeated the giant monster and got out of the building okay. He had a few minor cuts on his face and arms but nothing that would hinder him from slaying the monster. _The way he looked falling down on to the giant's back with that sword in his hand was superhot. What if he finds you here in the shower nak-_

You let out another groan at the ludicrously your mind was tossing at you. "Just get clean, get dress and get sleep. Lots of sleep." Maybe when you had a few hours of sleep and none life threating events happening, you could indulged in a minor fantasy or two.

When you had finish showering, you walked into your bedroom with a towel wrapped up around your body while drying your hair with a smaller towel. The sun was setting outside, and an orange glow filled your bed room. You thought about the spider outside for a second wondering if you should check up on it then decide that you could deal with that tomorrow. Right now you just wanted to get into your comfy pajamas and snuggle up in your bed.

Tossing the small towel in the hamper, you were about to head to your dresser for clothes when you heard something breaking outside your door. "What now?" You groaned tiredly. Thinking that the little spider had gotten into mischief you walked to the door, yanked it open and walk out. The living/dining room was dark with the suns fading light. A small breeze hit your showered skin and you turned to the windows on your left. A knot formed in your stomach when you saw that the large window overlooking the small city was completely shattered.

_Did someone break-in from the window? But I'm on the eleventh floor and there's no fire escapes_. You turned to call the maintenance guy, wishfully thinking that there was something wrong with the glass or window, but as you turned there stood a man right in front of you. The man barely breathed out a word when you jabbed them in the nose with the heel of your palm. After getting attack once already, you were in a hit first and ask later kind of mood. The man stepped back grunting and hissing in pain giving you a chance to reach your phone on the table. You would have picked it up if three sets of eight red eyes went staring up at you hadn't stopped you. A short scream of surprise left you and you stepped away from the table. The spider you named, Goldie, touched one of your legs meaning to let you know you were safe, but you instead shrieked again and jump to the side and back into the man you had just jabbed in the nose.

Atem had just recovered from your previous blow and his arm's quick reflexes caught you from behind to keep you from falling back, but you were so jumpy at being thrown right back into your nightmare, you tossed your head back hard hitting him in the face. He groan this time and closed his arms around you, trapping your arms to your side. You were about to scream when hand covered your mouth.

"Calm down," hissed his deep voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Your body shook in his hold as you did your best to calm down, but it was not easy to do when you felt so vulnerable dressed only in a towel. Atem sighed at your quaking spoke with a gentler voice saying, "I'm going to release you, but I need to trust that you will not run or scream. Nod your head if you understand."

You gave a quick nod then felt his arms let go of you. You stepped away and turned to face the six-armed man with red eyes and wild hair as you clutched at the towel covering you. Atem thought that your clothing was strange but now that he had a good look at you he understood you had just bathed. But what were you thinking still being dressing like that when Akefia was after you he wondered? His eyes stayed on your face, but he felt temped to glance down at your near naked body. Atem, however, knew that he would need to build trust with you and ogling you in your state of dress in your lodgings was not a way to start.

Your eyes looked him over and when you did not see any injuries that needed tending you asked, "How did you find me?"

"I followed the tread." Atem said lifting up his hand. There on his right hand was a thin band of red. A shaky breath left you as you moved your hand up to glance at it. Sure enough, the string led a short trail right to the six-armed man. Your head become numb as the words of both your co-worker and the white-haired man came back to you about this red string of faith. If you had cut this off, both of you would be dead. You highly doubted that white-haired man would have let you live despite his promise.

Atem watched you study the tread on your finger and waited for you accept what it implied so that you would just trust him to get you to safety. With Akefia now on the loose and ready to make more trouble, Atem wanted to back to his home as quick as possible.

"Okay," you breathed looking back up at him, "but why did you follow me here?"

He sighed seeing that this was not going to be as easy as he had hoped and said, "To see if you were alright and to take you home with me."

A nervous laugh left you as you took a step back to your room. Atem kept himself still even though the urge to moved came over him. The red of his six eyes seem to glow as you took another step back to your room, but you remained calm and said in a light tone, "Well, as you can see, I'm fine and I'm already home. So, thanks for helping me out and-"

"Where did you get that bite mark?" He asked cutting you off when you brought up your hand to push back a part of hair off your shoulders. You blinked at the question then remember the small mark that Goldie had given you.

"It's nothing," you said but you were interrupted by a sudden the sounds of rapid clicking. Both your eyes went to the floor were Goldie stood. The clicking noise came from it's pincers as it communicated to the man. Short clicks came from the other side of the room and before you could turn to see if they came from Atem, you watch as the surrounding spiders jumped at Goldie.

"Stop!" You cried.

Little Goldie snapped and bucked as it fought off the other spiders. One of the spiders grabbed onto the hurt leg and pulled at it making Goldie cry out a shrill scream that gripped at your heart. Once again you acted without thinking and went forward to the little huddle of swarming spider. You weren't about to reach a hand into a pile of spiders or kick at them with your bare foot, but you knocked down a chair onto the group to force them to spread out. Quickly you beat to scoop up Goldie, but as you did the towel around your body slid off and onto the scattering spiders. You squeak at the sudden nakedness and jumped back to keep the spiders from touching your toes as they tried to move out from under the towel.

The feeling of Goldie's thin legs on your bare chest made you cringe but you would not dropped him since your arms were crossed over your chest to at least shield your cleavage. The spiders at the ground set their eyes on the spider in your grasp as they debate wether to jump at you or wait for new orders. One spider chose to test you and jump at to see if it could scare you into dropping Goldie. You moved back then felt anger filled you as you turned your head to the man and shouted, "Called them off now!"

Atem swallowed as he watched you protect the spider in your arms. He had only a side view of your body, but he could not stop himself from staring at your dipped curves, shapely legs and perked butt. You licked your dry lips to shout at him again, but the way he looked at you stopped the words from forming. Heat gathered in your cheek, but you held yourself up as you twisted your body so not to show too much of your front.

The spiders from the ground all began to click their pincers making you peak a glance down at them, but the man's steps drew your attention back to him. His red eyes were no longer on you, but you took another step back away from the group. He didn't seem to be walking to you but to where the group of spiders where. You thought about turning around and running into your room but with his eyes turned away, you figure you could still come out of this with your dignity and get some answers. _Plus, the guy has a freaking sword. He'll probably just break down my door before I can call for help._

Atem stopped right in your view and did not look at you asking, "Why did you protect him when he harmed you?"

'He' the man had said, so the spider in your arms was male. Not that you interested in learning any new about the spider, but you didn't want him to die. "He saved me." You said quickly. When Atem didn't reply right away, you told him what had happen before Goldie had bit you. You explained that if it weren't for the bite you would have been killed on the spot. The spider thankfully did not move or speak in it's odd language, but it's light body did trembled. Imagining that your were just holding a hairless pet your hand went to stroke the back of his body.

"I thought you were afraid of my kind."

"I am."

His head turned to you and as much as you wanted to look away you forced yourself to stay still and concerted on your breathing. He then broke his gaze and bent down to pick up the towel and said "The spider you have in your arm's is damage. It will not live long among the others."

You shivered at the information and stopped your stroking hand to hug the spider to you. If you didn't look at Goldie you could trick yourself into thinking it was a normal pet. "You're their leader, right? Can't you order the others not to harm Goldie?" You asked.

Atem glanced up at you sending another jolt through you, but his eyes did not stray. At least his human's didn't seem to. "You gave him a name?"

"Yes, I did. Isn't there something you can do?"

He stood up with the towel in his right upper hand and held it out to you, but you didn't take it and pleaded, "Please, after what I've been through, what your saying is too cruel for me to bare." You wished that your voice didn't shake as you spoke, but you hoped that he would listen to you. "Please protect Goldie, this injury is my fault."

Atem wanted nothing more than to crush you to him and kiss your soft looking lips. You were beyond anything he had expected. Not only did you show bravery and a strong will, you had a compassionate heart. If you could care for an actual spider, maybe, there was a chance you could care for him. Atem's heart warmed at the thought and found himself nodding his head. "Alright, I will put 'Goldie' under my protection," he said gently. The smile you gave him made his cheek redden but under the dimming light of the setting sun you didn't noticed it.

"Thank you," you replied and reach out a hand to take the towel. His gripped did not loosen and you glanced up at him. The black tank-top he wore stretch over his muscled chest and you found yourself slightly wishing he would pull you close to him. _Earth to Y/N, the guy broke into your apartment and is low-key trying to kidnap you! Wake the fuck up and get a grip of your thirst!_ You blinked out of your stupor, saying, "I need to get dress." _I need to get away._

Seeming to hear your thought, Atem jerked the towel so that you stumbled forward and put his middle left hand around your waist while his upper left hand went to the back of your head. He could not help himself. Atem had caught the momentary glance of your eyes on his body and the need to kiss you grew too strong for him to resist. His lips came down on yours and the clean scent of your body filled his nose. Atem like the perfumed soaped you used but he wanted to find the scent that was uniquely yours. _Later,_ _when I have her back home in my bed,_ he heatedly thought as he plunged his tongue into your mouth. You squeaked and moaned in the seducing kiss and found yourself once again giving in to him. Goldie wriggled out of your hold and jumped down onto the floor giving you back the use of your arms. With the spider gone, you stepped closer and wrapped them around his arm. The kiss felt even better than in the dream over a week ago. Atem's free hands slid up and down the side of your body, but stood clear of your intimate areas. The warmth of his hands and the cold air drifting in from the broken window reminded you that you were still naked in your living/dining room.

You kissed his bottom lip then pulled back and blocked his next kiss by putting a finger to them and said in a breathless tone, "Let me get dress, so we can talk. I have so many questions to ask you."

Atem closed his eyes and took your hand to kiss your fingertips. "Alright, get dress and pack your things. I'll answer all of your questions once we are home."

You sucked in a breath but did not say a word as you took the towel he handed to you. Atem turned around to let you cover yourself and listened to you walk back into your room. He expected to hear the door close, but not the sound of a lock.

Xxx

Akefia laughed with delight in temporary home he found for himself. It had been years since he had such fun causing mischief for the 'Great Golden Spider of the Woods'. Not only that, Akefia now knew that Atem had a new weakness. A woman. Many a Greek tale told the downfall of a hero at mention of a woman. Atem was sure to suffer and Akefia would not let this opportunity be wasted.

He laid back on his bed of webs and thought back to you. You were alright for a female and you had a fighting spirit that he would love to break, slowly. As he dreamed of how he would do this, a small silver spider crawled down next to his ear and whispered its news.

"So, Atem found out where she is. No doubt he is planning to move her tonight," he mused. A dark chuckled rolled out of his throat since he knew that Atem wouldn't be prepared to deal with a human female. From what he saw, Akefia knew that you were going to make things difficult for the Golden Spider.

To attack now would be foolish since Atem was sure to be expecting an attack, but...

"Keep a close watch and inform me immediately if they leave the woman's home. I want to rest a bit longer, before I see them again."  
To attack the woman's house or not was something he will let faith decide once he waked from his nap.

xxx


	6. Here we go!

xxx

The sound of Atem's fist pounding on the locked door echoed in the apartment. When he heard you lock the door he had assumed that you had did it for privacy while getting dressed. However, when more than five minutes had passed he grew concern and called out to you. You merely gave a short vague reply and again became silent. Nearing ten minutes, Atem concluded that you were up to something and now was getting ready to break down your door.

"Hey! Are you still in there? Answer me!" Atem yelled.

The group of golden spiders sat huddled together on the floor as they fearfully watched Atem bang on your door. All of them that is, but Goldie, who quietly sneaked away to the broken window. No one paid him any attention as he climbed out of the apartment. His little red eyes glanced around then spotted something coming out of your bedroom window and crawled over to it. He tentatively touched a leg to it then jumped back when the strange apparatus moved. His eyes studied the vibrations then looked down to see you on the side of the building.

After locking the door, you quickly threw on underwear, a pair of sport leggings, a shirt and your favorite color hoodie. You normally would wear this for the gym or to do chores around the house, but you needed to be in clothes that would let you move around freely. When Atem first knocked on the door, you had just started packing what you could. After replying, you said a small prayer that he would not break-in before you could get away. No way in hell were you going to let some strange man drag you off to wherever 'home' was for him. As soon as he started banging again you grabbed your backpack and went to the window where you kept your mother's home warming gift. A fire-ladder.

Yes, that's right, a fire-ladder that she measured and tested out herself to make sure it would reach the ground below. The year you spent searching for your own a place to live there was a terrible fire that killed all the upper tenants before help could arrive. Some reasoned that if they had a fire ladder, they may have had a chance to escape. Being the loving over proactive mother she was, this was her gift to you. And the emergency cash and phone that she placed in the box when you weren't looking apparently. Saying a quick mental thank you to your mother, you tied your tennie shoes and started climbing out the window, just as the banging started to get intense.

Goldie cocked his head at you wondering what your plan was when a loud crashing sound inside your room had him scattering to you. You were about three stories down when you heard the crash. You paused only for a second, but you didn't dare look up. You did, however, looked to the side when you heard a high-pitched squeak and nearly lets your grip loosen at the sight of Goldie. His broken legs were still hutched up and one look at them calmed your heart.

"I can't stop now Goldie, and I'm not letting him take me away." You started moving again when something flew at you and hit the wall where your hand had just been. You took one quick look at the long silver needle when Goldie squeaked again. Now you understood that he was trying to warn you and started to move faster down the ladder.

Without looking, you heard more of the needles hitting the wall where you had just been, but the aim was getting better. Breathing through your nose and out your mouth in controlled breaths you went faster, but the needles kept coming closer. You nearly lost your grip when instead of above, the needles came flying below you and almost got your feet. Goldie let out another squeak, but you didn't know if up or down was a safe place to move. You closed your eyes and held on hoping that somehow, whoever was attacking you, would miss.

The next attack came, and Goldie rushed to you to cowered at your side when a loud 'whoosh' followed by a shadow came at your back. A pinging sound ringed in the air and you buried your head to keep from being hit by the flying needles. A moment later, you heard Goldie's squeaking happily making you glance over at him then over your shoulder. Right at your back was the six-armed man with one arm over his head holding onto a thick white cord and his sword out in his right hand. The other two arms had you cage in on your left side so you could feel the heat of his body warming yours in the evening air.

"I thought I told you we were leaving together," he growled out glancing over at your stun face.

You blinked at him then change the stunned look to a frown. "I never said I was going with you!" You snapped back and gasped when another swarm of stringers came flying.

Atem blocked them easily with his sword and the few that strayed were taken down by his webs. "Who and what is shooting at us!" You cried. The man huffed out a breath and brought his sword closer saying, "They are followers of Akefia. The man that attacked you earlier today. As for what they are shooting at us," Atem brought his sword blade closer to your eyes to give you a better look of the needles embedded in it. "Poisoned hairs, from their bodies."

You swallowed as you stared at the jagged needles that now looked like thick strands from the legs of spiders. "Spiders can use their leg hair like porcupine quills?" You asked shakily.

"These ones can. Akefia likes making modifications to his followers spawns during incubation," replied Atem with a quick flick of his sword.

The needles fell away, and he did a quick examination of the blade, then narrowed his eyes towards the building across from yours to confirmed that a group of Akefia's spiders where behind the attack. He could see their hurried movements as a few scurried off to alert their leader of the situation. This wasn't how he planned to take you back home. He had hope you would just come quietly without question, but now he was going to have to force you to cooperate . He turned back to you and caught your eye saying, "Look, you don't have a choice. Akefia will keep attacking you and will not rest till he has achieved his goal. You will be safer coming with me."

You wanted to argue. You wanted to say that you could take care of yourself, but if this Akefia guy was really going to continue hunting you, than he was right, you had no choice. "Fine," was all you can manage then slid your pack to your side and with one hand opened it. "Get inside Goldie, you'll be safer in here." Goldie looked to Atem and when he got a nod from the warrior, he crawled inside. Another attack came and Atem blocked it as two of his lower right arms came around your middle. Your body stilled under the touch but reminded yourself that you had to trust the man for now.

Atem could feel the tension in your body and hear the wariness of your breath, but you did not fight him. You were giving him your trust and he would prove to you that he deserved that trust.

He lean in close to your ear and gently said, "No harm will come to you, I swear."

You were glad that you weren't facing him as you bit your bottom lip and willed yourself not to blush at the smooth baritone of his voice. Goldie unintentionally help by squeaking out something that got Atem to look up. His red eyes widen as his own group of followers came scurrying down the broken window. They had no chance of escape as a silver wave flowed out of the window and over took them in one sweep.

"Shit." He hissed, gripping his sword. That was the last of the group that he had brought with him as the rest were wiped out in the explosions at Kaiba CORP.

"What?" You said and nearly looked up, when Atem shouted, "No! Don't look!", but it was too late. You watched as the last golden spiders where cannibalize and swallowed by a silver wave. They barely let out screams at their bodies spilt apart. "Oh god," you whispered to yourself as Goldie shivered in your pack. The silver wave sped down the wall towards you and Atem tried to pull you off the ladder, but your hands would not loosen their grip.

"Let go! We have to go now!"

You snapped out of your trance and the moment your hands came off the ladder, Atem pulled you closer to him and dropped down with his web. You didn't even have a chance to scream as your stomach went up into your chest. You closed your eyes, pulled your arms into your chest and clamped your mouth shut since you couldn't use your voice to scream. It was a good thing your hair was pulled back otherwise it would have been flying everywhere.

Around you, you could hear the poison needles hitting the wall but not a single one hit you. A few times you heard Atem make small grunting sounds making you wondered if he was taking all the hits. _But he can't do that! That much poison can kill him._ The free fall suddenly stopped, making your stomach flip up and over. You were about to ask what was going on when you nearly slipped out of his hold. Your arm came over his and Atem let out a heavy breath and tighten his grip on you.

"Sorry", he mumbled out. His arms seem to trembled as they held on to you. Worried that he had gotten hurt you twisted yourself in his hold so you could help him. "Stop. Wait." Atem tried to correct his hold on you but let out a sore groan when you gripped at his arms. You were about to wrapped your arms over his shoulders when he cried, "No! Don't! When the attack comes again they may hit your arms."

You stopped, noting the sickly look in his tan skin and shallow breathing. You put your palms to his face and his eyes closed at their coolness, his face felt hot with fever. "You got hit more than once, didn't you," you asked softly.

Atem huffed then peered at you with a small smirk, "Yeah, but I can handle their poison. You on the other hand would die within minutes." When he saw your eyes widening he quickly added, "I won't let them hurt you, now, if you want to hold on to me grab onto here." He patted the brown harness that went over his chest.

You glance to it then gripped it as you said, "So there's a practical use behind your fashion?" Atem snorted a laugh then winced at the pain. Eros had told him many times that he looked like a closeted bondage slave.

"It takes the pressure off my arms and back." He explained hastily then said, "I'm going to drop us down again."

You nodded gripping the leather strap and again the two of you were lowered down at a dropping speed. You closed your eyes holding on tight to the thick strap as the wind howled in your ears. At this speed, surely you weren't too far from the ground. The wind became so loud that you couldn't hear the swarm of needles striking the wall. _How long before you reached the bottom_ , you wondered worriedly. You weren't sure if Atem was at least protecting himself or taking all of the blows.

"We're nearly there!" he called over the air, but then suddenly stopped and swing his body sideways. A clash of metal rung out in the air. Goldie squeaked from your pack and when you opened your eyes your heart dropped at the sight of the other strange man. He stood on the side of the wall with no aid other than his eight spider legs. The break-room only gave you so much light to really see this _person_ but now with the dropping sunlight, you still weren't sure if your eyes were playing tricks on you. Still, the sight of his crooked smirk made you unknowingly shake. Atem sensed your fear at the sight of Akefia and put a hand on your shoulder making your body relax.

Akefia studied you both then moved his dark eyes to you, and he let out a small cruel laugh saying, "I didn't think you would have let yourself be carried off so quickly. Forgive my minions eagerness, had I known your plan I would have order them to let you go. Still, slipping away from the Golden Spider is not an easy thing to do. Not when he has is eyes on you."

The two blades trembled as Atem struggled under the weight, snarling, "Don't you talk to her!"

The other man hummed then struck out with a front leg and jab Atem in the side of his chest. With no way to block it Atem took the hit but kept his sword up.

Another cruel laugh came and Akefia spoke to you again without any concern of Atem saying, "I can help you. You don't know what you are in for once an arachnid gets you into their nest. We can go for days if you get my meaning." The leering look he gave you made you go pale with fear a sickness churned in your stomach.

Was that why the six-arm man was determined to bring you to his home? Is that why he wouldn't just tell you his reasons and wanted to wait till he got you to his nest? Atem pushed hard against the weapons to force Akefia back jostling you out of your thoughts.

"Enough!" Atem roared.

Akefia corrected his stance and gave a low snicker. "I'm just giving the poor girl a fair warning, Atem"

You blinked, realizing that this was the first time you had heard the man's name. Atem, what a strange but fitting name for him. Akefia raised his sword again and said, "You could just drop her you know. You're surrounded by my minions and with her in the way there's no way you can fight me without hurting her or damaging yourself further."

Akefia was right, above the army of hand size spiders waited a level up from where you and Atem hung. There were the spider's with their stingers on the other side and of course the man in front of you. Now you wished you had not moved from your room. _I put us in danger, now I have to get us out._ You glanced around and saw the only way out of this mess.

"Besides," continued Akefia, "I can see that you have taken in quite a bit of poison."

"It won't kill me," Atem reminded him. The white-haired man just laughed and swung his sword at Atem. He blocked it just in time, but he nearly let go of you again. Something wasn't right, Atem could feel himself losing the strength in his arms. "What did you do?"

Akefia chuckled then lunged forward, shoving Atem back with his weapon. He nearly had the two of you falling but Atem's boots found their grip on the wall. Akefia then said in a gleeful voice, "I put something in their diet so the poison they made would weaken you at first. With the amount you have in your body, you might just die from it." He then jump up and cut at the cord that anchored the two of you. "But we shall see!" He yelled out at Atem.

Atem managed to act quick enough to shoot out another web and swung the two of you away from Akefia and his gathering army. His heavy boots hit the wall and shifted you to the side that held onto the white cord. There was no choice but for you to snake your arms around Atem's broad shoulders to give him back the use of his extra arms. He then switch hands with his sword, so his middle right hand held it.

"I have you!" Atem said hastily.

"I know." You replied back. Whatever his reason were for wanting to take you away Atem was risking his life for you and you had to trust him.

The way you said the two simple words had Atem swelling with pride and confidence. The poison's effect steadily grew but he would protect you through this fight. Akefia growled seeing Atem gathering strength. The thread , if he could just could the red thread he would be rid of the Golden spider forever.

Akefia leaped overhead, taking another swipe at the cord, but Atem was ready and pushed off the wall. He let go of the cord and shot out another. From afar, a swarm of needles came but Atem blocked them with his sword and webs. The army of spiders tried to climb down the cord but Atem only smirked and sent out a hum of golden light through his webs that stunned them. You watched in awe as he fought through, but wonder how much longer he could last like this with the poison in his system.

Atem wondered the same thing. He had already figure out that whenever he tried to go lower the spiders on the other building would send their poison hairs flying. Going up wasn't an option either, not with the army of spiders waiting. The only safe place was the middle where Akefia lurked. Perfect. _If she wasn't in my arms, I could take him on one on one, but there's no safe place to set her down._

Akefia sensed the Golden Spider's frustration and licked his lips. He had him. The woman had done her job and weaken Atem more than the poison could, though he could die from it if he didn't get it treated soon. _Prepare to die,_ Akefia roared in his mind as he lunged forward swinging his sword.

Atem blocked it quickly and moved back carefully so he did not go down or up. The silver spider hissed and advanced again swing and jabbing his blade with a ferocity that had Atem gritting his teeth. How he would love to unleash his strength on Akefia, but he had you to worry about. You closed your eyes and kept in your cries as the sound of metal clashed not too far from you. Akefia then kicked out with his front legs and got in a few blows. "You're becoming too easy to hit! Just drop the girl and fight me, if you can! I'll have my followers catch her if that'll put you at ease."

Atem said nothing as he glared at his nemesis with his red eyes. Akefia huffed fixing his stance then said, "Fine, I gave you a chance to put up a better fight, but now I'm done playing with you!"

The Golden Spider ready himself but when he blinked Akefia was gone. _Shit!_ He turned under his arm just in time to block an attack from his right. You moved your hands back to Atem's harness just as Akefia spun and kicked out his back legs, sending Atem flying back. The cord broke and the needles went flying. Akefia watch with certainty that Atem would not be able to survive as he watched his foe twisted so his back took all the needles. _The fool will die protecting her._ He licked his lips and jumped after the two of you. If he happen to save you from the fall, maybe he would keep you around as a trophy.

Atem had held in his grunts while being impaled. He could handle the pain and sickness he told himself and shot one last web to stop the falling. Having enough of the one -sided fight you looked up at Atem and yelled, "Atem! The windows!" Atem looked stun for a moment but then blocked another attack from Akefia.

"Stay out of this stupid girl!"

You tighten your grip on the harness and twisted your lower body in Atem's hold and kicked both your leg into Akefia's abdomen. It didn't do much to hurt him or push him back, but it did make him drop his guard for a moment. The moment was enough for Atem to bring down the weapons and punch Akefia in the face. Akefia stumble back trying to recover from the blow and yelled at his followers to attack.

Again you shouted, "Atem, you need to break into any of the windows! We need to get inside!"

Atem didn't say a word as his eyes glanced around swiftly. Akefia made a move but Atem took off running up then pushed off the wall right when the horde of spiders made a lunge at him. You held on tight as another arm wrapped around you and a hand brought your head to his chest. Atem ran and jumped off the wall once more yelling , "Close your eyes!" right before crashing through a window with his legs first. The sound of glass shattering filled your ears. You waited for the floor next since you didn't expect Atem to land on his booted feet. He released the webbed cord and set you down on your feet to take a quick look at you.

"Are you hurt?" When you shook your head he grabbed your wrist saying, "We need to get moving", but when he took a step he hissed out and nearly stumbled over.

"Are you okay!" The words tumbled out of your mouth as your mind snapped at you. Of course he wasn't okay! He had been poisoned, kicked, and may still be carrying injures from the fight before that he didn't tell you about. From your backpack, Goldie poked out his head, but you shook your head and he went back inside. Not wanting to waste another second standing there you took one of his hands and pulled at it saying, "Come on, we'll take my car."

He sucked in a breath and followed you out. He had a better way of escaping but now wasn't the time as his hearing picked up on Akefia and the army rushing to the broken window. The two of you made it out the door just as the first silver spider crawled into the building. _Just a bit more,_ Atem urged himself, _I have to get us back to the forest!_ His hand tighten over yours and picked up his pace right when the door to the apartment burst open from behind and spiders spilled into the hall.

Some of the people in the other apartments peered out into the hall but then screamed and slammed their door shut. Neither you or Atem stopped running as you led him around the building to where the elevators and fire exits were. You really didn't want to go down another stairwell but waiting around for an elevator wasn't an option. The two of you ran inside the fire exits and Atem didn't wait for you to close the door before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!" You said trying to get down.

He didn't give you and answer as he moved to the railing and shot up a web. Then just like he did at Kaiba CORP and outside your apartment, he jumped in the middle of the stairs and fell using his web. When he landed on the bottom floor he set you back down. If he had not saved your life several times already, you would have punched him, even if it would have hurt you more than him. But he did save your life and he got hurt because of you, so you owed him now too.

"How much further to this 'car'?" He rasped out and nearly stumbled but caught himself.

"Not far, just out this door in fact." You took his arm and pulled him to the metal door and yanked it open. You led him through the dim parking garage as you tried not to think about the army of spiders that where after you. The both of you were on edge since they should have caught up by now and this place was perfect for another attack.

_Positive thinking Y/n! This is no time to be jinxing yourself!_

A quick jolt of relief came over you when you spotted your car only five feet away when an explosion knocked you to your knees. The explosion came from behind and it was smaller than the one at your job, but the damage and cloud of debris made was still great. Your ears hummed as you tried to get your eye sight to clear the fear away. You left for Atem's hand when two arms came around you and lifted you up to your feet.

"Are you okay!"

You nodded at Atem and blinked at the still blurry vision. You had to get it back so you could drive! Atem snapped his head to the side and heard Akefia and his followers coming. The two of you were too vulnerable right now, so fleeing was the best thing to do. He bent to pick up your backpack then sling it over one shoulder then picked you back up, but this time in a bridal style with your right arm going over his shoulder.

He then took out a piece of black chalk that he had won from Hades and ran towards a wall. Quickly he drew a large circle and then the code for the golden forest. With his fangs, he cut a gash on the back of his hand and flung the blood at the circle. Another explosion came but the magic had begun to work, and a portal was made.

Akefia had just spotted the pair leaving through the tunnel. He let out a feral roar then threw three knives. One hit the edge of the circle warping it as the second hit Atem just under his right shoulder. The third nearly hit its mark but only manage to graze it. The silver spider gritted his teeth even as Atem gave a short cry at the wound. Akefia watched as his foe fell forward into the tunnel with you in his arms. The tunnel then closed, leaving no traces of the chalk on the wall.

xxx

When you both fell through, you fell from Atem's hold and tumbled onto the ground. The roar of explosions behind you became suddenly silent. Under your hands, you could feel the rough earth and dried leaves of a forest floor. Steadily, you lifted your head up and blinked at the new surroundings. The sun was still setting and it's dying glow streaked through the tall thick trees.

You tried to sit up but winced at a pain in your right hand. Bringing it close to you, you pushed yourself up on your legs and looked around for Atem. Your breathing stopped when you spotted him lying on the ground with the knife in his back. Not just the knife. Some of the poisoned hairs still clung to his clothes. The golden light bounce off the cold silver making them shimmer on parts of his back and legs. Some were even embedded in his upper arms. Everything the two of you went through showed on him and all you got was a pain in your hand.

You crawled over to him and immediately checked his pulse at his neck. _Still alive, but for how much longer? He needs help but how am I'm going to get it if I don't know where we are?_

You then remember the cell phone in your bag that he still had over his shoulder. You ripped the bag open and dug in as Goldie crawled out and onto the ground between you and Atem's face. He squeaked out at the warrior but quieted when no reply came. Your heart jumped then dropped when you touched the phone but found that it was dead. Of course it would be since there was no time to charge it before leaving. You were just going to charge it later in your car. You toss the phone back in the bag then touched Atem's forehead. It was hotter then before and your eye's traveled to the knife. How deep did it go?

"Goldie," you croaked out, "do you know where we are? Do you know where we can get help?"

Goldie looked up at you with his eyes blinking a silent response.

"I know where you are."

You gasped and looked up to see a giant brown stag with massive antlers. It stood completely still with its dark brown eyes watching you. You swallowed, wondering if you had hit your head too hard. The voice came again but it did not come from the stag as a woman stepped out from behind it.

"And I can help you, if you tell me how the Spider of the Golden Forest came to be in such a wretched state in my part of the forest."

Your mouth dropped at the sight of the woman. Her voice was warm but held a childlike curiosity. Her long light brown hair flowed in waves around her back and shoulders with braids forming a crown around her head. Her dark brown eyes rivaled the depth of the stags, but a light of wisdom shimmered in them. Her round face was freckled on her cheeks and nose and her lips were a fine line of pink. She wore a lose white dress that hanged to her knees showing off tone slender legs. The woman wasn't just beautiful, she was timeless. A beauty that lived in every woman when they were too small to realize or care. The beauty of a flower right before blooming. A maiden's beauty.

"Diana." The name fell from you without knowing why. Something in your mortal self just knew the name and understood.

The woman cocked her head to side and gave a pleased smiled saying, "You are correct, but I prefer my older name, Artemis."

Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Patron of girls and young women, of childbirth, and of chastity. And apparently, standing right in front of you.

xxx


	7. A Deal with a Goddess

You sat by the warm fire that was burning in the middle of the great hall of Artemis.

From outside, the house of the goddess looked like an ordinary mountain of stone cover in patches of moss, but when Artemis stood before the entry way, the rock spilt, and the music of nymphs came floating out to greet their mistress. Atem was laid carefully across the back of the great stag and you walked next him to make sure he didn't stop breathing. The method was sure to aggravate his injuries, but there was no other way to move his heavy body.

You didn't know where in the house they kept him now. Once inside, Artemis order for you to be taken away to be 'refreshed' and Atem taken to be healed. Three beautiful wood nymphs came and led you to a grand bath, then changed you into a new set of clothes.

Your hair was woven back, and treads of gold and silver were tied into it. When the nymphs finished making you up, they brought you here to the hall to eat and drink with them. The food was rich with flavor and the drink perfectly chilled and sweet. The nymphs giggled as they played with Goldie while you quietly ate. None of the nymphs seemed interested in you or maybe Artemis order them not to talk to you. Either way, you weren't sure if you were in a safe place.

_Safe? The woman turned a man into a stag and had his own dogs kill him for watching her bathed and punished another man for accidentally walking by while she was undressing!_ The memory of the stories made you start to worry about the male spider, but Artemis didn't seem to mind him being in her house.

Still, as the time passed with no sign of the maiden goddess, you started to get uneasy and asked a nymph if she was going to see either her or Atem. The nymph blinked with surprise at you and whispered into the ear of another nymph sitting nearby. She frowned and you watched her stand up to leave to room.

Then the wood nymph you had spoken to guided you to sit by the fire and place a warm drink in your hands. She clapped her hands and all at once a lively tune filled the hall. The other nymphs began to move and sway to the music while others started to sing. It was so festive, but you did not want to join in, not until you knew Atem was safe.

Goldie crawled over to your side on the long wooden bench you sat at and curled at the side of your thigh. With one hand holding the mug, you stroked his head, but stopped when your skin shivered at the touch of Goldie's spidery head and quickly drew back your hand to your lap.

"So, you _are_ uncomfortable with spiders," said the smooth feminine voice of Artemis.

You turned and looked up but then lower your gaze in fear of disrespect. It was not only men that Artemis punished. The maiden goddess also harshly punished women. The festivities did not die down and Artemis sat down next to you and brushed your cheek with a finger.

"Are you enjoying the hospitality my followers have shown you?" She asked as she motion to the room.

You nodded and licking your dry lips, said, "Yes, thank you for your generosity."

She hummed and took the mug from your hands to set aside then turned your face to hers. She then moved it this way and that then let out another thoughtful hum. You tried not to shrink under her scrutinizing eyes. When she turned your face to hers once more, your eyes lowered so not to meet her gaze. Pleased with this gesture she said demurely, "Why will you not meet my eyes like you did in the forest my dear?"

The endearment, 'my dear' sounded as though she were talking to you like an doting aunt. A strange thing since she appeared to you as a woman too young to be an aunt. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you answered, "Because I don't want to be rude. Isn't it disrespectful to look a goddess in the eye?"

She tossed back her head and laugh. A true hearty laugh that showed her perfect white teeth. "Indeed! Indeed it is, but you do not worship me, nor do you even believe in me!"

"And yet here you are," You said, then bit your lip and cursed yourself for sounding impertinent .

An amused smile spread over her lips at your words. "Yes, here I am. I see my stories are still told well enough for mortals to recognize me, even if their hearts and minds are closed to me. You please me, so you may meet my gaze and speak with me as you would a friend."

Your body relaxed at once as if her words forced you to let down your guard and your eyes met hers. She nodded her head approvingly and patted your cheek matronly. "Good, now, tell me everything that happened to you and the Golden Spider."

The story spilled out from you in clear detail as the nymphs in the room danced and sang. Artemis did not interrupt and showed little emotion as she listened. The only hint you had that she heard your story was the slight raise of a full brow at the mention of Akefia. When you had finished, she snapped her fingers and a nymph walked up to her with a tray holding a chalice.

"Drink," she commanded as she held the chalice out to you. "Such a long story must make your throat dry. Do not worry," she said when you hesitated, "it is not a strong wine and it will ease your mind."

You thanked her and took the drink. Your eyes closed at the sweet taste and felt all your stress leave you. Artemis then took back the cup and dismiss the nymph. Her brown eyes settled on you and she asked, "Do you understand why the Golden Spider came for you?"

The hands at your lap tighten around each other as if trying to hide your right pinky. The goddess smiled at you like you were a child who gave the right answer. "Yes," she said. "but do you understand what this thread is?

You swallowed. Truthfully, you did and didn't understand why the thread was tied around your finger. "We call it the red string of fate. It's supposed to lead to my soulmate."

Again, the goddess tossed back her head and laughed. Her laughter was like the wind in trees or the stampede of deer. It was wild and exhilarating to hear. She looked back at you and said, "You humans are so dramatic. Soulmates do not exist! You love as you please or not at all! Tell me this, when you look at Atem, do you feel love?"

You sucked in a breath at the personal question but answered, "No", in a low voice. 

The goddess face became stern and for a moment you worried that you had angered her, but she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Of course not," she then open her eyes and said, "how can you when you have not even been wooed properly. I despise what Aphrodite does to the hearts of intelligent women like yourself. I will protect you from the advances of the Golden Spider. Swear your chastity to me and I will see that you are released from Aphrodite's snare."

You felt yourself going pale with fright. You didn't plan on staying a virgin forever. Maybe one day you would give yourself to someone you loved, but if you made this vow you would be indebted to the maiden goddess forever. Carefully, you had to decline Artemis's offer.

"Thank you for your kindness and protection, but I cannot do what you are asking."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at you and at your side you felt Goldie shivering. She didn't look angry but that didn't mean she wasn't so, you hurriedly explained, "It's just that I do want to marry one day."

"Do you wish to marry the spider?"

How you wished you had an ounce of the goddess's stoic nature. This was not a time to wear your emotion and thoughts on your face, but that was the power that came with being a deity. Her eyes seemed to be reading your thoughts, but you willed yourself to speak before she came to her own conclusion and act on your behalf.

"No, but because I do not know him."

"And there is your fear of spiders."

A shaky breath escaped your mouth and your head lowered. "Yes," you said shamefully. Goldie squeaked up at you and crawled onto your lap. Artemis watched as your body instinctively recoiled but you did not reject the hand-size spider. You had told her how Goldie saved your life, and how you felt that you needed to look after the little guy.

"It's my fault that Atem is hurt," you said softly. "He warned me about his enemy, but I got scared and tried to run from him when he said he was taking me back to his home. Atem risked himself to protect me even though I ran from him."

A small approving smile graced Artemis's lips and she went to pet Goldie's head.

"Atem is one of the few noble heroes that I favor, though I do not approve of his actions with you. Every hero has their faults and Atem's would be his brashness and his greed for anything remotely shiny. Not to mention his obvious naiveté of women," she said with an edge of good humor in her voice.

You blushed at the last fault the maiden goddess mention, and she grinned saying, "It's hard to believe with his good looks, but it's true. Atem spent most of his time questing for treasure and slaying monsters, not chasing after maidens. If you wish to be married to him, I can assure you that he would make a fine husband. Of all his good traits, the one that I deem his best and most valuable is his loyalty."

The effect of her words had you beaming with pride though you did not understand why since he wasn't anything to you. While you admit that loyalty was an admirable trait, you cynically believed she mention it do to the amount of infidelity that was common in Greek mythology. Artemis studied your face then stood up saying, "You need to rest. Follow me, I will show you to your room."

She led you down torch lit halls not looking or speaking. Goldie sat on your shoulder with his eyes glancing here and there to remember the layout of the house.

When she reached a set of doors, Artemis turned to you and said, "I understand that you feel that you are indebted to him. Twice he has defended you at the cost of his wellbeing. Though I do not approve of him attempting to steal a maiden from her home, I can understand why he did it. Akefia and Atem have been enemies for a long time. No doubt Akefia wished to use you to kill Atem."

Your hand with the tied thread went to your chest as you remember how the frightening man tried to make you cut the red link.

"Get to know him," the goddess went on, "give him a chance to win your heart. Let him take you to his home and live with him for three months. If by that time Atem cannot get you to love him then, I will see you sent back safely to your home."

Three months! That sounded too long and too short of time! The life you made for yourself would be ruined in that amount of time you are gone. Not to mention you would be living in a spider's nest! Three months also seem too short of time to really know the man and to fall in love. Forgetting for a moment who you were talking to you were about to protest, but her brown eyes darken.

"Three months and I will come to hear your decision. And as I am the goddess of virginity, you must promise me not to give yourself to him in those three months till you have made your choice. Do this and I swear that you will never have to fear the pain of child birth."

"And the punishment," you asked feeling a cold sweat at your temples.

"The pain you will feel, should you lose your chastity before the end of the three months, will be so great that it will drive you mad. Any daughters you have will know the same pain and suffer from madness as well."

You gulped at the looming threat. You read enough of the stories to know that these deities did not kid around with their punishment. _It's not like I would want to sleep with him anyways_ , you reminded yourself. "Alright," you said with a cracked voice.

Artemis stared at you as she pushed opened a door and motion for you to step inside saying, "The times starts now. You will be staying in this room."

The dark room looked like a gaping mouth of a beast ready to swallow you up. Goldie looked from Artemis to you then to the room and scurried inside. Only when you heard an encouraging squeak did you step into the room. Moonlight drifted in from the long windows hanging on the walls and lighted a small part of the large room. Even with the dim lighting, you could tell that the canopy bed was too grand for a single people. Artemis must have thought so too.

When you stepped closer to get a better look, you heard the soft sound of breathing. Your head turned to the door way and Artemis reached in for the door knob and said in an eerily even voice, "Remember, three months you must spend with him and make an effort to know him. Good luck."

Without waiting for a reply, she closed the door.

Xxx

Atem felt restless in his sleep as his mind nagged him to wake-up, but something was holding him prisoner in the dark. He had to wake! He had left her defenseless and lost! They made it pass the portal, but he did not know where they had ended up since the portal was damaged just before he had walked through it with his woman in his arms. How could he have left her alone! What if she wondered off without him? What if someone dragged her off? What if-

A crackle of cruel laughter broke the air and a familiar voice sent a mix shiver of rage and fear through his nerves.

" _Lookie what I found_ ," the voice taunted, and another cackle cracked the air.

Atem needed to wake and with a violent jolt he sat up with his eyes wide as his mouth let out a gasp. With his chest panting Atem scanned the unfamiliar setting. A room? Why was he in a room and what about the forest? More importantly, where was his woman?

A low chirp caught his attention and his red eyes snapped down to see the remaining follower he had brought with him. "Where is she?" Atem's deep voice hoarse out. Goldie clicked out his reply then cocked his head to one side. Atem turned to look and saw you curled up on the far side of the bed. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders. You were safe. Thank the gods.

The bed was massive, yet you slept at the very edge with a small blanket covering your body. Atem blushed at your modesty since he had been asleep under the covers. _Modesty or repulsion_ , he asked himself gloomily.

Goldie then started to click his pinchers. Atem listened as he watched your sleeping form and wished that you did not have your back to him so he could see your face. He closed his eyes with a curse at the mention of Artemis as Goldie spoke. The maiden goddess claimed to favor him, but Atem suspected it was because he didn't chase after her or her nymphs like so many others have. For a moment, he feared about what you have said to the goddess, but it passed. Atem knew that he would be dead if you had claimed to be mistreated by him. Then the little spider said something that had Atem's sharp red eyes looking away from you.

"Repeat that last bit," he hissed.

Goldie blinked then clicked his pinchers. Atem's eyes narrowed as Goldie explain what Artemis had done. Only three months! That was such a small amount of time! The little golden spider gaze up mournfully at his master and told Atem about the vow of chastity you had to promise to the maiden goddess during her stay with him.

Atem snorted then peered over to you through his golden bangs framing his face. "I doubt that will be a problem. Look how she sleeps so far from me. I'm surprise she did not choose to sleep on the floor."

Goldie stayed quiet. He didn't want to tell Atem that you would have if there was a rug to sleep on the cold marble floors. The nymphs had removed them to insure you slept in the bed, but were thoughtful enough to leave a blanket for you on a chair. Atem looked away with a sad sigh and ran a hand through his hair. A glint of red caught his eye and he brought his hand down to stare at the thread tied to his finger.

What was it that Akefia told him? That she feared spiders so much that Aphrodite could not make her fall in love with him and yet, according to Eros this thread meant that they were a good match. Thinking of Eros made Atem wishing that he could talk to him. He had set out to woo the woman, well, more like kidnap her to his home and woo her there, but he didn't have a time limit. Was three months enough time to win a woman over?

He looked over at you when you let out a small sound from your lips. You turned and he saw your body quivering in the cold night air. The blanket clearly wasn't thick enough to offer you any warmth. Atem clicked his tongue then got out of the bed and moved around to were you laid. Carefully he picked you up and carried you to where he had been sleeping.

You snuggled into the warm blankets and pillows as a contented sigh left your lips. You looked so peaceful and delicate that Atem couldn't help smiling down at you. He touched your cheek lightly with the back of his fingers and stroked. Your head moved into his touch and softly sighed with a small upward curl at the corner of your lips.

The sight of the smile made Atem's breath catch in his throat and felt himself moving down closer to your face. The sweet smell of the oils the nymphs spread on your skin filled his senses and Atem felt the urge to press his nose to your neck to see if he could find your true scent. He had smelled it when he held your naked body in his arms and kissed you back at your apartment. What a sweet memory that was! If he didn't have Akefia to worry about, he would have carried you off to your bed and claimed you. The thought made him hard with want as his eyes went to your lips.

Twice, he had tasted those soft lips of yours and each time had left him wanting more. Atem licked his own lips then moved to give you a gentle kiss as you continued sleeping peacefully. Goldie clicked a warning and Atem's red eyes snapped a glare at the little spider as he hissed threatening at him. Goldie stomp a leg and clicked again. Atem sighed then backed away. The little pet was right, he had to control himself and earn your sweet kisses. If he wanted to keep you, he would need to pass Artemis's test.

"I will get her to love me. She will love me, and I will keep her forever." Atem declared as he stared at you with glowing red eyes.

xxx

Artemis was walking pass the great hall when a burst of giggles caught her attention. She turned her head and frowned to see a group of her nymphs surrounding a performing Hermes. He was balancing his staff on his nose with three apples stacked on top. A fourth apple was in his hand and with a quick flick of his wrist he tossed it up. The nymphs gasped then applauded when it landed safely on top of the stack.

Hermes then let out a comical sneeze and the apples jumped in the air with his staff. He caught the staff first them moved to catch each apple out of the air. With one final applause he bowed to his beautiful audience boastfully saying, "Thank you, thank you, you lovely maidens have been a wonderful audience, but your mistress will not be pleased to see that you are all still out of bed."

He then pointed his nose to a stony Artemis. The nymphs gave a gasp and fled to another exit. Hermes grinned at Artemis as he stayed bowing mockingly.

"Good evening, dear maiden of the woods. It has been a while since I've entertained in your lovely halls."

The goddess lifted a severe brow and said coolly, "I wasn't aware that you had entertained my followers so frequently. I'm hope for their sake and yours that apples were the only fruit you played with."

Hermes hummed and straighten himself. "Worry not, there are still other pretty nymphs to play with in the world, though it's hardly fair that you hoard the best-looking ones for yourself."

Artemis turned and crossed her arms at the impish god. "Why are you here? I doubt you came here just to play with my nymphs."

Hermes pouted at her, but a storm started to gather in Artemis eyes. Unlike her twin brother, Apollo, Hermes did not have a friendly bond with her that he could exploit. He set three of the apples on the table and leisurely tossed the fourth in one hand. The battel between the silver and golden spider was exactly the kind of excitement he had been hoping for and the human made it interesting.

Most human woman were predicable in his eyes, but she surprised him when he saw her climbing out of her own window to get away from Atem. Not wanting the game to end so soon, Hermes shifted the winds so that the poison hairs did not hit her. Once Atem arrived to save her Hermes sat back and watched the drama unfold.

Akefia was now searching desperately for the pair to finish Atem off. Hermes knew that the silver spider would not ask for his aid and that was fine since he was bored with the chaos he started. Thankfully, Artemis had stepped in and unknowingly made things interesting again.

"I was passing through and thought that I would visit."

"And spy on the golden spider for your Akefia?"

Hermes grimaced at this saying, "He isn't mine and he has plans of his own. No, I'm simply curious how this will all turn out now that you are involved. Father will not be pleased since he wants to see Atem being laid by someone. Hera and Aphrodite will not be pleased with your meddling should Atem fail to win the woman's heart."

"Hmph," Artemis snorted. "Since have we ever been pleased by each other? Besides, I can't stand by and allow a maiden to be defiled, not when she honored me."

Hermes raised a brow thinking that a simple recognition could hardly be called honoring, but shrugged. They all were phantoms of their former self that only lived as myths to be passed on till humans chose not to anymore. 

"Not to mention it is a cruel match," Artemis said, now walking to the table and picking up a decanter of wine. She poured herself and Hermes a cup of wine saying, "She is clearly terrified of spiders. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking when she was handling that little pet of hers and her voice quaked when she spoke of her ordeal. Atem is a stubborn but reasonable. When he sees that he can't win her over he'll be grateful to have her sent home and Aphrodite can pick someone else to be his wife."

She held out a cup to Hermes and he took it as he thought her words over. He took a small sip then stated, "So, you believe that Atem will fail." 

The goddess snorted. "Of course, Atem has as much experience with women as a maiden going to her bridal bed."

Hermes choked out a laugh as Artemis hid her grin behind her cup as she drank. He sat down on the bench by the table and smiled gleefully up at his half-sister. "I never knew that you had such blunt humor! But you forgot dear Artemis, that eventually a bride will learn how to be a wife in the bedroom. Atem will win her by the end of the second month. Assuming Akefia has failed to kill him."

"Ah," Artemis eyes now gleamed as she too sat down on the bench. She snapped her fingers and a group of nymphs walked in with instruments and ribbons in their hands. Music started to play and the nymphs with ribbons in their hand began to dance. The two deities watched the performers till Artemis finally fell for Hermes's trap, "What is it that you wish to wager in this game of yours?"

Hermes grinned at the beautiful maiden goddess then brought the cup to his lips.

xxx

The sunlight came in through the window but neither it nor the song of birds woke you from your sleep. That you did on your own and felt wonderfully revived. The silk blankets felt cool and soft on your skin and the warm bed became too comfortable to moved.

You laid with your eyes opened as you stared out the bright window. You wished that you could have woken up to your normal life, but nothing could bring it back. Not when you knew that gods and monsters still existed.

Then, there was the deal Artemis made with you. You groaned and moved onto your back. Just how were you going to survive three months living in a spider's nest? What was going to happen to you? You were sure that normal spiders didn't living in groups, but these clearly weren't normal spiders.

Why didn't you just asked for be returned last night when Artemis confronted you? Because you were afraid that she would kill him, she reminded herself. Just because a god said that they favored someone didn't mean they were safe from their wrath.

The man saved your life, twice, so making sure Artemis didn't turn him into a real spider to crush under her heel was your way of repaying him. Living with him for three months would be another way to repay him as well. Now asking you not to have sex with the men was just unnecessary since there was no way you would ever consider it. Atem was handsome but he wasn't-

You turned your head just as you were finishing that thought and froze at the sight of the dozing half spider. He was already dressed and seemed to be relaxing as he waited for you to wake-up. His wounds were healed, and his skin glowed a healthy color. His muscular arms were stretched around him, and fine cut abs peeked from his tight black shirt. 

_(Commission from Less_end)_

Okay, fine, Atem was that handsome, but you weren't going to throw yourself at him on a whim. You didn't need to start acting like a tragic maiden in a Greek story. You were going to make it through the three months and be sent home. Simple as that.

"Sleep alright?"

You're gaze and mind had drifted, and you blinked at the now awakened man. You nodded then sat up in the bed. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up at you with a small smile. "Better," the smile then faded, and his face became serious as he said, "I'm sorry for abandoning you."

"You didn't abandoned me!" You said, in a shocked voice. "You passed out because of your injures!"

"And left you alone, lost and vulnerable." He countered.

"You were poisoned and a knife in your back!

Atem shrugged making you roll your eyes then held up your hand to keep him from speaking, saying, "If you're going to say to had worse just don't. It doesn't make it better."

Again he shrugged, then roll off the bed and stretched his arms. One pair overhead, another in front and the last pair behind him and you sat there memorized by the sight. He then rolled his neck side to side and let out a long breath.

"I'll tell someone that you are awake. After you've been fed and dressed, we'll leave from my home."

"Oh," was all you could say. Atem turned to leave and before he could open the door you blurred out, "I'm only staying with you for three months. Did Artemis tell you what she said to me?"

He breathed in then looked over his shoulder at you. "Goldie told me." Your hands fisted the blankets as his red eyes locked with yours. Heat creep up your neck as you waited for him to say anything. Finally he said, "I will honor her will."

His eyes then darken with passion and a small smirk form on his lips. He was across the room, yet you felt that he was too close. For goodness sake, why was it suddenly hard to breath!

"I will win your heart before our time runs out." Atem said in a rumbling purr.

The heat made it to your face, and he was out the door before he could hear you say, "You don't even know my name!"

You slumped against the headboard of the bed and a small chirp came from the pillow between you and were Atem had slept. You smiled at the little golden spider and said 'good morning' to him. Goldie did a stretch that was dog like and sat up looking at you.

"Thank you for telling him for me," you said patting his head. "But I'm not going to won over that easily." Goldie clicked his pinchers and you sighed wishing that you could understand him like Atem did. "I'm afraid Goldie. I pet you and talk to you, but my hand still shakes when I do and my chests," you pulled back your hand to cover your heart as a familiar swell of anxiety began to build, "I'm scared. I just want to go home."

Goldie blinked then cocked his head and let out a small chirp. You have nothing to fear. _The master will take good care of you,_ he wanted to say to you _._

The door opened and three nymphs gracefully walked in with new clothes for you. Wiping your tears away, you got out of bed to let them work on you as another group of nymphs came in with food and drink. When you saw then fitting your feet with golden sandals, you asked about the cloths you had brought.

"The Mistress said that if you are to spend the months among under the view of the gods, you should be dressed as a goddess yourself." A Nymph replied.

"Is Atem a demi-god?" You asked, as tried to think if his story was one you missed. The nymphs giggled at your question and another explained sweetly, "He is a hero celebrated by the gods."

"Okay, but I don't know how far we have to travel to his home and these sandals will cut into my feet."

They looked at you with sickly sweet smile, like you were a naïve little girl that hadn't caught up yet. You were taken gently by the arm and lead to the table to eat as a nymph said, "Our Mistress will lend you a mare to ride on. Atem is return to mare the moment you reach his house."

"He lives in a house, not a spider's nest?"

Another wave of giggles had you sighing with irritation and muttered, "Never mind." The nymph weren't bothered by the dismissal and bowed to you before leaving the room.

As you ate your meal alone in your room, you decide that the journey to his home would be the perfect time to get some damn answers out of him. The main one being, why were you even in this mess to begin with?

xxx


	8. The Journey Begins

Akefia dozed away in a net he casted between two trees under long branches that gave the perfect amount of shade. He had traveled all night to reach the edge of Artemis's territory, but he dared not enter. The goddess didn't care for most men, but he was certainly on her shit list.

The nymph he had stolen away was too tempting a beauty to let get away, and she had given birth to a stronger line of followers before he was done with her. Naturally, he had been careful when he took the nymph, but Artemis suspected that it was him, and promised retribution should he ever step foot in her forest.

He would have to go around in order to cut Atem off from entering his part of the forest. The Golden Spider's home was too close to the mountains of the gods for Akefia to dare invade it. Once he killed Atem then Akefia would not any problems stealing back everything he owned, including the woman. She would pay for interfering with his fun. If she lived.

 _'I wonder if they will notice that something is wrong by the time I see them again',_ he mused as he sank deeper into sleep.

Xxx

You held on to the saddle of the chestnut mare that stood calmly by Artemis's home. The nymphs had to help you onto the mare's back, when you told them that you had no experience with horses. It wasn't so bad siting up high on an animal's back, but you still worried about falling off once it started moving. You wished that the nymphs would have let you dress in your more practical clothes, though you supposed what you had on was practical from their perspective.

The beautiful orange linen dress was sturdier then the silk you had on last night, and they gave you a black wrap with a golden trim that went around the cloth. At your request, they switched your sandals that were softer to walk-in if you wanted a break from riding the mare. Your hair was done up in a Greek style that you have seen only in movies and art. It was a beautiful outfit, but you really would have prefer a sweatshirt, pants, and sneakers.

Goldie sat on one of the front saddle bags, and squeaked up at you, making you smile down at the seven-legged spider. You wanted to concentrate on not falling off, and breaking your neck. Having Goldie's thin spidery legs on your shoulder would not help you. He tried to move to the horse's head, but the mare gave a disdainful whine.

 _'Looks like me and the horse have something in common',_ you thought warily to yourself.

The nymphs were packing the last of the supplies when Atem walked out of the fortress with a pack on his back. He had a long talk with the maiden goddess, and he felt ready to leave her domain. She could have supply him with a mare of his own, but Artemis suggested that they not rush back to his home.

" _Spend time with her out in the wilderness. This is the only help I will give you."_

Atem pointed out that she had healed him, gave shelter and hospitality to you, but the goddess only smiled, and walked away. It was her cynical smile that made Atem realize that, Artemis believed that he would fail her test. His jaw ticked, but he dared not say a word. He knew better then to provoke any of the goddesses. Atem had other things to worry about then his ego.

Turning towards the exit of the fortress, Atem estimated that it would be five days journey with the one mare if he took the most direct route. He would have used the chalk Hades had gifted him, but Artemis had forbidden him from using it in her forest.

 _'I suppose I could use it once we step out, but Akefia will be waiting for us_ _where we need to pass into the beginnings of the dark woods.'_

The idea made him uneasy since the dark woods is a neutral area and with you by his side he worried for your safety. If he were by himself it would be easier to face the fiend again.

' _I could try the mountain route, but that would take longer and I'm not sure I trust 'him' around her.'_ It would take two days to leave Artemis's part of the forest so Atem decided to think more on the matter as they traveled.

When he stepped outside however he changed his mind immediately as he sucked in his breath at the sight of you. You were looking down at Goldie, but as if sensing his presence, you glanced up at him. What an irresistible beauty you were sitting proud on the mare and dressed in clothes that made you part of his world. Not that he didn't mind what you had on before. They were practical and showed off the shape of your legs and ass.

' _No, definitely not the mountain route. 'He'll' want her for sure, but she is mine.'_

You looked at Atem wondering why he stood there staring at you, then turned away as a blush warmed you cheeks. Again, it hit you that this man was going to take you to his home where you would live with him for the next three months. ' _What the hell am I going to do during that time? I didn't go to college just be a domestic maid!'_

The mare bobbed its head and gave a huff and a low 'neigh'. Your hand went to stroke the neck as you made a soothing shushing sound. "Sorry, if my nervousness is bothering you," you said softly to the mare.

Its head turned to show that it was listening, and you smiled adding, "I'm a long way from home and this is new to me, but I'll trust my life with you and with him." Your smile dropped as your mind finish the rest by saying, ' _What other choice do I have?'_

The mare turned its head forward and let out another huff then stamped on the ground with its hoof. Agreeing with the mare that it was time to go Atem walked towards you. He gave a curt nod to the nymphs, who backed away in bows, then grab the reins of the mare. He had started to leave when you called down to him, "Wait! Aren't we going to say goodbye?"

"Fear not mortal," a tall nymph replied, "our mistress sends her blessings with you and bids you a good journey."

You frowned at the answer but said nothing as Atem started leading the mare away. He had to get you away from the fortress and from the maiden goddess followers. _'It would be just like Artemis to go back on her word and keep her here.'_

Another one called out saying, "Remember your promise and all will be well."

"Good luck to you!" Cried the nymph who had taken charge of dressing you during your stay and soon all of the nymphs began calling out to you while some started to sing.

The song made your heart lighten and less afraid of your journey. Waving and smiling back at the group, you felt a wave of protection wash over you and settle in the air around you. You kept looking back over your shoulder at the group of nymphs waving till the trees blocked your sight. Their song had faded and soon only the song of the birds could be heard. The gentle swaying movements of the mare made you look slowly forward, and your hand tighten on the saddle.

Time passed on in silence that started out comfortable, but slowly began to bother you. If you had a watch maybe you wouldn't have mind, but Artemis had kept all of your belongings. The scenery was another problem since it all looked the same to you. Carefully, you glanced around at the forest, but it was so thick with trees that you weren't sure what direction you were headed. Heck, you didn't even know where Atem's home was located.

Deciding that this was as good a time as any to start asking questions you summoned up your courage and asked, "Where are we headed?"

Atem did not look back at you but his head moved letting you know that he heard you. "I told you," he said gruffly, "I'm taking you to my home."

"Yes, but where is that?" You asked, annoyed at his vague reply.

"At the bottom of the mountains of the gods."

"So, Olympus?" ' _That would mean Greece, but does Greece even have a forest like this one? It looks so untouched.'_

You then wondered if you could find a way home on your own, but then dropped the idea when you remembered the deal you made with the maiden goddess. Running away was out of the question.

Atem grunted then glanced up at you with a smirk saying, "Not the Olympus of your mortal world. The gods have not lived there for a long time."

Something about his words sent a chill down your spine and you jumped to the next question that popped in your mind, asking, "What do you mean by, "of your mortal world"? Am I somewhere else?"

He nodded his head, then looked forward as he said, "Yes. You are in a plane of existence that sits next your reality."

Your eyes widen as you repeated his words in your mind till it made sense, but no matter how many times you did, it just wouldn't accept it. You were a scientist, so this concept was not new to you, but if what he was saying was real then you were nowhere near home. You weren't even in the same existence as home.

"Stop the horse."

Atem looked back at you puzzled and unsure if he heard you right. He then realize that he did hear you as you stared down at him and said again with a sharp voice, "Stop the horse!"

He did as you asked and went to help you down as you struggled to get off the mare's back. Goldie shivered then scurried inside the saddle bag he had been sitting on and peeked from the leather flap. The mare waited patiently and sniffed at a moss-covered rock.

When your saddled feet felt stable on the ground, you shoved Atem away and took a step back to glare at him as you shouted, "Okay! You need to start explaining now! I have been extremely understanding, but I need some answers!"

"First, you invading my dreams! Then you and your buddy show up at my work, then at my apartment and then brought me to a strange place where I met a deity! I am willing to accept all of that even though half of what I just said would have me tossed in the most padded room a mental hospital can afford, but are you telling me that I am not even in my own reality anymore?"

Atem gave her a candid look, replying, "That is what I said, yes."

Your mouth open as you gawked at his response, then turned away and took a few steps. A long deep breath left your chest, as your hands reached into your braided hair. Atem looked at you worriedly, and was about to step towards you when you turned around with your hands falling from your head.

"Why!" You shouted. "Why did you come after me! Why did you bring me here!"

_Because you are mine,_ Atem thought as his possessive nature started to rise, but he shoved it aside.

He knew that he needed to phrase it better since that was his reasoning. You were his so, you belong here with him. If Eros had been able to speak to him by telepathy, he would be screaming that they had a huge talk about this and that you weren't a thing to possess.

"Well!" You said in a cracked voice that came close to a sob.

 _'No you don't dear girl! Don't you dare cry now! Not in front of him!'_ But you wanted to cry. Deep down, you wanted to scream and cry from being jerked away from your life. You could have let everything go and adjusted since you were comforted by thinking that normal civilization existed somewhere, but talk about not being in Kansas anymore!

Atem suddenly felt unsure what to say when he saw the tears building in your eyes. His time with you had barely begun, and he was already making you want to cry.

"The arrow!" he sputtered out hoping to explain before you really started to cry tears, "Do you remember the arrow!"

You sniffed and wiped an eye to stop your tears from leaking out. "The arrow from the dream?"

"It was not a dream," Atem explained hurriedly. "You had been invading my land for several nights."

"I can't choose where I go in my dreams! Besides, I didn't even know where you live!" You argued back.

Atem let out a breath then said, "Regardless of what you believe, you were in my forest and when you stabbed me with that arrow, you revealed a bond between us."

Now you let out a scoffed then lifted your right hand and shouted, "So, you're saying this is my fault!"

"Yes!"

Goldie sank deeper into the bag as the mare's tail flicked and shook its head with a snort. You stared at Atem as a slew of curses crossed your mind. About the only good thing that came from his reply was that your eyes dried up, but a low fury burned there now. Fine, this _bond_ was your fault, but why did he have to bring you here?

"What you just said only explains the string," you said in a low even voice that had Atem sweating as you dropped your hand with the red thread. "It," you went on trying to hold on to your rage, "doesn't explain why you came after me."

He could not believe that he had to explain this to you, but then remember how Eros needed to explain the situation to him as well. "We belong together. That string is called a love line, and it shows that you are meant to be with me." As he said the last bit, Atem's felt his face burn as the messy feeling of love filled his chest.

You looked away feeling shy at his declaration. You had already figured out the implications of the string and had two different people explain it to you, but to hear it coming from Atem it made it true in your mind. You were flattered by his words, but it wasn't enough. For a love line, the feeling of love seemed to be one sided.

 _'I'm getting a feeling that it's not even love that's motivating him,'_ you thought while fixing the black wrap around your shoulders, so it wouldn't drag on the leafy ground.

"So," you finally said as you turned your head to peer over at him, "you came for me because you believe that I belong to you?"

The question made Goldie peek back out the bag while the mare turned its right ear towards Atem. ' _Answer correctly!'_ Goldie thought frantically as the mare merely listened closely.

"Yes, as I said, that string shows that we are meant to be," Atem replied bristly.

The mare made a noise that nearly resembled laughter, while Goldie sank back into the bag. Your open dropped as you crossed your arms. "I see."

Atem shifted nervously unsure what to make of your mood. He answered honestly and clearly, so what was the problem? His mistake became clear to him when you then said, "So, I am a thing that you want to possess and horde away in your home. Is that it?"

"No! That isn't what I meant!" Atem replied quickly. ' _Gods! This is why I didn't want to get mixed up in a relationship!_ '

"Then explain it to me."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," You said coolly, adding, "I'm not leaving this forest until you do."

Atem cursed as he turned to step away to gather his thoughts. What more was there to explain to you! You were his, therefore you belong with him in his home! Why was that so difficult for you to understand! Running a hand through his wild hair, he looked back at you ready to just throw you over his shoulder and start walking. But something stopped him when he saw the cool flames in your eyes and the strength your body language gave off. For a mortal woman, you were a formidable force that made him feel...weak, yet stronger at the same time. And you were his, his...

"What is your name?" Atem asked gently. The question caught you off guard for a second, but it pleased you that he finally realized that he didn't know your name.

"It's Y/n," you replied.

"Y/n," he repeated, then said, "I believe you already know my name."

"Atem."

His pulse quicken at the sound of your voice saying his name and nodded. He then held out his hand to you, but you stood your ground wanting him to explain his answer. It wasn't till he said a heartfelt, "Please", that you moved back to him.

Your eyes glanced down at his open callous hand. One of six that had held you and kept you safe when running from that other man. You took it and let him bring you closer to him. You feared that it was a mistake to let yourself be so close to him as your body suddenly heated. There was an undeniable magnetism about him, but you wouldn't let it cloud your judgment.

Aware that your cheeks were going from pink to red, you glance up into his face and shivered as all six of his eyes stared down at you. Atem could sense a hint of fear, but you were fighting it back with curiosity of him. Your anger had died down, but to Atem, anything was better than hate or disgust. He looked down at your hand and noticed that it happened to be the one with the red thread tied to your pinky.

Incredible that such a flimsy looking thing was what tied you to him. You suck in a breath as Atem lifted your hand to his lips to kiss where the thread was tied.

He then lowered your hand and looked back at you saying, "I've never thought I would have a woman I could love. I didn't want one, but then you showed up and reveal this bond between us."

Atem rubbed the top of your pinky with his thumb, then said, "I want to care for this bond between us. I want to be in love with you and for you to love me."

You were stunned into silence at his words that it felt unfair. He wasn't supposed to be this earnest! That would make it easy for you not to fall in love with him! You wetted your lips trying to think of a reply, but none came.

The mare let out a whine that startled you both and Atem patted its head then turned to you saying, "I'm sorry for tearing you away from your life. When I saw Akefia, I felt justify for taking you away to my home."

"What was your main reason to bring me here?"

Atem sighed as he turned his face to hide his blush. "I wanted to court you here, were I was comfortable." ' _And where I could easily talk to Eros for advice.'_

You blinked at him, then laughed gently, asking, "Did you get that idea from Hades?"

Atem laughed then smirked at you saying, "It turned out well enough for him." He then touched your face with one of his other hands and gently said, "But I am sorry. I promise that I will make you happier than Persephone and she is incredibly happy."

You smiled at this and touched his cheek. His eyes closed at your touch and seeing him relaxed into your hand made you giggle to yourself. _He's actually adorable, as well as handsome._ Without thinking, you stepped closer as a need to kiss him took hold of you. But before you could even lean in, Atem winced at a pain in his head.

"Ah!" he cried and dropped your hand.

"Are you alright?"

Atem nodded and touched his head. "Yes, I'm fine. We should get going. The journey to my home is about three days away." He then picked you up and placed you back on the mare's back. He picked up the reins and started down the path.

Xxx

Elsewhere, Aphrodite was having a fit. Eros stood aside as he watched his mother throw another empty glass bottle at a wall.

"That prudish bitch!" She shrilled.

Eros sighed and watched as his mother picked up another bottle then storm over to a cauldron to pour it in. "Let's see how she likes it when I send her followers into a sex frenzy!"

"Mother, please, you know that won't fix things." Eros said calmly.

"No! But it would make me feel better! I'll send in a group of satyrs, and let them have at it! Now, hand me a bottle of dark lust!"

Eros pointed to a wet spot on the wall and, said dryly, "You broke the last bottle. Remember when I said don't, but you tossed it without listening to me, that was why."

Aphrodite screamed then stomped over to a chair and dropped down in a frustrated pout. "Artemis had no right meddling with my work!"

Her son rolled his eyes since meddling was what they all did best. _It's no wonder Atem wanted nothing to do with us._

"That girl is a perfect match for the Golden Spider! To put a time limit and then claim to take her away is over stepping!" Aphrodite went on in an angry rant.

"I agree, but Zeus said that it was a reasonable test." Eros reminded her.

"Bah!" She dismissed with a wave of her hand. "He's just hungry for entertainment! Now all of Olympus is taking sides whether this match will succeed or fail! I am telling you, if it weren't for that pent-up spinster, they would be fucking by the end of next week! But no, she just had to make the girl hold on to her virginity till after the trial!"

"Well, she is the Goddess of Chastity," Eros muttered tiredly. He wished that he could help his friend make it back, but Zeus commanded that no one _interfere with this new game. 'As if that will really stop anyone else from interfering',_ the love god snorted to himself.

A golden headed cherub then fluttered into the room and gave a quick bow to both Eros and Aphrodite. "Forgive me for disturbing, but a love line has been damaged."

Both Deities turn towards the cherub whose eyes glanced down quickly at its chubby little toes.

"Who's love line has been damaged?" The goddess of love asked coldly as she slowly rose to her feet.

Eros opened his wings ready to protect the chubby messenger as it looked between them once more with a hesitant expression.

Finally, it replied, "The hero Atem, your loveliness."

It took all of Eros's power, and Hephaestus's aid to calm the raging Goddess of Love before she destroyed everything in her part of the mountain.

Xxx

Atem was rubbing the side of his head as he rested under a tree. They had travel all morning and into the early afternoon. There were short breaks along the way, but Atem wanted to keep moving till he reached the river that cut across the massive forest. They would rest here for the rest of the day and camp for the night. He had not yet made up his mind of which path to take and tomorrow he would need to make a decision when they arrive at the fork.

 _'He'll be waiting for us to enter the dark woods, I just know it, but the mountains are too risky. I bet he knows that too, so that's why he'll be waiting with his followers.'_ Around and around his mind went, but his thoughts only made the pain in his head worse. He wished that it would stop since it prevented him from thinking clearly.

The mare stood off to one side nipping on the sweet grass that grew between the towering trees and pebbled shore by the river. A single tent was pitch up three feet from where the mare stood minding its own business. Atem didn't think much of the mare since most animals in this world had a higher level of cognizant than were you had come from. Still, he couldn't help thinking that the mare was a little too intelligent. _'No matter which way we go, I'll send it back once we're out of this forest.'_

A cheerful laugh then broke the air in ringing sound and Atem opened his eyes. Opened his eyes? When did he closed them? The laugher ring out again and Atem forgot about his ailment when he spotted you playing with Goldie by the water.

You had set your wrap inside the tent and wandered down the bank with Goldie scurrying after you over the tiny smooth pebbles. As you promise, you didn't wander too far and kept in sight of the small camp. After the talk in the morning, neither you nor Atem said much. In a way it was better so he could concentrate on finding this place. He did want to know more about you, but Atem felt that he needed to focus. When he had you safely in his home he could learn everything he wanted to know about you.

The mare had also taken noticed of your laugher and looked up to see you coming back from your walk with your sandals in your hands as water soaked your feet. Goldie was running up beside you and squirting water at you in thin streams making you shriek with laughter. You would then carefully kick up water at the little gold spider, who dodged away in time. With the sun beating down at the water, and sparkling off the golden jewelry the nymphs had given you, you were a vision of loveliness.

The mare after a while, glanced over at Atem who was watching you from his shaded spot. The mare then let out a whine that had you turning to look at the camp. It was so bright were you stood that you had to lift your hand over your eyes. Atem straighten himself as you looked over at him then waved.

He waved back, then felt his heart stop when he realized that you weren't waving at him. You were waving for him to join you. The pain in his head disappeared, and Atem got up without a thought to go to you. The mare huffed then went back to chewing the sweet grass.

When he got near you, he asked sternly, "What's wrong?"

You blinked at him, then gave him a small smile saying, "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted you to walk with me."

"Oh," he replied feeling happy that you wanted his company, yet felt unsure of himself. The momentary look of uncertainty that passed over his face made you giggle inside since it made him appear normal, if not downright cute.

Not waiting on a reply, you took hold of an hand and pulled. The action made Atem jumped, but he didn't pull away. Looking into his eyes you started to lead him away in the direction you were headed before the mare made its whine. Goldie followed behind, but kept a respectable distance.

Atem felt over the moon that you were requesting to spend time with him, and you were touching him on your own volition. He had never done anything like this, not even with a goddess, especially not them. Whenever he was called to rescue a maiden, Atem went in, got the girl out, and took her to wherever she needed to be without so much as bothering to tell them his name or ask for theirs. Hence the delay in asking yours and introducing himself.

He walked with you for about a minute, when you asked, "Have you travel through here before?"

"Many times, but I never stayed long," he replied.

"Really! But it's so beautiful here!" You exclaim as you motioned around. Atem smiled, glad that you could appreciate the untouched nature, but explained the most men felt uneasy staying here for longer than needed.

You laughed understanding what he meant and asked, "Is where you live beautiful too?"

A smile spread on his lips, and he nodded his head. "It is, and I think you will like it there." Atem caught your eyes glancing down and quickly said assuredly, "You've only seen it by night, but in the day time the trees have a glow to them that makes them appear to be made of gold."

"Really," you said trying to sound intrigued.

"Yes, even the leaves shine this way."

"How is that possible?" You asked, now becoming curious.

"I mentioned before that the forest is at the bottom of Olympus." You nodded at him and Atem went on explaining, "Well, there is a power that flows out from the mountains and the trees take in that power. So, when the sun's light shines on the forest, they glow."

"And you live there?" You asked, looking astonished.

His let out a warm chuckle, and an odd flutter beat in your chest at the sound. His voice was so deep and smooth that nearly any sound he made had you either melting inside or heating in certain places. If it weren't because you were walking, your toes would be curling too.

"I do," Atem answered as he glanced at you thinking, _'and so will you my love_.'

"At first, Zeus put me in charge of protecting the trees, so none could cut them down and use the wood. Then later, he gave me the land to do with as I pleased."

You stopped in your step and turned to him with wide eyes. "Wait! So, they are all real! The Greek gods are real here and I am not dreaming any of this?"

"In this plain they are real. Real only because their stories are still told, but it's not enough to give them the power they once had to rule over your world," Atem said then touched your face when he caught a frighten look in your eyes. "You needn't worry, I will keep you safe from them."

"Atem, I know the stories, and no one is ever safe from them."

He agreed with your statement, but did not want you to fear living in this world with him. He wanted you to feel that this place was your home and to enjoy the gifts it had to offer. Your eyes were so wide with apprehension that he wanted to wrap his arms around you, and bury you in his strong body till you felt secure and safe. Till, you understood that he would do anything to protect you.

But he didn't need to do that.

His eyes. His red eyes, both human and spider like, told you that he would take on any being, whether they were mortal or immortal to protect you. He knew hardly anything about you, but because of a simple red string he was ready to die for you. You saw it there in his eyes, and it left you stunned as you wondered if you deserved this kind of loyalty, when you two were only now getting to know each other.

His other hand took yours and gave it a gentle squeeze, then said with a proud smile that had your skin breaking out in goose flesh, "If you were able to impress Artemis, then I'm sure you will be fine with the others should you ever meet them."

As he said this, you both thought that it would be best if you didn't meet anymore gods. You thought this based on all the mythology you knew, while Atem knew firsthand what a handful the gods really were. He then began to test your knowledge of the twelve deities that all lived on Olympus and was pleased by how much you knew.

As the two of you went on walking by the river the conversation soon strayed away from gods as you learned little things about each other's life. Mainly yours, since Atem had not kept up what went on in the mortal world.

It was early evening when the two of you made it back to camp. Not much was needed to be done, but you insisted that you help him with food preparation. While eating, you couldn't help noticing that Atem seemed worried about something. When you asked him, Atem claimed that it was nothing, but you pressed him till, he told you about the choice that needed to be made tomorrow.

"What's wrong with the mountains?" You at first asked then thought for a moment saying, "Is it because we don't have enough supplies?"

He gave you a small smile, and shook his head saying, "No, we have all that we need. It is because those mountains belong to Apollo. I've already received help from him when I left for your world, and to ask for his aid again may put us in a compromising position."

You frowned at this, and said, "But then you would be facing Akefia on your own. You were just healed recently from your last fight with him!"

"We can't avoid him forever. The mountain path I wish to take us will still lead us into the dark woods, but we will be closer to my home."

"Then let us take it," You said then took his closest hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "It would give you time to rest, and be ready for the next time we see him."

Atem looked at you as he thought over what you were saying, then shook his head. "It would give him time to send for more of his followers."

"Can't you call for your follows to help you?"

"You do realize that I would be calling for an army of spiders." Atem said gently.

You paused for a moment, and slowly nodded. "Yes, but it's not like Akefia will be waiting for us with rabbits, or squirrels."

Atem laughed at this agreeing, "Indeed not, but I must warn you that Apollo is not the easiest god to deal with, and if we walk into his territory, we will most certainly meet him."

"I understand."

Atem then touched your face as he gazed into your eyes. All the anxiety he had carried since leaving Artemis's fortress had left him. Your strength help lifted the burden that surround his mind, and he felt that he could get you both back safely to the Golden Woods, because now he wasn't working alone. Is this what having a mate is like?

"Alright," he said confidently, "tomorrow, we will head take the mountain path."

You smiled at him then lean in to kiss his cheek. Atem's eyes fell closed at the light touch then open as you pulled on his hand. "Let's get some sleep," you said, as you led him inside the small tent.

His cheeks flushed but he said nothing as he followed you inside. Atem would not touch you, but for now, it felt like a gift to be invited to sleep next to you. He was sure that you would want him to stay outside, which he wouldn't have mind since he wanted you to not only feel safe, but to trust him as well. _'She kissed me. All on her own, she kissed me, and I have no idea what I did to earn it, but I will figure it out so she will do it again.'_

Inside the tent, you laid with your back to him to make sure he wouldn't get any ideas. You then touched your lips as your cheeks blushed.

Why did you kiss him? There was no need for it, but it felt right to do. As for bringing him inside, well, you already shared a bed with him, and nothing had happened. Nothing would happen till the three moths were over. You then buried your face into your arm as you reminded yourself that nothing was ever going to happen between the two of you.

_'I just feel safer with him being close by, that's why I want him in here with me. That's all! And the kiss was just to thank him for listening to want I had to say! That's all!'_

The flap to the tent open a tad as Goldie came in and found a spot over head to keep watch over you and Atem. He had slept most of the way here and would sleep later when he was sure all was well.

"Goodnight," you said softly when you heard Atem settling down next to you.

"Goodnight," came his deep voice and soon you both fell into a deep sleep.

Outside the tent, the mare snorted, and walked off into the woods where it took the shape of a man. He looked around then took off into the air to complete a task he had put off on Mt. Olympus. Things were coming alone smoothly, but he wondered if the god of light, archery, music, poetry, and prophecy, would disrupt the progress being made, or aid it. 

xxx


	9. The God Among Us

The next morning arrived without any incident. Not that Atem thought they would be attacked in the middle of the night in Artemis's territory.

Akefia wouldn't dare enter after his transgression, but Atem prefer to act on the side of caution. So it was with years of training that he whipped out a knife when he felt something press against his side. He hand stopped just in time when his eyes fell on the sleeping beauty laying next to him. His muscles relaxed as he let out a small breath.

After the long day of traveling, you had no trouble falling asleep on the ground. The blanket had enough padding to make the area where you slept comfortable, but it couldn't be compared to a bed. Still, you slept with ease and turned only once in your sleep.

That once, had you curling up to the warm body next to you. Atem sighed. He was not used to sharing a bed with anyone. Now, he would need to become familiar with the experience and fast if he didn't want to kill his own mate in her sleep.

Goldie peep at him from where he roosted above you and the arachnid. Atem drew back his knife, putting it back in its sheath, then settles back down on his back. They had another hour before they would need to get up. Well, his woman did. Atem wanted to get up so he could start packing and get the horse ready for travel. He was about to get up when something landed on one of his arms.

A hand.

Your hand.

Atem glanced at you while you went on sleeping dreamlessly. You were a strange woman. The corners of his lips tugged up as he reminded himself that you were _his_ strange woman.

As he watched you sleep, he remember the strength in your eyes when you confronted him yesterday in the woods. How you demanded answers and laid out your ordeal in plain facts. Indeed, it was a miracle that you didn't break from all the changes. Thinking about what you had said, he found that you were justified in your anger. If the roles were reversed, he would not have stand to have his life completely undone and then forced to live in another world.

Just him falling under the spell of Aphrodite's arrow was enough to up end his perfect bachelor life, but you had to go through more changes than he did. And you were doing it with more resilience than he could have asked for. He should have made it easier for you, not drag you away like he planned.

What would you have done if he didn't bend to you and answered your question? Would you have run back and pledge yourself to the Goddess of the Hunt and become one her followers? Doubtful. But you could have forbidden yourself to love him no matter what he did to show his devotion to you. His heart quiver at the devastating thought. Thank goodness he cave to you. If you could only understand the amount of power you held over him.

 _It may be better that she never knows,_ he thought grimly to himself as he moved his lower right hand to touch your face. A sharp pain stabbed at his temples and Atem hissed lowly at the sudden headache. The pain fared the way a brain froze would by first growing before fading away. In a moment it was gone and Atem let out a breath of relief when he saw that he did not wake you from the noise he made.

It was the third time he felt that pain since leaving Artemis's home. Perhaps he did not heal as thoroughly as he thought he did. He hoped that it will go away before tomorrow morning when they would walking out of Artemis's land and into her brother's.

The idea did not appeal to him, but you insisted that it would better than getting ambushed by Akefia. You was right though; the detour would give him to recover from these headaches and he would be able to send word to his followers for back up. The plan demonstrated your courage and he chuckled quietly to himself at your remark that Akefia wouldn't be waiting to attack with furry woodland critters.

Atem watched the little puffs of breath leave your lips and felt the warm air brush against his skin. A spark of pride ignited in his heart as he watched you sleep. Leaning in close, he had a strong urge to kiss you. Goldie chirped warningly, but Atem did not hear it. He had to kiss you. He needed to feel a part of you. His lips were nearly on yours when the beating sound of a wing drew him back. He recognized that sound. Carefully, so not to wake you, he pulled away from your touch and covered your body security with his blanket and yours.

"Come with me," he whispered at Goldie.

The spider turned its head to the side then lowered itself to the floor of the tent and followed after Atem. Outside, the sky was still a dark blues, but the sun's light was beginning to peek over the horizon. The sound of the wings came again and Atem looked to the woods. His sharp eyes caught movement behind the trees. He turned to Goldie and pointed a finger at his golden head as he said something under his breath. The hand size spider start to shake then swell to the size of a large dog.

"Watch over her, but stay out of sight."

Goldie clicked his pincers then went to a tree that had its branches hanging over the tent and started to climb up the trunk. Atem headed to were he saw the flash of white wings that moved between the trees. He had only walked six feet from the camp sight when the little messenger flew down in front of Atem.

"Greetings," said the chubby cherub in his high flamboyant voice, who Atem had often seen going between Eros and Aphrodite. "I have an urgent news from Master Eros." 

Atem raised a suspicious brow at the cherub, asking, "Why didn't he come himself?"

"The Great Zeus has banned all the Gods and Goddess from interfering with your quest, so he sent me in his place. All of Olympus knows about the deal the human woman made with Artemis."

"And Zeus wants to use it as a bit of entertainment while the other place bets," Atem interrupted contemptuously.

The little cherub gave a sympathetic nod and Atem sighed. He had a feeling that Artemis interference would invite trouble from the other deities, heists why he was reluctant to head towards Apollo's mountains, but now all of Olympus would be liable to interfere. They just needed to be careful not to get caught.

"What is the news Eros wanted to share with me?" Atem asked briskly.

"It concerns your love line. We believe that it may be damage."

Atem's stilled at the new and when the cherub asked to see the line, he raised his right hand without a word. The stubby fingers gently trailed down the thread then tusked saying, "I'm afraid that it's be frayed here," the cherub paused to hold up the damage part.

His red eyes widen as Atem saw himself that the thin thread had tiny hairs splitting away from the wave. The connection he wanted to care for was ripping apart. His heart twisted with anguished at the idea of being separated from you when he remembered Eros mentioning something about death if a love line was severed.

"Y/N," Atem snapped at the cherub, "will this harm her!"

Cherub looked confused then realize he was asking about you, and shook his head. "No, it will not harm her, but it is you that you should worry about. This fraying is happening too close to you. You will be the one to die if the thread were to snap. Have you experience any abnormal pain?"

"I've been having headaches that come and go."

"I see, anything else?"

When Atem shook his head, the cherub took out a small round tin container from his messenger bag. Inside was a clear oil that he smoothed over the lose hairs till they were sliced back down on the thread. "This is only a temporary solution," the cherub chirped as he put away the oil. "The only way a love line can heal is if you strengthen your bond with the woman. The only reason this thread hasn't snapped yet is because of your devotion to her. Once she feels the same way about you the thread will be unbreakable."

A tried sigh left Atem. So now he had to worry about his life if he didn't win your heart. "Is there a time limit?" He asked sourly.

"No, but I would work on your relationship with her now rather than waiting when you arrive home. If I had not come to help, the line could have snapped before you reach the broader of the Golden Woods."

 _Thank goodness for Eros!_ If he didn't send this messenger with the oil, Atem could have die before reaching his home and left you defenseless. He didn't want to think what would happen if he left you in Apollo's mountain or the dark woods at the mercy of either Akefia, or Apollo. If only the chalk from Hades had taken them straight to his home.

"What advice would you give me? Where should I start my relationship with her?"

The cherub frowned at the question. His master had said that the great hero Atem was a novice when it came to wooing women. He didn't believe it but the earnest tone in Atem's voice made the cherub want to help. He did a quick survey of how thing were between the hero and the woman, by asking a few questions.

The cherub folded his fat arms across his chest and nodded his head when he got a good understanding of the situation and said merrily, "Well, from what you told me you had a very rocky start. Your frankness with her is both your downfall and your saving grace. I thought it was just your devotion that was holding the line together but now I believe that her trust in you is also keeping it together."

"She trust me?" Atem asked skeptically, even though his mood light at the thought.

The cherub chuckled lightly. "Yes, I believe she does, but trust needs to go both ways. Learn to trust her and protect that bond of trust. Next, work on understanding each other."

"Understanding each other?" Atem repeated.

"That's right," the cherub nodded. "It'll come naturally as you two travel together so long as you talk and listen to each other."

"Right, anything else?"

The cherub shook his head and Atem ran a hand through his hair while letting out a despairing sigh. "Is that all you can tell me? Trust and understanding? It sounds too simple."

A fit of laughter bubbled out of the winged cherub as he floated up in the air. "Oh sir!" He said holding his round belly. "If such things were as simple as you say that would be no need of me or my masters and the woman would already be in your arms calling you her, 'dear husband'."

A shot of pleasure ran through Yami's chest at such a reality as his face heated.

Whipping a tear from his eye, the cherub looked at the sky and said, "I need to get going, but know that I have faith that you will succeed, even if my master is unsure."

Atem felt his eye twitch at the remark as the little cherub turned into a cloud and flew up into the sky. He friend better have some faith in him since it was his mother's curse arrows that got him into this mess. As he walked back to the campsite, he heard foot steps not far from him. Atem shot up into the trees and followed the sound till he saw the brown horse you had been riding on. He knew that there was a reason he didn't trust the beast and he swung down and landed in its path.

"Who are you?" Atem demand with a hand over his knife.

The horse huffed then spoke, "Just someone who wants to help. After all, you helped me get even with that foolish mortal who defiled my daughter."

The lack of information eased Yami's mind since all gods believed that they were so important that no one would forget any interaction with them. Still, it was always better to be careful. "Which daughter did I help you avenged?" He asked warily with his hand still hovering over his knife.

The horse stomped its front foot moodily and shouted "I can't remember! I have too many daughters to keep track of, but I swore on the river Styx that I would help you should you need it and I'll won't break that vow no matter what my brother has commanded."

Atem hand dropped from his knife as his skin broke out in a nervous sweat. _No,_ he thought frantically. _No, not him. Anyone but him!_ Of all the foul tempered gods, the one standing in front of Atem in the form of a horse was the worse and most dangerous. This god was not afraid of taking women against their will without the guise of tricky and Atem felt sick thinking of how you had ridden on this god's back.

Just to make sure he wasn't wrong Yami said, "My lord Poseidon, is it you?"

"Of course it's me you fool! And don't say my name so loud! I'm hardly welcome here by my niece! No! Don't kneel! I'm supposed to be a regular horse!" Growled the talking horse.

"Forgive me," Atem said, raising from a bent knee, "I'm grateful that you are here but surely I don't need your aid."

"Oh yes you do! You were fouling it up yesterday! Had I not intervene you would have gotten nowhere with that woman. You need to be bolder if you want her affection."

Atem bit his tongue since this was the last person he wanted advice from when it came to women. He needed to get rid of the god without offending him, so he said simply, "Won't you be missed in your realm? I plan to travel a few days before reaching my home."

"Yes I know." Snapped the horse. "It's a fools plan to go walking into Apollo's land, but your woman reason is sound, and I must aid you discretely to avoid my brother's wrath."

 _I don't want you aiding me at all!_ "Are you planning to go with us into Apollo's land?"

"I need to think on it, I'll let you know tomorrow morning."

Atem was about to asked how Poseidon planned to help when he heard you calling his name. He cursed, thinking that he had been gone for too long, but his chest swell at the way you called for him. The joy must have show on his face since Poseidon let out a snort and chided him saying, "For heaven sakes! Stop looking like a train dog! That isn't your master calling! Make her wait a bit before answering her!"

Atem shook his head and said gingerly, "I have to get back to her. She'll think I've abandoned her, and this isn't her world yet."

"Very well, but there's no need to rush and don't act so eager to please! Women will walk all over you if make things too easy for them."

Atem nodded as if he understood what the god was saying and turned to walked down the path and mused that, between the advice of the cherub and the sea god, he rather follow the former's advice. When he made it back to the camp site, he found that you where about to head into the woods and he called your name to stop you. You turned and Atem saw a look of anxiety spread on your face. It faded as you pulled your black wrap tighter to you.

"Where were you?" You asked, sounding angrier than you meant too.

The horse snorted, but Atem ignored the hidden god and walked over to you. This bond held only the two of you and Atem planned to handle things his way. He reached out to touch your face and you did not move anyway as a sudden calmness overcame you. There was something different about him this morning, thought you weren't sure what it was. His fingers stroke your cheek then played with the lose curls by your ear.

"Did you think I would leave you?" He said in a low husk.

The warm rumble of his voice sent a shiver through you, and you licked your lips drawing his red eyes to them. "I don't know, I was afraid something had happen."

"To me?"

"Well, yes," You breathed, flicking your eyes down as you said, "and I couldn't help thinking that if something were to happen to you-"

Atem's middle arm went around your waist, and pulled you in close to him. Your eyes darted up then widen at the kiss he pressed to your mouth. It was warm with a gentleness that eased your mind. The kiss lasted too short, and you felt dizzy for more when he pulled back from you.

"Nothing will happen to me," Atem vowed to you. His red eyes stared at you with such intensity that you wanted to look away, but could not look away. Instead, you quickly came up with something to kill the heated magnetism the arachnid was able to summon up in one simple breath.

"I can't find Goldie." You said stepping back and looking towards the woods to give you a chance to cool your cheeks. "Did he go with you?"

"No, he stayed here to keep watch over you from the trees. No, don't look up," Atem warned as he brought your head to his chest. The blush deepen as you again felt the strong build of his body. "I changed his size to protect you. Go inside the tent and I will turn him back."

Your hands grip the leather harness strap that went over his chest as you asked with a slight quiver, "How big did you make him?"

"Big," was all he would say. He didn't see a need for you to see Goldie the way he was and rubbed your back soothingly. "I'll walk you to the tent."

You felt ridiculous of being afraid when you knew Goldie wouldn't hurt you, but phobias had no reasoning behind the fear. Sure there was a reason you had the fear, but Goldie saved your life. Atem was a half spider himself and he was determined to protect you. _I will get pass my fear, I will get pass my fear,_ you repeated to yourself as Atem turned you in his arms and walked you back to the tent as if he merely having a stroll with you.

The horse watched with his tail twitching in slight agitation, but the hidden god had to admit that the goddess of love had not lost her touch. There was something in their exchange, even without the sudden kiss, that made them appear well suited to each other.

If Zeus had not wished to watch the union blossom, the sea god would have liked to carry you away to his home, just to see what he could make of you. But you were a simple beauty in his eyes and therefore not worth the trouble of breaking a vow on the river Styx and being punished twice over by his arrogant younger brother for aiding Atem.

Atem happen to glance his way, and something in those red eyes gave the hidden god a sinking feeling that, the noble spider would tell the woman about him. _No, don't tell her you fool,_ but Atem looked away before he could see the warning in the horses eyes. With a huff, and a stamp of a hoof, Poseidon went back to the shady spot he had rested under the other day. If the hero deiced to tell her that he was here, he would still stay to help where he can, but he would have preferred giving Atem more useful advice.

Like how to not to be so damn accommodating to every whim a woman had.

 _Poor lad is going to lose every once of his manhood to her,_ the god thought drearily as he waited for whatever would happen next.

Atem did what to tell you the truth about the horse you had been ridding on. He didn't want to frighten you and he had a feeling that Poseidon wanted to keep it a secret, but you had to know. He thought back to what the cherub had said. You trusted him. He wanted to earn your love but perhaps through that trust you would. As you crawled inside the tent, you felt him following close behind.

A small shiver of excitement ran down your back since you didn't expected him to come into the tent. But then you remember that you weren't supposed to be excited by being alone with him. What if wanted something you couldn't give, that you were ready for it, hell, you weren't even supposed to thinking on that subject till after the three months! _Just relax! I can't be losing my head every time he kisses me out of the blue._ You took in a small breath then turned to ask what he was doing, but the look on his face killed any fanciful thought you had.

"What's wrong," You asked in low voice.

Gods, this connection he felt with you was madding. With one slip of his stoic mask you read him immediately, and readied yourself for action. You were definitely a woman made for him, but he hoped you would handle the news he had well.

"I have something to tell you, but first, you must understand that I just found out a few minutes ago."

You tried to look calm, and nodded your head for him to go on. Atem looked you dead in the eye, as he said, "The horse you had been traveling on is actually the sea god Poseidon in disguise."

About five seconds went by when you responded with, "But the horse is a mare! Mares are girl horses!"

Atem bit back a laugh, and nodded as you said with slight panicking, "Poseidon is a man!"

"A god. But he is a male one," Atem clarified with a hint of amusement on the detail you chose to focus on. You stared at him so utterly perplex that he the stress that weighed on his shoulders lifted.

"You do know that Zeus had once turned himself into a woman to seduce one of Artemis's followers?"

"I think I missed that one," you said with a blush.

"He appeared as Artemis herself to the princess Calisto, and well," he trailed off to give you a chance to stop him before the details of the story got unpleasant.

"I understand," You said, not wanting to know more of the story. "But why is Poseidon here and not in the sea somewhere," You asked with a shallow breath.

Atem explained in quick detail of what Zeus had commanded, and the vow that Poseidon seem suddenly eager to fulfill. You sighed feeling suddenly tired and said. "In other words, he just wants to meddle because big brother said, "don't"." 

"I'm afraid so," Atem replied. He felt tired himself and laid back where he had slept the night before with his upper hands behind his head. "I had hoped that I would never have to be in the middle of their entertainment again when I retried, but clearly that's not possible."

You looked over Atem, and felt sorry for him for having to deal with the deities for so long. Your eyes then traveled length of his body, as you thought about the hidden god. Atem was built like a god himself, but he didn't carry himself with vanity. The way he laid so casually on the floor made you want to crawl over his perfect muscle form and lay your body along his.

The idea had steam coming out of your ears, and you flopped down next to him to bury your face in the blankets. Atem rolled his head to look at you with concern. The cherub said that the frying wouldn't affect you, but what if he was wrong? He could see that the tips of your ears were red. What if you had a fever or caught a cold in the night? He got up on his side and touched your back while leaning in close to your ear. His warm breath flowed down the side of your neck as he the deep rumble of his voice heated more of your shaking nerves.

You didn't feel feverish, but he could see the red flush in your cheeks. "Do you feel unwell?" He asked.

You shook your head, unable to look up at him as you tried to cool your head. Did this man have any idea the devastating things his voice was capable of? If you could only have a minute or two to get your body under control, but it went stiff as you felt a large shape moving over you. As best you could, you tried to make yourself sink further into the ground but Atem only came closer. 

"Let me see your hand."

He felt tremors sliding down your back and Atem wondered if telling you about the sea god had frighten you. Wanting to comfort you, he swept your unpinned hair to the side and bent down to kiss the back of your shoulder. His hard chest was now pressed against yours as your eyes fell closed at the light kisses he ran across your shoulder to your neck and up to your ear. You had no idea want he was trying to do but you could not bring yourself to stop him just yet. His lips were so soft and warm, and each kiss left a searing mark. Atem kissed at your temple then whispered gently, "Do not worry Persona. I will keep you safe from him, now, let me see your hand."

You wanted to ask why but all your focus needed to be on breathing, so you slid your right hand out and laid it flat. Atem put his upper right hand next to your and saw that small imperfection in the thread was closer to him. _Thank goodness._ His hand moved over yours an entwined with your fingers.

"Atem," you whispered out, "What are you doing?" You had turned to try to look up at him, but you could not see without turning around. Risking it, you pushed your self to your side and found his three left arms closing around you as he claimed your unguarded lips.

_Thank goodness, she's mine. She's still mine._

As relenting moan escaped you as he worked his mouth over yours. Heat scorched your nerves at being trapped under his strong body as he held your hand and kissed you with a lover's passion. _I should stop! I really should stop this!_ But your body convinced you to wait a moment as you moved your mouth with his and moved so that his hand had to let go of yours so that you could face him. Your lips met each other again and again in small wet kisses that soon went into longer, deep tongue twining kisses.

You were so lost in this new passion that you did not realized that you had your arms draped over his shoulder while your hands cling to the muscle on his back. His six arms gripped you close to him, but it didn't feel close enough. Closer, you needed to be closer still. Atem moved from your lips to kiss at your jaw, then back down your neck. He knew he had to stop, but could not find the will to tear himself away from you.

He wanted to claim you as his mate. He wanted to have you panting his name, while undone by his touch. He would make sure to please you so thoroughly that, you would seek out his embrace, and he would oblige you again, and again. Oh yes, he would make it so you would never want to leave his bed even when you were nice, and fat with his child growing inside you. He would-

_"If you break the agreement before the time I set, she will die in childbirth. I will personally see to it."_

Artemis's brown eyes were as cold as stone when she said those words to him right before they left her home. _"I like her too much to see her live as a mad woman. The pain she will feel will be enough to punish her, but for you, I think death of both her and the child will do nicely."_

Atem kissed you one last time at the base of your neck then moved his head next to yours and squeezed you to him. You swallowed and closed your eyes as you felt your breast pressing against him as you panted. At your stomach, a hardness pressed between your bodies and the feeling lunched reason back into your mind.

"We have to stop," you said in a weak voice.

"I know."

"We," you went on as you licked your lips, "We need to figure out what we are going to do about Poseidon. We need to see if we can make his presence useful."

Atem grunted agreeably. Even though his arousal throb vexingly at him, he shifted to the side while keeping you in his hold, and rested his head so you could meet his human eyes.

"He said that he had to be discreet in his help, so I'm not sure if he will be willing to do much."

"Be then why be here at all?" You groan out.

Atem didn't think it would be wise to tell you that Poseidon had only come here to give him an ear full of his misogynistic advice. Thankfully, you went on to ask, "Atem, do you think he can help us out with Akefia?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Poseidon commands the sea and the path to the dark woods is nowhere near water."

You thought about that and asked, "But he can make thunderstorms right?"

Atem's eyes widen. And then he kissed you again.

Xxx

Poseidon laid on the ground waiting for the pair to come out of the tent already. Honestly, it was bold of Atem to make him wait here. Retirements had made him forget his manners. The sea god was closes enough to hear any sounds of lust, but if they weren't doing that then what was taking them so long?

Finally, Atem came out of the tent with you behind him. The horse's eyes narrowed on your joining hands and huffed as the two of you headed his way. Poseidon in his horse form rose up ready for whatever Atem had to say.

"My lord," Atem said respectfully in a low voice, "I want to formally introduce you to my mate."

You blushed at the blunt introduction since you hadn't agreed to be anything to Atem, other than a house guest. _A house guest with benefits it seems,_ cane a small voice in your head.

Poseidon thought along the same thing, but he didn't say a word as Atem continued to speak, "I know that you wished to help me, and I know of a way that you can that would fulfill your oath."

Poseidon listened with annoyance as Atem explained want he wanted the god to do to help. If he agreed then there would be no need to see Apollo. However, as Atem spoke, you could tell that the answer would be "no". Poseidon shook his horse head and said plainly, "My powers do not work as you believed and even if they did, my brother would know that it was me." He then mused for a bit and added, "Still, I am honor bound to help you. Apollo makes you uneasy and I do not blame you. Let me think on it as we travel today, and I will let you know tonight when we camp."

After eating a quick meal, Atem made short work of the camp site. He had just finished packing the last bag when he heard you scream. He grabbed for his sword, and ran I the direction of your scream. When he found you, you were leaning on a tree with your back to him. He could hear your shaky breath as hid your face. Nothing seem wrong with you other than you were frightened. Carefully, he stepped forward with his weapon ready, but he couldn't pick up on any danger. "Y/N?" He called out.

The bushes to his left rustled, and a large golden head peeked out. _Oh no,_ Atem thought, as he cursed himself for forgetting about Goldie. He lowered his sword, then walked over to where you were. Your breathing sounded harsh, and laboring. Were you having an attack? He was about to touch you when you shouted quickly, "Don't!"

Your head lifted, and he saw that your eyes were closed as you work to control your breathing. You hated this. This fear that you had. It made you feel that you had no control over yourself, as your skin crawled, and your nerves twitched. There was no reason to be afraid. It was just Goldie. A Goldie the size of a large dog, but it was still Goldie.

After breakfast, you went to search for Goldie while Atem quickly packed. There was so much going on, that you had forgotten about the warning Atem had given you. Hearing the worry in your voice, he came down to let you know he was okay. The moment he saw your eyes go wide he knew he had made a mistake and scurried off to hide himself.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I forgot to change him back," Atem said gently. He tried to touch you again, but you drew away from him and lean in closer to the tree. The action cut at Atem's heart and stood there not knowing what to do to comfort you.

"Are they all that big where you live?"

Atem's eyes blind at you then sighed saying, "Yes, some are even bigger."

"Even bigger," you repeated in a low whisper.

"I am their master, Y/N, and you will be their mistress. They will not harm you."

 _They didn't harm me when they were barely thumb size and I am still terrified of them,_ you wanted to shout, but held your breathe. How were you going to survive when spiders the size of Great Danes scurried about his home? "I don't want to do this," you said to yourself, unmindful that Atem was standing right next to you. "You have to, you swore you would to Artemis." You cursed at his words and took a few more deep breaths as you heard Atem walk away from you.

Your eyes reluctantly cracked open as you asked, "What are you doing?"

"Changing Goldie back so we can leave. We've lost enough time."

You swallowed, and nodded saying, "I'll meet you back at the camp," and walked off without giving him another look. Your hear the disappointment, and hurt in his voice, but there was nothing you could do. You had been dealing with this phobia all your life and you were doing the best you can with the circumstance.

As Atem changed Goldie back to his small size, he felt a sharp pain in his head.

xxx


	10. Change of Plans

You reluctantly rode on the back of the sea god disguised as a horse. Part of you wished that Atem had not told you the true identity of the horse, but you couldn't fault him for his honesty. "It just like what Artemis said, Atem is honorable to the extreme" _,_ you thought moodily, while wishing that Atem weren't so damn perfect. You would have forgiven him if he had kept it a secret, maybe.

 _Lair, you would have used it as an opportunity to find something wrong with him, and justify leaving him._ You kindly told the voice in your head to shut-up, and remind it what it was that was at stake, your freedom.

_What freedom are you at risk of losing? It's just a few months to see if you like the guy. Be glad that he's honest, and not a pathological liar. Imagine if you were stuck with a god, like the one you're riding on._

That idea made you cringe inwardly. Again your mind won this argument since, being forced to live with a half-man/half-spider was better than the violent sea god.

When leaving the camp, you tried to politely decline riding on Poseidon's back, till the god glare at you with his horsey brown eyes. As if you had to justify him being here in the first place! Atem try to give you an apologetic look, but you did not speak or look at him. You were still a tad upset with seeing Goldie the size of a greyhound and learning that Atem's home would have more of them. Just what part of you having a horrible reaction to spiders did the universe refuse to understand? But it wasn't the only reason you were upset with Atem.

It was, and wasn't his fault that you were constantly being surrounded by dangerous men, but what really got under your skin was how helpless you felt against them. If only you had a weapon of your own, or had some serious combat training. The self-defense classes at the gym now felt lacking. Still, it was better than nothing. A short breath left you, and you glanced down at Atem, who held the rein of the disguised god.

You had not spoken a word to him since leaving the camp behind earlier in the morning, and the day was wondering into noon. There wasn't anything you felt needed to be said, but it didn't make the silence any easier. Looking away from him, you chose to glance around once more.

The scenery of the forest had not change much since leaving the river bed, but you were sure that the shadow from the trees were getting darker. Maybe that was a sign that the three of you were getting closer to the edge of the Dark Forest. Atem said that you all would stop to make camp at fork in the path leading to either Golden Mountains or Dark Forest. Hopefully soon you would reach that spot. Your body was starting to ache from sitting for so long.

Goldie poked his head out of the saddled bag to check up on you. He must have sense your weariness because he suddenly started to click his pinchers at Atem. He glance at Goldie, then up at you, saying, "We're not far from the spot I want us to camp."

You blinked down at him, and wondered if your discomfort showed on your face, because his eyes shifted away from yours, and said, "But we can stop for a bit if you want."

"Maybe not a break, but I would like to walk the rest of the way." The horse snorted at your words, and you quickly clarified, "So I can stretch my legs."

Atem nodded, and the horse reluctantly stopped. You were helped down from the saddle, and gave Atem a whispered thanks. Side by side, the two of you walked not saying a word. Poseidon inwardly rolled his eyes at how passive Atem was acting.

For ten minutes the two of you walked not saying a word. Atem wanted to talk you, but did not know where to start. He wanted to bold, charming, and romantic, but he had to be careful not to turn you away. The image of the red thread tearing made him inwardly wince. The headaches were painful, but he would rather deal with that than death. You didn't notice the small sigh Atem made as he decides that silence would be best for now.

Unfortunately, the sea god was not going to let Atem have his silence. In Poseidon's mind, the young man was wasting his opportunity to win your heart. He knew from Goldie what had happened, and scoffed.

So you were startled by a giant spider! So what! You were okay now, and Atem need to stop dragging his feet with you. Goldie was thinking along the same lines, but had more consideration for your feelings. This time, however, Poseidon decided to help get a conversation going. He was bored, and if you weren't going to sit quietly on his back then you might as well talk to him.

"Tell me, mortal, what wifely talents do you possess?"

You were startled out of your thoughts, while Atem inwardly cringing. How he wished he could get rid of the god, but there was not much he could do without risking his anger. Why Did Poseidon feel the need to talk in the first place? And why ask such old fashion question?

You were wondering the same thing, as you tried to think of a polite response. It wasn't that you didn't have home living skills, but you weren't going to start auditioning to be anyone's wife.

What could you say to a being who probably believed the only things women could do were cook, clean, and entertain?

Deciding to give the shock of his immortal life, you said plainly, "I can study compounds, and report data."

The horse remain silent for a moment as he try to understand what it was you meant. "Are you saying that you are an alchemist," he at last asked.

You smiled sweetly at him, and shook your head, explaining, "I'm an analytical chemist."

Poseidon blinked at you with his brown horse eye. The silent question displayed clearly on his face, but you didn't bother to explain any further. After a moment of silence he asked, "And how does this serve your future husband?".

"It doesn't," You answered without missing a beat. "It serves my own intellectual needs, and provides me my own security without the need of a husband."

Poseidon snorted, and did not reply right away, though he was annoyed by your answer. He could now see why Artemis took a liking to you. You were certainly not what he considered a 'typical' maiden. If you were to ever meet her, Athena would probably also take you under her wing. His horsey face grimace at the thought.

Ignoring the pleading look Atem was giving next to him, Poseidon asked, "So a husband is not a necessity for you where you are from?"

"Not really." You replied casually.

Poseidon frowned, and asked, "What if you wish to have children?"

"I can adopt, but I'm not interested in children anytime soon." You shrugged.

"What about companionship?"

"Oh! We have shelters where there are all kinds of animals that need a good home."

Atem choked at the enthusiastic way you chose to word your answer, and covered his mouth to hide his laugher. He liked the clever way you answered, and did not mind the message you were sending to the both of them. Atem remembered now he felt the same way about having a relationship, but that had changed after meeting you. _Hopefully, I can change her mind as well,_ he thought with a sigh.

Poseidon let out a snort. Then thinking he outsmarted you, he asked, "And what about physical companionship? I doubt you are the kind that would pay for sexual pleasure. How would you enjoy the pleasures of your-"

"So men, ironically, built a device thinking that it could be a cure for female hysteria," you replied, knowing that misogynistic god would ask this question, "but it turned out to be a cure for something else."

"Hump, and what cure was that?" Poseidon asked.

"Unsatisfied females." You couldn't resist smiling as you said this, and Poseidon blew out a raspberry, while unsure if you were really a human from another realm, or a weak bodied Amazonian.

"So a man is not necessary for your survival?" 

The hidden amusement under Atem's stoic face disappear as the sea god goaded you with his last condescending question. Inside he was screaming for the Poseidon to shut up! He did not understand how any this was supposed to help him win your heart! If anything, he was reminding you how satisfy you were in your old life! He expected to feel the painful tearing of the red string any moment how, but was surprise to hear you give a short laugh.

"The only things that are necessary for survival are food, water, and shelter. Everything else after is just a blessing. If you could create your own children into existence, would a wife be necessary?"

The horse tail whipped the air as Poseidon disputed, "Absolutely! The companionship!"

"And how many did women you need to feel this, 'companionship' with before it became necessary to look for it again?"

Atem jaw dropped at the bold criticism, and was ready to battle a god to defend you as Poseidon went completely silent. All three of you had stopped walking, and Goldie shivered in the saddle bag. One of Atem's hands inched toward his sword at his back while you, and Poseidon stared at each other.

He stomped down one of his hooves, and Atem was sure that he was going to attack you. However, both of you were stunned when the horse tossed back his head, and let out a neighing sound that sounded like laughter.

His head then whipped down, and proclaimed heartily, "My dear, you must be the thoughts of all the goddess made real. Hera would be smiling if she had heard your wit just now. Are there other women in your world that think as you do?"

You gave him an uneasy smile as Atem politely mentioned that time was being lost. Thankfully, the god trotted head without another word while chortling to himself.

"I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable," Atem said in a low voice to you as the two of you began to follow after the horse.

You gave him a small smile and whispered back, "I'm sorry that I put you in an awkward place."

When he gave you a confused look, you explained that you noticed him reaching for his sword out of the corner of your eye. You mentally reprimanded yourself for being careless again. How many times were you going to put Atem in danger. The man would literally throw himself in front certain doom for you. As much as you hated it, you had to accept that-

"I admire your independence by the way," Atem said, drawing you out of your thoughts. He then lowered his voice, and lean in closer, saying, "Just be careful when you speak to any of _them_ in the future. Their moods are always unpredictable. What makes them laugh one second, may anger them in another."

Guilt stabbed at you, and you knew that he was right. You knew that Poseidon was trying to provoke you, and you provoked him back. Thank goodness the god had mistaken what you said as wit.

Atem looked ahead to check how far the horse had walked then asked, "The device you mentioned, is it real?"

You blushed, and held in a laugh, while nodding your head. "Yeah, but not just women use them if that's-"

"Oh, no," Atem said with a light blush. "I was wondering if you were playing a trick on him."

"Well, I may have exaggerated its original purpose a bit." You replied with a playful wink.

Atem beamed at you with admiration. How many would willing tease a god? And as for the information of the device, Atem stored away that bit of informant for later. "About your talent," he asked, changing the subject, "it sounds useful, but how does it work?

"Oh, it's not a talent. It was my job before all this happened." You explained with a wry smile. You then explain briefly what is was you did at Kaiba CORP before it was blown up. You did end up telling him what your talents were, and then asked him the same question.

"Would you consider finding treasure a talent?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"I think that's more of a hobby." You replied, and Atem thought a bit more about his answer.

"I'm good at riddles," he mused. "And puzzle solving."

"I can see that" You said with a smile. "I'm bet it comes in handy when looking for treasure. What was the hardest puzzle you had to solve?"

"Mm," Atem thought deeply as he tried to think of his most exciting adventure. "When I started having more experience with treasure hunting, Zeus asked me to retrieve a diamond necklace for, uh-"

"One of his mistresses?" You finished for him with a grin.

Atem smiled sheepishly, and nodded. "Yes. I had to do it quickly because..."

Poseidon glanced back, and watched as your eyes glazed captively at Atem while he told his tale. He smirked to himself, feeling that he had help the golden spider. He looked forward to giving you and Atem privacy. As the three of you were nearing the fork, and Poseidon ponder on what he could do to help Atem so that his oath could be fulfilled to _his_ satisfaction.

Atem was right to be worried about traveling through Apollo's mountain. If the golden god meet you, he will not think twice about trying to claim you for himself. He would be enthralled by your intellect, Poseidon thought to himself, and was spoil enough to want something he could not have. The Dark Forest would be safer, but the Silver Spider would be waiting to ambush the couple.

If he was going to help, he needed to be clever about this. Zeus wanted a show. A battle between the two Arachnids would give them that, but Atem would not be able to concentrate with you around. He ponder on this till at last an answer came to him.

A light gasp filled the air, making the god glance back. His eyes widen when he saw how you beamed at Atem with adoration, as he told her about the task Hera put him through in order to punish him for aiding in her husband's affairs.

Poseidon knew the story well, and chuckled to himself as Atem told the part where he had to disguise himself as a chamber maid to steal a bracelet from nymph, while avoiding unwanted advances from the king she was married to. It was successful mission, and provided Hera with an entertaining story to tell. What really won her favor was how Atem also stolen a beautiful neckless to give to her as a gift.

Atem looked so relaxed as he talked to you that Poseidon wonder if he really was the same serious arachnid he thought he knew. If the two of you became like this after a few minutes of walking behind him, Poseidon knew that his bet on Atem winning your heart was sure to happen. Yes, he had his oath he wanted to fulfilled, but on his route to Olympus he ran into Ares. The foolish war god claimed that Atem didn't have enough "male pride" to win your heart. Like Hermes and Artemis, they made their own bet. 

Poseidon believed Atem stood a chance with his natural ability to charm, but you needed to be in the safety of his home. _And I will make it happen!_ The god swore this to himself, and doubled down in his mind on his idea. When they made it the fork, Atem found a spot to set up the tent and you helped unpacked some of the supplies from the bags. The sea god just stood in a spot while watching you, and Atem work together. He would wait for the right time to explain his plan and had the rest of the day to rest up.

Artemis had her maidens pack enough food and drink to last the journey. You unpacked the food, while Atem made a fire pit for later. Poseidon chewed on his apples and oats as he wait for the right moment to bring up his plan. You and Atem were still happily chatting, and seem to forget that he was there. _The poor fool,_ Poseidon thought, _he really has taken a liking to the woman._ He sighed, and understood that there would be no right time. He cleared his throat, which immediately got your attention, and without any restraint, Poseidon told the both of you his plan. As he expected, it was meet with objections, but he put his foot down, and claimed that it was the only way to keep you safe.

"The mountain path must be avoid. Apollo may favor you Atem, but we all know what he is capable of getting away with." The god reason, then looked at you, adding "I may not find you suitable for a mistress, but he will. Your defiance alone would be enough to turn his head." 

Annoyed at his subtle insult, you remembered what Atem warned you about, and stayed quiet to think over the plan. Atem forgot about his own warning to you, as he shook his head, and paced in front of the empty fire pit. "No, it is too risky. Forgive me, my lord, but I cannot recall a time when this sort of tricky has worked out well for a woman."

"I will be at her side to help guide her through the forest. Once she enters your land, she will be safe, and can wait for you to join her." Poseidon reasoned.

"Alone," Atem said running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, but only for a little while. Just finish your fight quickly with the Silver Spider, and you'll be at her side in no time at all." Poseidon huffed.

"It's not just him that will be waiting for us," Atem explained, and stopped to look at Poseidon. "I know Akefia, he will have all his followers with him. He will figure our plan, and send half, if not all, of his horde after her. I can't-"

"It will be the fastest way to your lands, and it would give my brother the fight I'm sure he's been waiting for, and I would ask that you not underestimate me." Poseidon growled out. He was sure that his change of tone would force Atem to his will, but Atem would not cave.

"I will not leave her side, especially in such a variable state."

Poseidon scoffed and shot back, "Didn't you hear her! She very clearly has no need of male by her side."

Your face redden at your words were being taken out of context, and thrown around to hurt Atem. Not only that, but you were also getting nervous over the rising temperament of the two supernatural men. You were about to speak up when Atem shot back, "In her world, that is fine, but here she needs my protection. I brought her here without a full understanding of the danger I was going to put her in. I will not go with your plan."

The face of the horse darken, but Atem did not back down in his stance. In fact, he looked ready to fight. You jumped up from your seat, and grabbed onto one of Atem's six arms, and said looking at Poseidon, "Please, given us a few minutes to talk it over."

"There is nothing to talk about," Atem said sternly with looking away from the seething sea god.

You wrapped both your arms around his middle left arm, and pressed yourself to him. Gazing up at Atem, you caught his breath hitched in his throat, and his face slipping just slightly. Poseidon saw what you were doing, and relaxed; knowing that you would take care of Atem.

"There's three of us in this plan, so shouldn't my opinion matter?" You asked delicately.

Atem's face turned to look at you, and the expression on his face made your breath still. It was not the right time to be thinking how incredibly handsome the man was, but your mind was screaming at how his ruby eyes stared at you, as if, your existence were the only thing that mattered to him.

"Of course it does," he replied smoothly, "But I can't-"

You tugged at his arm to stop him from talking and pleaded with your eyes. "Let's take a short walk, and talk about it," You suggested quickly, with a light tone to your voice. Atem needed to walk off his frustration before he said something that would turn the god on him. His eyes blinked at you then, he nodded his head as you led him away from the tent.

Poseidon blew out his breath then looked over to where Goldie was perched, and said, "I have a plan for you as well. She is smart enough to understand the choice that has to be made."

Goldie squeaked, and Poseidon grunted then nodded his head. "Yes, the poor lad is putty in her hands. I only hope it doesn't get him into trouble. Perhaps, this is what Ares meant." He then blew out a raspberry at the thought of nearly agreeing with the war god.

Further away, You and Atem walked till you both felt alone enough to talk. Atem's heart was doing flips at the way you held tight onto his arm. Having you touch him with no restraint made his emotions run wild. He felt that you were seeing him more as your partner, and his mind streamed at the thought.

"So," you said in a light breath, drawing Atem's head out of his thoughts. "You should know that I one-hundred percent, hate his plan, but" you said sharply before Atem could speak, "I think we should do it."

"We can think of something else less risky." Atem said firmly. He then reached a hand over to cup your face. "I don't want you alone with someone I don't completely trust." His fingers lightly played with the small locks of hair by your ear. How could with such a plan when each story that had a woman change into something else ended in tragedy. There was so much that he was finding out about you, and he wanted to know more. To lose you now would break his heart. 

You blush, and loosen your hold on his arm. Being alone Atem maybe wasn't such a good idea, but you needed to get him away. While you appreciated his concern for your safety, the last time you wanted happening was him dying due to his stubbornness. The touch of his fingers sent chills through you as his gaze heated your skin. Whether he knew it or not, the man could turn the temperature up in half a heartbeat. 

"Atem," you said his name trying to sound just as firm, but his damn gaze kept melting the words in your head. You told yourself to keep it together as you tried to think of something to say.

His face seem to be coming closer, and your breath struggled to get out your voice. His lower left arm come up to wrapped around just above your hips. The contact made your body quake as you fell under his seduction. His voice dropped to a low tremor as he said, "We can take the mountain pass instead. Just like we planned to yesterday."

His lips were hovering over yours, as you whispered out, "But what about Apollo?"

"Don't worry about Apollo," he whispered back, then kissed you deeply.

Your eyes closed at the kiss as you moaned in your throat. For brief moment, the decision of which danger to face together disappeared. You knew that he would do anything to keep you safe. His kiss told you so, as his warm lips pressed and glided along your mouth. Again, again you were reminded that Atem would protect you at the cost of his own life if he saw no other way. Your chest swelled as you kissed him back with your own strong desire. You wanted, no, needed to protect him as well. 

Apollo was a god, who was dangerous in his own ways. He may not have Poseidon's temper, and foul mood, but she remember how spoil, and arrogant the god was in his stories. Again, Atem would think twice battling with a god. He had a better chance wining against Akefia. At that thought, your eyes flew open as Atem slowly broke the kiss. That was why Poseidon was insisting on going through the Dark forest. To keep Atem safe by having him face a mortal enemy versus an immortal one. 

Atem saw the astonish look on your face, and worried that he had timed his kiss badly. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Atem," You said firmly without hesitation, "We have to go through the Dark Forest."

He blinked, now completely thrown off-guard. "No, what-why," He stammered.

You put a hand on his chest to calm him down. Atem stopped talking, and waited for you to tell him your reasoning. Tactfully, you explained, "Because it is the safest choice, and wouldn't it be better to face Akefia now. You said it yourself that you would have to face him eventually." You then remembered about his wounds from the last battle he fought, and asked, "Or do you still need time to heal?"

He shook his head, and told you that he felt like his old self. Atem then pondered for a moment, then asked plainly, "Are you suggesting that it is safer for me to battle with Akefia, than with a god."

"Well, I mean, I assume that was a given." You replied pertly. You couldn't read his face as his middle arm slipped out of your hold, while the lower left arm held onto you.

He shifted around till you were facing each other with both your hands on his chest, and his arms securely enclosed around you. The warm muscles under his copper skin made you feel safe, and excited your nerves. You had grown used to his more spidery attributes to the point where the small four red eyes on his forehead no longer disturbed you.

"You're worrying about me again," he said, with a small smile.

"Well, I-"

"I thought," he said, as his smile deepen, making you flush, "that I told you not to, because I'm not going anywhere."

The gull this man had to say something like that when there were forces that would take his words as an challenge! The arrogance fitted him, but if he weren't careful it would get him killed. You blew out a short breath, saying, "Please Atem, let's accept Poseidon's aid. We understand his motives, sort of, but with Apollo, we will be guessing."

"But what about you? If I'm not around, how can I protect you."

You smiled up at him, and pressed yourself into his hard body. Atem groaned as his eyes lids lowered almost to a close. You brought his head down with your hands, and whispered against his lips in a sweet tone, "I'll be fine. I know you will come for me once you win your fight." A slow warm breath left his chest, as Atem murmured your name. Unable to resist, you leaned up, and kissed his lips. 

Atem held you tighter, and lifted you a few inches off the ground. He hoped that the trust you were putting into him would be enough to make the bond between you stronger, and heal the red thread connecting your fingers. You had only meant to give him a small kiss, but the way he took charge left you defenseless in his hold. His mouth pressed, and slid over yours while encouraging you to let go of your restraint. Slowly, you opened your mouth to his, and was rewarded with a silk tongue sliding pass your lips.

So sweet was your taste to him, and he felt his chest fill with pride at the hearty moan you made in his embrace. If not for the warning Artemis had given him, Atem would have pushed you down onto the forest floor and had his way. He could sense the arousal filling your body and wished he could bring it to its pleasurable end. Reluctantly, he broke away from your mouth and stared down at your daze expression. He arrogantly began to believe that you would indeed fall for him before the three months would end. The only problem he saw now was remaining abstinent for all that time. 

"You've made your point, my sweet nymph, but I have one condition if we are going with this crazy plan."

You snapped out of your daze and felt your feet touching the ground once more. "What is it?"

Atem reached down to one of the halters on his pants, and brought up a golden dragger. Your eyes widen as he explained, "If you are going to be out of my sight, then I need to know you can defend yourself with a weapon."

You glance at the knife then back up at him with a confident smile. "You have a deal."

Poseidon walked out of the camp to see what was taking so long. He stopped when he caught sight of Atem showing you how to use the dagger in your hand. He scoffed, but supposed that it wasn't a terrible idea that you learn how to handle a weapon. He watch for a while as Atem had you slashing at the air then turned around to walk back to the camp. There are other parts of his plan that he need to set in motion.

xxx 

Akefia was still lazing in his net while chewing on some meat off a bone when Hermes came flying down from the sky.

"Ah, so here you are," the winged footed god said casually.

Akefia rolled his eyes and bit off another chuck of meat. He knew that the god was poking around to see what his plans were, only to gossip it way to the others on Mt. Olympus. Little did he know that Hermes already knew what both parties plans for tomorrow were. He had come to see where he could melded in order to win his side of the bet.

"You look nice, and cozy," Hermes noted, then looked around the branches of the trees. "As do your minions. By my father's beard, look at how many are here! One would think you were making this place your new home."

The silver spider scoffed, and spat out a wad of fat that was mixed with the flesh. Hermes didn't react to the rude display and asked, "Aren't you concern that Atem will take the path through the mountains? I'm sure he will be expecting this," he circled his finger around as his words trailed off.

Akefia picked at his teeth as he decided to say something, so that the god would go away. "Atem is headed this way. I know because I caught this." He snapped his fingers and a small net dropped. Hermes lean in and saw a small golden spider with a leg missing. The spider saw Hermes with its red eyes, and bowed its head as a sign of respect.

Hermes blinked at the small gesture and felt pleased. He then glanced at Akefia, who explained, "This bit of waste was on his way to summon Atem's followers. Why do that if he's not planning to come this way?"

"Perhaps it's a trick?" Hermes offered, while trying to ignore the spider in the net.

A dark laugh rolled out of Akefia as Hermes stared back at him unimpressed. "No, the woman wouldn't let him. She treats this one like a pet. Not to mention, anyone with a brain would be weary of bringing a unique woman like her to Apollo's home."

Hermes gestured that Akefia was right about Apollo. He then look at the netted spider, and asked, "Aren't you going to kill it?"

"Not yet I'm saving it for a snack."

"No," Hermes said eyeing the creature more intently. "I want it. It's amuses me."

Akefia's grey eyes darken and he sat up saying, "How does this trash, amuse you?"

Hermes shrugged. "I like it." He then turned his blue eye to Akefia and commanded, "Give it to me."

Now Akefia knew that the tricky god was up to something, but he had to be careful. His power was nowhere close to challenging a god. He then smiled and said, "Alright, it's yours, but it won't last long. I had my followers bang it up good." He then reached inside and poked the golden spider with a poison hair. The spider let out a small squeak, but did not move as it was raised out of the webbing. "Here, my lord. May you enjoy it till it last."

Hermes took the spider and smiled at toothily at Akefia. "Oh I will. Till next time!" Without another word, Hermes zipped away into the sky.

Akefia settled back into his net, and let out a loud yawn. Tomorrow, he would end the Golden Spider. If Hermes tries to interfere, there was someone else he can rely on to help him. 

Xxx

"What a nasty trick he played," Hermes muttered as he rooted through his satchel.

Poor Goldie shivered in his hands as the poison drained his life. After you and Atem went into the woods to talk, Poseidon order Goldie to head for home. _"Luck will be with you tiny one, and Atem will need his armies to help defeat Akefia. Now go!"_ Goldie could refuse a god's orders and was forced to scatter away. Naturally, he was ambushed by Akefia's follower ad nearly torn apart when the silver spider decided to hold onto him. He did plan on eating him, but wanted to do it while you watched.

Hermes let out a cry of triumph as he pulled out a glass tub with a watery substance inside. "Here we are! Now, drink this up and you'll be as good as new. Well, almost."

Goldie drank the antidote Hermes had stolen a long time ago and kept in his satchel for emergencies. Immediately, Goldie felt his strength return and the pain in his body disappear. He got up on his legs as Hermes placed him down on the ground. "Now, little funny spider, go complete your task, and keeps this between us, alright?"

Goldie bowed his front body to the god, which pleased him greatly. He then disappear into the sky as Goldie realized that Hermes had left him at the edge of the Golden Forest. The little spider hopped on his legs, and raced to let his fellow spiders know that their master, and new mistress needed their aid.

xxx


	11. An Old Dance with Discord

Dark clouds covered the sun the next day. Sunlight rarely made a difference in the Dark Forest, which was why the silvery scouts that were scurrying along the trees did not bother worrying about the weather. Even as a faint rumble rolled out from above the dark branches, spiders did not stop to think about how it would affect their plan.

The news quickly spread from branch to branch that their prey were finally walking into their trap. The spiders nearest the nest where Akefia laid began to click their pinchers together to awaken him. The harsh sound would have made the arm hairs of the bravest warriors raised. The spiders stop their clicking immediately when Akefia’s dark brown eyes opened up at them. He then let out a loud yawn, and stretched his muscle arms over his head. He sat up, and cracked his neck twice before addressing his minions in a raspy tone. “How close are they?”

In unison, the silver spiders clicked their answer. Akefia grunted his approval then stood up on his spidery body, and moved to where his weapons lay. As he began to perp for his final battle with Atem, Akefia wondered how the noble hero was handling the anticipation of an attack. Mischief was an art that was most effective with the correct timing. He chuckled to himself as an image of Atem’s stressed expression popped into his mind. Few could read the golden spiders emotions, and Akefia knew Atem long enough to see pass the stoic front.

Akefia chose not to wait for the traveling pair at the border of the forest, as Atem had expected, because that would be too predictable. No, he wanted to have Atem’s mind to become slowly unnerved with each step he took in the dark woods, while fear filled the woman. Atem’s wounds from their last battle would have healed, and having the woman around will drive his senses up. So, Akefia waited just beyond the center of the forest.

The spiders informed him that the woman was dressed in a dark hooded cloak, and was riding on a brown mare while Atem walked with his sword in his hand. The silver spider scoffed. It didn’t matter what trick, or plan they had prepared for him. Akefia had no doubt that he would come out this battle as the victor. With his shield, and sword on his back, and bag at his waist, he shot a web at a branch, and took off to meet his nemesis. The silver swarm followed, and spread out along the path that curved through the forest as the trio came into sight.

Akefia narrowed his eyes at the alert male walking in front of the horse, and then looked to the covered woman riding with her head down. He scratched at his chin wondering why something felt off. The woman had to be with him. There was no way the golden spider would allow himself to be separated from his treasure. With a low click of his tongue, Akefia called a spider to him, and whispered a command. He then travel ahead in the trees to get into position.

Atem hated every minute in this final stretch of their journey to his homeland. He should have known that his crafty enemy would have planned an ambush deeper in the forest. He slowed his breathing to calm his nerves as Poseidon, and his future mate followed close behind. Akefia’s minions had been following them for an hour without striking. Atem hoped that the sea god had picked up on the movement since he could not communicate with him. So not to give their plan away, the three of them had agreed that once they enter the forest they would not a word speak to each other.

This wasn’t the first time that Atem had crossed the forest. They were coming upon the half-way point, and Atem hoped that their plan would work once Akefia made his moved. His red eyes glanced up-wards to the sky that was hidden by branches as another low rumble was heard. He huffed, and looked forward just in time for his eyes to catch a glint of silver flying towards them. He blocked it with his sword right when the sound of a horse shrinking erupted behind him. Atem spun around to see the mare rearing up as the hood covering the rider fell back. A shock look crossed her face, but she made not a sound. Atem made to grabbed the reins when he saw the hand size spiders dangling from around the horse. He hissed at hem and watches the small group turning to climb back up their string.

A laugh echoed in the trees as Atem managed to get the mare to calm down. “You almost had me there,” cried Akefia as he walked out of the shadows of the tree he waited in with his sword and shield out. “I knew there was no way you would part with something that you believe is yours. You should have sent her to Apollo when you had the chance. I’m sure he would have treated her well, for a while.”

Atem glared up Akefia, and said, “Let her pass Akefia. Your fight is with me, not her.”

“Your right,” Akefia replied, while pretending to think it over, then said, “but I don’t own you any favors Atem. This battel between you and me as been a long time coming. It’s time that you pay for your betrayal.” He then snapped his fingers causing his followers to slowly emerge from their hiding spots.

The mare’s hoof padded the ground as Atem’s eyes darted around to see a way through the line of spiders. He knew that Akefia would have an army waiting for him, but he had underestimated the size. Slowly he guided the sea god and his mate backwards as another rumble from the sky sounded. As the spiders closed in on them, Akefia saw Atem whisper something up to the woman. The fear in her eyes was mild as they looked around for a way to escape. While it irritated him to see her so comfortable with Atem when only a two days ago she had been desperate to get away from him, something still felt off.

“Taken the horse and woman alive! Don’t kill them, but maybe play with them a bit.” He said pointing at her with a grin.

Atem’s face darken as a clear crack of thunder broke over the air above them. “I won’t let you harm them Akefia,” Atem said, just as the woman on the horse inconspicuously snapped her fingers.

Lighting flashed, and Akefia looked up to see rain coming down in a heavy shower. He shouted at his army to attack then watched as stampede of horses manifested out of the rain. The rain continued to fall in heavy sheets making it hard to see what was happening. Akefia growled as he swept his long white hair back from his face. He could hear the stampede of horses galloping right underneath his tree, while running over his army. Before he could whistle to summon his larger beast, Atem came at him with his sword through the curtain of rain. Akefia block the blow with his shield and turned his head in time to see the woman riding away with the herd of rain horses flanking her.

“After her! Go after her you fools!” He shouted as he dodged another attack of Atem’s blade and made a strike of his own. Atem could hear the rumbling movement of Akefia’s army chasing after the horse and rider, and prayed that his own army would arrive in time to help.

As the rain became lighter, the herd of hoses slowly died down. Akefia bit his lip, and drew blood as he swung his sword at Atem. He didn’t give enough credit to Atem for being sneaky, and he cursed himself for forgetting the big advantage Atem had over him. That he was favored by all the gods, and had found a way to get their help. The anger then disappeared when Akefia remembered his current advantage of involving the one immortal being that did not favor anyone. In fact, having the woman out of sigh could have not gone better for him. Akefia dodged another attack, and moved higher in the trees. _This is it,_ he thought gleefully, _this is the day I bring him down!_

“I hope that you said your goodbyes when you had the chance, because that is the last time you will see her!” Akefia shouted, then whistled loudly for the few followers that stayed behind to attack. He then jumped back as a wave of poison needles flew at Atem. Atem dashed across the branch he had been standing on and jumped up in time to avoid getting hit. Akefia clicked his tongue, but calmy put away his sword as he picked up another weapon he had stored in the tree he landed in.

Atem found cover to catch his breath as the needles hit the wood around him. He had to think of a way to end his fight quickly, and effectively. Carefully, he peered at the line of silver spiders still shooting their poison leg hair in order to trap him in one spot. Those spiders were going to be a problem, and Atem knew he had to draw Akefia away from this area where the attack was planned. His red eyes glanced to the path where his mate had escaped with Poseidon. _Please be safe,_ he thought as he shot out two webs going in different directions. He hoped that the trick would be enough to divert the enemies’ attention as he shot a third web to swing into the next tree. 

From there, he jumped to another to lead Akefia away from the path. The spiders began to swing to the neighboring trees to find him. Akefia calmly watched his followers lose track of the golden spider from a higher point in the tree. His brown eyes stayed on him as he lifted a crossbow. Right when Atem jumped to another tree, Akefia pulled the trigger. Atem pulled up in time to avoid the arrow, making Akefia growled. He shot two more times before tossing the weapon to go after Atem.

Atem saw that his plan was working, and chose a small clearing to face Akefia for the last time. The moment his boots hit the ground, Atem swung around with both his swords out. Akefia landed across from him with his sword and shield out. “She must be accompanied by a God for you to be so calm,” Akefia observed as he walked around the edge of the clearing. Atem moved as well, but did not reply. “I would be wondering which one,” Akefia went on, “if it had been any other animal that came out of the rain. How desperate you must feel to trust her safety with him, or is she not to his taste?”

Not wanting to hear another word, Atem attacked first. Their swords clashed, and swinged as they moved around in the circle. Again, Akefia found that he was no match for Atem’s strength as he was forced to defend himself. He kicked out a leg at Atem to make him jump back, then moved in with an attack. Atem dodged, and almost cut Akefia’s side with his sword. The same look that Atem had back at Kaiba CORP appeared in his eyes. Akefia growled and moved in to knock the sword out away, but forgot the second weapon Atem held. The left side of his shoulder stung as blood spilled out. Akefia let out a roar of pain and anger, then swung his shield around, and successfully striking Atem’s temple.

They both broke apart, panting and trying to shake off their pain. The fight was lasting longer than either of them wanted. Akefia glanced at his shoulder, and moved it to test the damage. “Well,” he said, glancing at Atem, “Looks like you were first to draw blood this time. Remember how we used to play as boys to see who could make the other bleed first?”

“This isn’t a game Akefia!” Atem growled.

“No, it’s not. It’s revenge for taking the only thing I wanted.”

“It was just a quest! Nothing more!” Atem shouted, cutting Akefia off.

The silver spider’s face darken as his grip tighten on his sword. The hate he had kept at a steady simmer began to boil over. “Just a quest?” He hissed. He slowly began to move the side and Atem mirrored him. “I could have lived with the fact that the gods took joy in our rivalry, and pinning us against each other to complete the same task to see who was faster, who was stronger, and who was the most cunning. You had your victories and I had mine, but you went too far-“

“I told you that it didn’t mean anything,” Atem explained as he readied himself for an attack.

A half mad laugh escaped Akefia’s mouth as he sped up his pace. “But it did Atem. But it did.” He lounged forward with his sword, and the two started their dance all over again. However, this time Akefia was more forceful with his strikes, and less cautious with keeping up his guard. There are many times where Atem could have cut him down, but Akefia’s speed prevented the opportunities to stab at him. The anger inside Akefia boiled over into a rage that had him blindly attacking Atem. Atem saw another opening, and this time was able to slice at Akefia side. The silver spider seem to hardly noticed as he cut out one of Atem’s human red eyes. Atem gasped at the unfamiliar pain as his vision blurred. 

Akefia Stopped for a moment when he realized what he had done and kicked Atem back in his stomach as he let out a victorious roar. “I always hated your stupid red eyes! Maybe I should pluck out the rest!”

Atem recovered quickly, and rushed back into the fight. Akefia then spotting something that made him smirk. Atem try to see what it was that made Akefia cocky all of a sudden, but couldn’t. He blocked a series of offensive swings from Akefia swords till their weapons locked. Akefia forced their weapons down and spoke darkly in Atem’s face, and said, “Not every god is your friend Atem, and you made an enemy out of the worst one! Not even Poseidon can help your woman now!”

Atem huffed, thinking that Akefia bluffing, but there’s was something in his voice that worried him. Unable to resist, Atem asked, “What so you mean?” He then let out a pained cry as an arrow impaled his back. In the next second, the left side of his face exploded with pain as Akefia punched him to the ground. He then kicked the swords out of Atem’s hands, and placed the point of his blade at his neck. The group of spiders that shoot the crossbow that Akefia had tossed away watched as their master spoke to the golden spider for the last time. “I wonder if you had shared that little story with the human you want to take as a mate, and if she’ll think it was nothing be a quest. I’m tired of hearing how noble you are, when you are nothing more than a glorified thief and rake. I’ll be sure to tell her for you.”

He then lifted the blade higher, and brought it down. Too stun, and in pain to move, Atem watched the steel come down to end his life. Too many thoughts flooded Atem’s mind. Thoughts of what would happen to his mate, and if something had already happened to her. He needed to act, but did not know how, when a single note from a pan flute played in his mind.

The blade stopped an inched away from piercing his skin. Akefia face fell with confusion, and tried to push the weapon down, but it wouldn’t move. Atem used the opportunity given to him lift up his middle hands to shot webs at Akefia’s face. With his right top hand, Atem managed to aim a web at one of his swords and whipped it back. The weapon went flying, and ungracefully hit the side of Akefia’s head with it’s heavy hilt. The silver spider staggered to the side while dropping his sword. Atem heard another note, and saw a thin blade of grass disappeared back into the earth. He partly rolled away from Akefia, but had to stop when his shoulder ached from his wound.

He got to his knee and glanced up in time to see a white faun trotting towards him as he skillfully played his flute. The spiders that were in the trees fled immediately as Akefia struggled to recover his sight. Atem tried to get up to pay back Akefia, but found his strength draining. The faun stopped his playing and grabbed the arrow that stuck out of Atem’s back.

“You must stop Atem,” the faun softly spoke. “My master is in the forest, and you know how he feels about violence during a hangover.”

“What?” Atem replied in shock.

Akefia grunted as he worked off the last bit off webbing out of his eye, and spun around with his weapon raised, then lowered it when he saw the faun. “You!” He growled. “What are you doing here Ryou!”

The faun Ryou lifted his head, and stood in front of Atem. Ryou was not like ordinary fauns and had a power over nature that shouldn’t be taken likely. He also happen to serve a god that was not to be taken likely even when drunk. “My master came here to rest his head after a long festive night,” Ryou explain curtly. “Now, answer my question silver spider. Why is Eris in the woods? She claimed to be aiding you.”

Akefia froze as Atem’s head whipped up at Ryou. “No, she can’t be!” Atem cried. He then glared at Akefia, and shouted, “What did you promise her!” Atem staggered to his feet, and shouted again, “What did you promise her!”

Akefia chuckled mockingly, and said, “You of all people should know that is not how she works Atem. The Mistress of Chaos does as she pleases. It’s why I love her, but you wouldn’t understand, oh noble Golden Spider.”

Atem turned, and grabbed onto Ryou’s arm, asking, “Where did you see her!” Before Ryou could answer, Akefia pulled out a small pipe, and blew a dart at Atem’s neck. The moment it struck him, Atem collapse onto the ground with Ryou calling out his name.

“I wanted to cut off your head, but I guess this will do. So long as you die. I’ll take good care of your woman, old friend.”

Akefia put his pipe away, and picked up his sword. If Ryou’s master was in the forest then he needed to get out fast. The god liked him less than Artemis for stealing a bottle of fine wine. He walked into the shadow of the woods to head home where a lovely prize would be waiting for him.

Xxx

Ten minutes earlier,

The army of spiders chased after the herd of horses, and tried to get to you, and the sea god. Needles flew, and giant spiders fell from the branches, but you were able to maneuver around the attacks. You didn’t know where you were going, and hoped that Poseidon did know the way to the Golden Woods. The last thing you wanted was to be kidnapped by the god, but then remembered that you weren’t his type.

Ahead, one of the giant spiders pushed a tree over to block your path. Poseidon urged you to speed up, and to trust him. Together, with a horse on each side, the three of you jumped over the fallen tree. The giant spider shot out a web, and tossed the horse on your left. You kept your eyes forward, and hoped that what Poseidon said was true about the horse being made of rainwater, and were not living beings.

Another tree fell over, but this one fell too close for you to jump it. You were forced to run along side it as the last of the water horse were destroyed. “Don’t look anywhere but straight,” encouraged the god. “Help will be here soon!”

You hoped so, because otherwise the two of you were about to be capture. Well, you would be. Poseidon made it cleared that he would not interfere any further in order to avoid his brother’s anger. You huffed, and kept going till two giant spiders jumped out in front of the path. You let out a scream and nearly fell back, but Poseidon kept you steady. There was no where else to go as the rest of the army caged you in against the tree.

One of the giant spiders let out a loud hiss that made the hairs on your body stand up. Poseidon talked to you to kept you calm as they slowly came in closer with their eyes all focused on you as they clicked their pinchers. Your legs shook as you struggled to breath. Being stolen away by Poseidon now didn’t seem as bad as being eaten alive by spiders. The spider that let out a loud hiss then shot out a web from its mouth that trapped both you and the god. The two of you fell to the ground as you let out anther scream, while the sea god yelled in outrage.

The spider dragged you closer to it, but stopped when the ground started rumble. “You see! I told you they would make it in time!” Cried Poseidon.

The spider that had netted you was suddenly harpooned by huge golden stinger, and fell over on its side. “Best close your eyes for this next part!” Poseidon advise as an even larger army of golden spiders crawled over the fallen tree. You shut your eyes and tried not to whine as you felt legs crawl over your body. The lager spiders went around you to fight the enemy as the smaller hand size ones worked to free you from the net. “Get up girl! Get up I say!”

Shakily, you got to your feet, but kept your eyes closed. Knowing that this was the best you could do given the situation, Poseidon led you to the base of the tree. A friendly chirp sounded in your ear, and you smiled as you said, “Goldie?”

“Don’t speak girl!” Snapped Poseidon. “And you! You’re late! I hope they can find Atem in time to help him!”

Goldie lowered his head, and made an apologetic chirp. You hoped the same as you were led away from the ongoing spider battle. You felt yourself being led around the tree roots, and taking onto the path when Poseidon suck in a breath. “No,” you heard him whispered. 

Goldie quivered as you opened your eyes to see a tall slender woman dressed in a long dark robe with her black hair flowing to the ground. Her eyes were the darkest green you have ever seen, and her skin was pale white with red lips. She was both fierce, and beautiful looking, but the aura she gave off made you want to run back to where the spiders where fighting. You wanted to asked Poseidon who she was, but he tugged at you to stay silent as he cast his eyes down.

“So,” She said in a light drawl, “you are to be the Golden Spider’s mate.” The two of you stayed quieted as she gracefully stepped forward. “Chosen by Aphrodite, blessed by Zeus, and protected by Artemis. What an honor is must be to have the gods of Olympus rallying around you. Well, most of them.” The ground beneath her withered away with each step she took. “An old acquaintance informed me about you, but I could hardly believe that a simple human that fears his kind would be tied to him by the red string.” Her eyes looked up and down your figure and gave a little scoff. “I would have thought that you would be a rare beauty at the very least if the only mate appropriate for Atem was human. Aphrodite seems to have lost her touch.” She stopped in front of your body, and her hand then shot out to grip under your chin to make you meet her gaze.

You watched her do this as Poseidon stubbornly kept your eyes cast downwards. You were amazed at how calm the god was acting on your behalf, as Eris lean in closer to get a look at the person she thought was you. “A respectful brat, I’ll give you that, but I doubt you even know who I am.”

Poseidon wet his lips, and in your voice replied, “You’re the great goddess Eris.”

She lifted a thin painted brow, and said, “And bit bright, though I would hope that the humans would still be telling my story after all the trouble I caused with a simple golden apple.”

That’s when it clicked for you who she was, and fear within you deepened. She was that one that tossed the golden apple of discord with the inscription reading, “To the Fairest One”, at the wedding of Theist, which led to the Trojan war. Eris glanced to you, but you lowered your eyes in time.

“How odd that Atem would allow his possession to travel ahead of him,” She commented as she looked back to Poseidon. “Did you know that of all the goddess, and maidens that I am the only one he has ever spent the long nights with, regularly?”

This made your head lift up to see the expression Poseidon made with your face. From the looks of it, he was just as surprise as you were, but you hoped that it wasn’t true. The goddess made a mocking pout as she sighed saying, “Ah, I guess not. Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised since it was for a quest of his. The man will do anything to get what he wants. He will even become a whore for a night. In my case, nights, and he did it all for one of these.” Eris pulled out a small golden apple, and shoved it into Poseidon’s hands.

She then stepped back, and watched as Poseidon’s body was covered in black smoke. “What’s going on!” He cried still in your voice.

“Why, I’m sending you away, though not to the cold mountains of the Silver Spider. He’ll be disappointed, but I have a better idea.”

Before Poseidon could do anything else he was gone, leaving you alone with the goddess of chaos. She glanced at you, and grabbed at your bridle. You did not fight her as she started to led you away from the path that lead to Atem’s home. Goldie quietly crawled into the side bag to hide so he would not be separated from you. You wanted nothing more than to ask her if what she said about Atem was true. You were worried about Poseidon, but had to believe that he would be alright since he was a god. But her story about Atem felt wrong. Perhaps she was just jealous that Atem didn’t give her the attention she wanted. There weren’t many stories about Eris. All you knew was that she was disliked by the other gods, and that she rode along with Ares whenever he went to war.

Eris silently had you walked for miles till the day wore on into early evening. Your hooves were starting to feel sore, and you were worried that your body would shift back to human at any moment. Poseidon promised you that your horse disguise would disappear when the sun sets. Pink and purple were starting to stain the sky, and you debated trying to run away from Eris. You were so worried about your faith that you did not noticed that the trees were starting thin out. Finally, she stopped at a path that up the mountains that you were hoping to avoid when Atem was with you.

“You should know that I have no sides, and favor no one,” she sternly to you. You glanced up and saw her glaring down at you. You eye’s quickly shifted away as she continued speaking, “I simply like doing what I do best, and enjoy what the small things I do cause. Like, sending the sea god disguised as a woman to Zeus’s hall, or sending you to live as a horse in Apollo’s stables.” 

You head lowered in shame as your heart sank. You stayed quiet as she took off the bridle, saddle, and side bags off your body. “Head up that path till you reach the top. There, one of Apollo servants will take you in. I hope they work you till you drop from exhaustion and turn you into glue.” Eris’s eyes glowed for a moment then cooled as she sighed out, “Or not, I really don’t care so long as Atem pays for his insult to me.”

“So, it’s true?” You asked timidity.

Eris chuckled, and said sadly, “It’s why he swore off women. To him, we are nothing but trouble. He could have loved me if I weren’t the way I am. There were times when I was in his arms when I think he may have.” Her eyes drifted off as if reminiscing. 

“But Artemis said that he didn’t chase after anyone! There’s no way he would just to complete a task!”

Her eyes blinked back to focus to look at you. Then, soothingly, she stroked your head as if you were really a horse. “As I said, I was his first, and last. There, there child, don’t cry over him. Our heroes are never as noble as we idolize them to be. Apollo will take care of you now, ah, and don’t breathe a word of who you are, or I’ll see that you do die as a horse. Now go before my mood changes.” She then slapped you on the rear making your new horse senses kicked in as you ran up the mountain.

Feeling satisfied, Eris disappeared back into the forest. Goldie waited a tad longer before crawling out of the bad, and pondered where to go. He didn’t want to leave you alone, but he had to let Atem know what had happened. The only problem was he didn’t know where to find Atem. So, he webbed up the side bag started making his way up the path.

Xxx

The sun was setting in the sky when Apollo’s golden chariot landed on the smooth ground atop his mountain. Servants rushed forward to tend to the beautiful horses as Apollo stepped down, and removed his helmet. His light blue eyes looked to the sky, where Helios was bringing down the sun. He waved at the sun god then turned to walk towards his house.

He had barely taken a step when a mare appeared climbing over the steep cliff. Apollo stared at the horse wondering why it climbed his mountain when the last of sun’s light died. Right before him, the mare’s shape started to change in a woman. Her face looked weary, and beautifully sad as she tried to cover herself with her arms. Apollo ripped off his cape, and rushed to cover the woman, then yelled for his servants to prepare a bath, a meal, and a room for her.

The woman’s legs ached from the hard climb and she fell forward into the god’s chests. Apollo caught her, and picked her up in his arms saying, “Fear not, I have you.”

The god thought that his words would comfort the woman, and took the tears that spilled from her eyes as silent gratitude, not knowing that someone else had told her the same thing three days ago.

xxx


End file.
